Change of Plans
by TheSecretBar
Summary: I'm taking the events that were brought up (and then forgotten about) in the last few episodes of season 5 and totally running with them and twisting them into something completely different. The story starts in "Blame Booze and Melville" and then goes pretty much AU after the first chapter.
1. An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

"It's a girl," gushed Lorelai as she walked through the hospital corridor. She arrived an hour ago, but she was so consumed by the new little Belleville bundle of joy that she forgot to call Rory.

"A girl! Oh, good, we need a girl," said Rory sharing her mother's cheeriness.

"Why do we need a girl?"

"I don't know. Aren't there enough guys walking around out there?"

"Well, it's a beautiful girl, name to come and Sookie's fine, Jackson's fine, everyone's fine." Lorelai stopped to lean against the wall.

"Good."

"Fourteen hours of labor was the downside, but Sookie has the rest of her little girl's life to get back at her for that," Lorelai joked.

"I love the circle of life."

"And there's more good news."

"What?" asked Rory

"It was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant. The crisis has passed," said Lorelai in a low voice. She looked around to make sure no one was within earshot of her conversation.

"Oh, Mom, good." Rory sounded even more relieved than her mother. "I'm glad."

"You're glad?" Lorelai exhaled sharply. "As the sight of babies isn't freaking me out anymore, I can enjoy the maternity ward again."

"So, what was with the apple?"

"I don't know. But I had a Moonpie and a Ding-Dong and washed it down with an Orange Crush in the cafeteria, so no desire for anything nutritional."

"Hey, um…" Rory hesitated a second before asking, "Did you ever mention this pregnancy scare to Luke?"

"My God, no. Could you imagine? 'Uh, Luke, you're going to be a daddy.' Suddenly there's nothing left but a puff of smoke and a baseball cap spinning on the floor." A small part of her felt guilty, but there was no reason to mention the scare now that she knew it was a false alarm.

"Yeah. He never seemed much like a family guy. This is for the best. Listen, um, I've got to get back. We have a big staff meeting in a few minutes and I want to get back and make sure everything's set up and ready."

"I'll see you tonight, my one and only offspring." Lorelai hung up with her daughter and continued walking down the hall. She stopped in front of the big glass window that looked into the nursery and smiled at all the tiny babies. She made her way back to Sookie's room as a giant male nurse was escorting Jackson into the hall.

"What was that about? Jackson did _not_ look happy," said Lorelai as she sat down at the foot of Sookie's hospital bed.

"He's getting a vasectomy, so no, he's not too happy," said Sookie. She smiled down at her baby girl swaddled in pink.

"He's…? Uh…wow. What happened to four in four?" asked Lorelai, unable to hide her amusement.

"I told him two kids were a nice compromise. And we have one of each now, so why not get snipped and then I don't have to worry about taking the pill anymore."

"Well that's why I avoid the pill. There's no way I could remember to take that thing everyday. Can I hold her?" Lorelai sanitized her hands and gently took the baby from Sookie.

"Wait. You're not on the pill? Why did I always think you were on the pill?" asked Sookie.

"Nope. After I had Rory, I didn't plan on having sex for a _really_ long time. I couldn't afford to pay for something I had no immediate use for. Once I started working the front desk I found a permanent gynecologist. I decided the diaphragm made more sense for me since I wasn't in a relationship and I had no medical reason to be on the pill. It's worked fine so far. When I remember to put it in…" She trailed off and shot Sookie a look.

"Uh oh," chuckled Sookie. "What happened?"

"Luke and I were smashed the other night after the party in New York. All roadblocks down. No diaphragm. No condom. I woke up the next morning and started freaking out. And then the thing with the apple-"

"Oh, the apple!" shouted Sookie with her finger pointed at Lorelai. "I knew there was a reason you were asking me all those questions." She put her hand over her mouth when the baby started to cry. "I can take her if you want."

"I've got her," said Lorelai lifting the baby to her shoulder. She lightly bounced her up and down while gently patting her back. After a minute she quieted down. "Aw, sweet girl. You're okay. Auntie Lorelai's got you," she said quietly.

"So, did you take a pregnancy test?" asked Sookie.

"A doctor told me I had to wait two weeks and, besides, I won't have to take one. The craving for the apples went away and I got my period this morning." Lorelai gave her a one-shoulder shrug.

"What does Luke think about all this? I bet he was going crazy." She reached over to grab her container of ice water and took a quick sip. When Lorelai didn't respond, Sookie tilted her head to the side. "He doesn't know."

"Because there's nothing to _know_. Besides, I still haven't told him about the fact that Mike Armstrong has called me twice since our meeting. And…I'm thinking…of taking him up on his offer."

"To sell the inn?!" blurted Sookie loudly. She cringed when the baby started to cry again. "Oh, crap. I've got to get used to volume control again. She might be hungry." She gestured for Lorelai to hand her over.

Lorelai waited until the baby was nursing before she continued. "Not about selling the inn. I'm thinking about doing the traveling thing. I don't want it to be an opportunity that I didn't take when I had the chance and the time. I'm 38 years old. I may not get this chance again. And, who knows, maybe I can do it over the summer. It'll be like a little vacation."

"You think you can survive a summer away from Rory _and_ Luke?"

"I've done it before. Remember? Three years ago Rory went to D.C. and Luke and I weren't speaking." Her chest tightened at the memory. It was one of the longest summers of her life. It was the summer Christopher had chosen Sherry and the baby over her. Rory was in D.C. and Luke wasn't speaking to her on account of the horrible things she said to him regarding Jess. But this time was different. This solo trip would be on her terms and things were great with all parties involved. At least she thought things were great. She and Luke hadn't discussed life plans or even something as simple as them living together. Were they even on the same page as far as their relationship was concerned?

"Yeah, but you two weren't a couple then. It'd be a _little_ different this time."

After Friday night dinner, the girls drove straight to Sookie's house to set up for her belated baby shower. Since Sookie was coming home the next morning, they wanted to have it all ready.

"I can't believe they ended up using all those baby names. Poor kid." Rory was replacing the word 'Year' with the word 'Baby' on the balloons she bought the day before.

"Yeah. And people thought I was crazy for naming you after myself. Boy, were they wrong."

"Hey, do you think your grandmother is okay with the magazine article? I don't know why I've been feeling so bad about it." Lorelai was twisting two different colored streamers together like a rope.

"I don't know. She's _your_ mother. Queen of the whole passive-aggressive thing. I'm sure she's proud of you and the inn and that helped to soften the blow of being compared to Pol Pot." Rory gave her mother a sympathetic smile and stood up from the table. "We're about done here. We should wait to get these balloons blown up tomorrow morning. What time do they get discharged?"

"Um, if everything's good they should be out of there by 10:00." They put on their coats and locked the door behind them. "What would you think about me being gone for the summer?"

Rory hesitated. "I don't know. Gone where?"

"Gone Wild," she deadpanned. "I don't know, Europe? South of France?"

"Wow. That sounds great, but I can't imagine Luke closing the diner-"

"No. Not with Luke. Only me." She stopped walking and turned to face her daughter.

"Is everything okay with you guys?" asked Rory.

"Everything's fine. I…" Lorelai looked around and then pulled Rory over to her Jeep. They both climbed in and she started it up before continuing. "That whole pregnancy scare made me realize that there are some things I still want to do. And I've been in touch with Mike Armstrong since our meeting last week. He's completely open to pretty much anything I want. It's kind of a great opportunity to pass up, you know?" She pulled into their driveway and cut off the engine.

"No, I completely agree. I just hope you're doing it for the right reasons and not because you're scared of where you and Luke might be headed." Rory gave her mother a pointed look. They entered the house and removed their coats.

"Luke is the one who told me to meet with Mike. He knows some of things that the Durham Group provide. I promise. I'm _not_ bolting on Luke." She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Well, how does he feel about you leaving for the summer?" asked Rory knowing her mother hasn't discussed any of this with Luke.

Lorelai swallowed her gulp of water. Her daughter knew her all too well. It's not like she was making plans to leave tonight. Also, she hadn't seen Luke all day, so all she could say was, "I'm still mulling."

* * *

The next morning Lorelai awoke to clanging noises coming from downstairs. She grabbed her robe off the hook on her closet door and made her way to the kitchen. She smiled at the sight in front of her.

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you up. I saw Rory in town earlier. She was getting balloons filled at Taylor's and she told me that you two were throwing a baby shower for Sookie. I wanted to contribute, but I left my muffin pan here the other day-"

Lorelai cut Luke off with a kiss. She leaned her forehead against his. "Hey," she said softly with a smile.

"Hey back." His arms encircled her waist pulling her flush against his chest. He dipped his head to nuzzle her neck sending chills down her back. "I haven't seen you in days," he said in that low, gravelly voice.

"Mmm, I know. Things have been a little crazy around here." She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his lips pressed to her neck. The Luke and Lorelai bubble-of-lust burst once the house phone started to ring.

"Ugh, sorry," she said with a chuckle and ran to the living room to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Mom. Good you're up. I got the balloons all set up. I went to Weston's to get the cake. I talked to Jackson to make sure they were still leaving on time. Oh, and I told Luke if he wanted to make something brunch-y that he could."

"Man, you've had an entire day before I even woke up." Lorelai walked back into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Well one of us has to be the responsible one. I figured today it was my turn. I'll see you in a few."

Lorelai hung up with Rory and took a quick sip of coffee. She watched Luke for a minute or so moving around her kitchen with such ease. He always fit so comfortably in her world. Like he was always meant to be there. "Are you coming to the shower or are you only providing the grub?"

"I can stop by. I have to meet with Taylor on something first, but afterward…" He gave her a nonchalant shrug. He wasn't ready to spill the beans about the past 24 hours and all the hoops he had to jump through to secure the Twickham house.

"You and Taylor seem to be real chummy lately," said Lorelai with a smirk. She downed the rest of her coffee and rinsed out the mug. "I have to go get ready. See you in a little bit. Kiss." She gave Luke a quick kiss and grabbed a muffin before quickly walking up the stairs.

Two hours later everyone was gathered at Sookie and Jackson's. They didn't want to overwhelm baby Martha by inviting the whole town, so a select few townies were in attendance.

Everyone took their turn holding the newest member of the Belleville family. Lorelai passed around slices of cake and refilled coffee cups. She was refilling the coffee maker when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She turned to face him and couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin on Luke's face.

"That's an awfully happy face for a guy who just had a meeting with Taylor Doose," said Lorelai eyeing Luke suspiciously.

Luke scoffed. "Oh, please. You want me to finish making the coffee?" Earlier that morning he had met with Taylor to sign the paperwork for the Twickham house. Taylor told him about the three-day right of rescission, but he hoped it wouldn't be necessary. Luke planned on filling Lorelai in on everything when they had a moment alone together only it seemed easier said than done lately.

"Nope. I want you to come meet baby girl Belleville. She's been waiting to meet her Uncle Lukey." Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him towards the living room.

"Ugh, don't call me that," groaned Luke. Before he knew it, Lorelai had placed the tiny baby in his arms. He couldn't help but smile down at her. She was sleeping peacefully despite the loud chatter going on around them. Luke looked up and locked eyes with Lorelai. They gave each other a smile that was interrupted by a loud gasp from Miss Patty.

"Oh my, God! Luke, you look like a natural holding that baby! Babette, doesn't he look like a natural? Lorelai, you're in trouble when the two of you start having babies. They'll have Luke wrapped around their little fingers." Miss Patty put her hand to her chest and gave them a dramatic sigh.

"No, no. We're not quite there yet, Patty." Lorelai laughed nervously and looked at Luke. She couldn't quite read his expression, but from the looks of it he wasn't sharing the same opinion. She shot him a confused look, but he looked back down at Martha instead. "Anyone want more coffee?"

Lorelai ducked out of the living room and into the kitchen and grabbed the carafe of coffee. She turned around and watched Luke carefully. He had found an empty spot on the couch and was cradling the baby close to his chest. The smile on his face melted her heart.

Babette and Miss Patty offered to clean up after the baby shower so that Lorelai could head over to the inn. On the drive, she couldn't get the image of Luke's almost hurt expression out of her mind. _We've never talked about babies or even marriage. Why did he look so surprised that I said we weren't quite there yet? Not to mention, with this town, you can't give them a whole lot of personal information,_ she thought as she pulled up to the inn. There were about a half dozen bikers hanging out on the porch when she walked inside.

"Hey, Michel." She walked into her office and set her purse down on the credenza behind her desk. "Wow! We're busy today, huh?"

"Did Lance Armstrong's fan club outside tip you off?" muttered Michel in his ever popular French drawl. "Everywhere I look, there's a man in shiny, tight shorts walking around asking another man to feel how tight his rear end is. Oh, and I called Parker about the loose banister. He's yet to return my call."

"Okay. I'm gonna go check on the kitchen staff and make sure everything's running smoothly. Be nice to the bikers, please."

"If you say so," said Michel without looking up from the supply catalog he was looking over.

An hour later, Lorelai was on the phone behind the front desk when Michel walked over carrying a large gift basket.

"We are booked, booked, booked! I now love bike riders so much that from now on when driving I will no longer consider how many points I'd get if I took them out. What's this?" she asked gesturing to the basket.

"This is for you, apparently."

Lorelai gasped. "A present? I love presents!" she said in a sing-song voice. She grabbed the card that was sitting inside and opened it up. "Wonder who it could be from. _'Lorelai, a little something to make the trip over to the Durham Group a bit more fun. Mike Armstrong.'_ Thank you, Mike Armstrong!" She set the card down and started perusing the basket of goodies.

Michel walked around the desk to take a closer look. "That is the man who wants to buy the inn, no?"

"Oh, my God! Look at all this stuff! Travel soap, travel candles, a travel blanket, cashmere travel pillow, cashmere socks. Oh my God! I've been wanting to try this. This is the La Mer youth serum. Apparently, you put this on before you get on a plane, and by the time you get off, you're Dakota Fanning." She gestured once again to the basket. "Michel, take something! What do you want?"

He gave her a knowing smirk. "You're going to do it, aren't you?"

Lorelai grabbed the candle and gave it a sniff. She wasn't about to tell her possible plans to yet another person before she got the chance to talk to Luke. She had no choice but to fib a little. "This is my inn. I love it here. It's just fun being wooed, you know? Having someone want you enough to send you Prescriptives misting lotion."

Michel eyed her suspiciously and walked back around the desk. "Fine, if you say so."

Lorelai decided to change the subject. "Oh, hey, did the handyman get here yet? That loose banister's making me nervous."

"He has not come. Should I call him again?"

"No. Forget it. I'll call Luke. He'll come fix it and all it'll cost me is my honor," said with a grin.

Michel reached into the basket and grabbed a small jar of eye cream. "Hm. What a lovely arrangement you two have," he said sarcastically before walking away.

Lorelai grabbed the cordless phone and dialed the diner. Luke said he would come by and help out. She was straightening out some magazines in the sitting room when he walked up behind her carrying Bert, his trusty toolbox.

"I've only got ten minutes. What do you need?"

She was surprised by how quickly he got there. "Oh! The bannister's loose upstairs."

"Okay." He nodded thinking that was easy enough and he could get back to the diner. Suddenly she started rattling off a list of other things she needed done. "Did you hear the part about I've only got ten minutes?"

"Window in room three is stuck," she said in a defeated tone. They walked over to the front desk to grab the key to the room. She remembered the giant gift basket still sitting there and cringed slightly when Luke asked about it. She tried to play it cool until she could talk to him in private.

" _That_ is my big, fancy present." She handed over the room key.

"From who?" asked Luke surprised that someone would be sending his girlfriend such a fancy gift.

"Mike Armstrong." She went into slight panic mode as she watched Luke grab the card from inside the basket and start to read it.

"Who the hell is Mike Armstrong?" he asked as he started to read the card.

"He's my other lover. He owns a diner in Woodbury. I didn't want you to find out this way, but–"

"The Durham Group," he read out loud ignoring her joke about Mike being her other lover. "What are they sending you gifts for?"

"Well, either they're disproportionately worried about my cuticles or they can't live without me and they are begging me to accept their offer." She tried to gauge his reaction. "They've been after me since that meeting last week."

"What meeting?" asked Luke trying to get caught up to speed.

"The meeting with Mike Armstrong."

Luke gave her a confused look. "I didn't know you had a meeting with Mike Armstrong."

"Yes you did. You _told_ me to have a meeting with Mike Armstrong. Remember? Networking?"

"I know, but you never said anything, so I figured it went away." He couldn't believe that she didn't fill him in on her meeting. But then again, he never exactly asked about it.

Lorelai didn't want to get into it in the middle of her lobby. She started walking up the stairs with Luke following close behind.

"Are you going to take this job?" asked Luke as he stood planted at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her. She stopped and turned around.

"I don't know. I'm still mulling." She hoped that would be the end of the conversation for now, but her answer only seemed to make him more upset.

"Mulling! You're still mulling? She's still mulling?" he asked loudly to no one in particular.

Embarrassed by his outburst, Lorelai walked back down the stairs. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset!" Him gesturing wildly would say otherwise. "I just can't believe you're still mulling!"

"Luke!" She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to temper down her annoyance at his reaction. If this was how he felt about her _thinking_ about taking that offer, she didn't want to know what he would do if she actually went through with it. His next outburst brought her thoughts to a screeching halt.

"What about the kids?!"

She was taken aback. For a moment, she thought he had found out about the pregnancy scare. There were only two people in the world who knew and they would never betray her trust. "What kids?" she asked trying to follow his train of thought.

Luke was mortified. Here he was running around trying to plan for their future and she wasn't even on the same page. She was thinking about uprooting her life and leaving him, as if to her the past year meant nothing. He had to get back to the diner, so he quickly went up the stairs to room three hoping that fixing a measly loose window would distract him from his thoughts.

 _Well, so much for not needing three days. I didn't even need three hours before I changed my mind,_ thought Luke with a shake of his head. He had the window fixed in record time. He thought for sure Lorelai was going to follow him upstairs, but to his relief she didn't. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so worked up over the fact that she wanted to possibly make a change in her life. He would always support her, but it felt like she was making all these life-changing decisions without him. _But I guess I'm kind of doing the same thing with buying a house of which she has no clue._ He decided to find her and apologize for getting so upset. He opened the door to the room and found her leaning up against the wall on the side of the doorframe.

"Hey," he said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Look, I'm sorry for getting so upset. A lot has been going on lately and I felt kinda out of the loop for a minute there."

"I know. And I _promise_ I was going to talk to you about everything once we had some time alone. I wasn't trying to leave you in the dark."

"I need to get back to the diner. Will I see you tonight?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, we need to talk. I'll be out of here by 6:00."

Luke leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Lorelai walked downstairs and picked up the giant gift basket and carried it into her office. She sat down at her desk for a moment before reaching for her phone. After dialing the number printed on the business card she kept by her computer, she waited for someone to answer. "Yes. Mike Armstrong, please?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** A few things. Rory stealing the yacht and dropping out of Yale does NOT happen in my story. I need things to focus on L&L, so Rory's drama has been taken out. This also means no Paul Anka. Sorry :(

Another thing is Lorelai's choice in birth control. I know it's easier to write that she's on the pill, but it's the only way I could explain her freak out over not using protection (what I assume is the primordial sex that took place). Diaphragms are not ideal in my opinion, but after the research I did it would make sense for her.

I have 9 chapters of this story written so far. It will definitely be a longer story than I've done before. I know some people were wanting a sequel to With or Without You. I did the research on custody battles and got about 1,000 words in before I realized I wasn't really enjoying it. This story, however, I'm really enjoying and I hope everyone does too.


	2. Carpe Diem

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far! This next chapter goes hand-in-hand with the first one, so that's why I'm posting it. I'm still writing this story and editing chapters I've already written, so if I don't update right away please don't fret :) 

* * *

Luke marched across the street from the diner. He was a man on a mission and completely oblivious to the bikers falling all over the road trying to avoid him.

"Hey, Taylor?"

"Uh, hello, Luke," said Taylor a little leery of Luke's agitated demeanor.

"You said I had three days, right?"

"Three…?" asked Taylor trying to be coy.

Luke didn't have time to play games nor was he in the mood. "For the house. Three days to back out."

Taylor being Taylor couldn't resist. "Well I didn't say that. The law did."

"Fine, whoever said it, I want out."

"What?" asked Taylor. After everything he did to help secure Luke the house, he couldn't believe he was changing his mind.

"Forget the house! Forget the whole damn thing!" Luke placed his hands on his hips breathing heavily. "I don't need it anymore." He turned and started walking back across the street. He felt so humiliated. Jumping through hoops like a circus pony and for what?

He checked his watch and saw that it was almost 5:00 PM. After checking in at the diner, Luke decided to go to Doose's and pick up a few things to cook a quick dinner. Cooking was always something that helped calm his nerves. It was almost therapeutic. He decided on fried chicken- one of Lorelai's favorites- and home made mac n' cheese. When he pulled up to Lorelai's house, he noticed Rory's car in the driveway. He walked up the porch carrying his groceries and knocked on the front door.

"Hey, Luke! Come in." Rory stepped aside to let Luke pass. She followed him to the kitchen.

"Your mom didn't say you'd still be here. I'm frying chicken for dinner, but I can get something else if you want."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm not staying. I'm heading over to Lane's. She said she has some really great news about the band and then I'm meeting Logan for dinner in New Haven. Thanks for the offer though." She gave him a small smile. Something was up. She could tell, but she didn't want to press him for information. She made a mental note to ask her mother about it tomorrow.

After Rory left, Luke got to work on preparing dinner. Before he knew it, it was after 6:00. He was setting the table when he heard the front door open.

"Hey," said Lorelai as she rounded the corner from the foyer. "What's all this?"

Luke shrugged. "It's been a few weeks since I cooked dinner somewhere besides the diner so I thought I'd whip us up something here. Is that okay?"

"Of course," she replied softly. She knew there were two reasons why Luke cooked out of the blue. It was either to impress her or because he had something on his mind. And due to their earlier conversation, she knew it was the latter. She walked over to the fridge. "You want a beer or some red wine?"

"Beer is fine."

"You made a rhyme." She gave him a smirk as she handed over his beer. He couldn't help but smile back as he took his seat at the table. After grabbing a wine glass and filling it halfway, Lorelai sat down next to Luke.

They ate quietly for a few moments before Lorelai decided to ease some of the tension. She brought up the bike riders that had taken over the inn and how they completely grossed out Michel. Luke confirmed that they had also been hanging around the diner and that he was glad the race would be over soon.

"Were you staying here tonight? Rory went back to New Haven for the weekend." Lorelai started clearing the table while Luke packed up what was leftover.

"Sure. If that's what you want."

"Of course I want you stay here. I _always_ want you stay here. You're the one that gets all weirded out about sleeping in the same house as Rory."

"I do _not_ get weirded out. I try to be respectful. I know you two like your time together and I don't want to intrude on that." He placed the containers of leftovers in the fridge. "I'll stay. Did you want watch a movie or something?"

"We need to talk about what happened today. And what's _going_ to be happening." She poured her mostly untouched wine out and rinsed the glass. She set it in the drying rack and walked into the living room with Luke trailing behind her. She motioned for him to sit on the couch while she stood to compose herself. She took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Last week I met with Mike Armstrong. His main interest was for me to consider selling the inn, but he would still keep me on to run it. I told him that wasn't going to happen. So, he's called me twice since our meeting and he's pretty much open to anything. I'm not selling, but he's willing to invest in it. He would also send me out to consult if that's what I wanted. I could travel which is something I always wanted to do. With Rory at Yale, this is the perfect time. But I kind of want to know what I'd be getting myself into which is why I called him today." She stopped to gauge Luke's reaction so far. He seemed to be digesting the first part of her story.

"And what would you be getting into?" asked Luke as he leaned forward resting his forearms on his thighs.

"I'm going to spend the summer in France." She watched him carefully.

Luke was quiet for what seemed like forever until he finally spoke. "Okay, see, when you mentioned traveling I assumed it was around _this_ country, not in Europe. Wow. Um, I need to stand up." He stood and immediately started pacing in front of the fireplace. Lorelai took his vacated seat on the couch and watched him for a minute.

"Luke," she said softly, "this doesn't change anything between us."

He stopped pacing and faced her. "Oh, no? Well things don't exactly feel too solid when the person I'm with decides she wants to live across the Atlantic Ocean for an entire summer."

"Sit down. Please?" she pleaded. He hesitated for a moment but gave in when he saw the look on her face. She reached for his hands and intertwined their fingers. "This trip has _nothing_ to do with our relationship. It's about me and not wanting to have any regrets. I don't know when an opportunity like this might come up again, Luke. And you have to trust me that we _are_ solid."

"It doesn't feel that way, Lorelai. I mean, if we're not moving forward in this relationship, what's the point? I want more."

She squeezed his hands a little bit tighter at his admission of wanting more. There was never a doubt in her mind that Luke loved her more than anything. The feeling was definitely mutual. Even though they didn't discuss it, marriage and kids were always something she thought about since the two of them got together. With the realization in the past week that her career could take a different turn, Lorelai back-burnered those thoughts. She decided that even if the experience was not all that she hoped it would be it would still be something she could carry with her for the rest of her life. If Luke loved her as much as she loved him, he would be supportive of her decision.

"Luke, I _need_ you to be okay with this. It's going to be hard enough as it is to be away from you. It'll be even harder knowing I don't have your support."

Luke loosened his fingers from her grip and cupped her face in both of his hands. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "You know I'm going to support you, Lorelai. It's a lot to digest though." He paused for a moment as a thought occurred to him. "When do you leave?"

"In six days," she whispered. She watched his eyes widen slightly and her chest tightened.

During her call to Mike Armstrong, he mentioned that they recently acquired a boutique bed and breakfast in La Croix-Valmer, France called Les 3 Îles. It was located in the south region right off the coast of the Mediterranean. The Durham Group would need her to take over the renovation plans until they found permanent residents to run the inn all year round. The only problem was that they would need her there ASAP so that the inn could open before the end of the summer. She said yes and within two hours she received an email with an itinerary and her flight details.

"Six days," Luke repeated softly. He sat back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her toward him. She rested her head on his chest as he played with the ends of her hair. "So, tell me about the job."

She smiled with relief and filled him in on her phone conversation and the itinerary they sent over. Luke listened to every detail and made a mental note to look up exactly where she would be located. Despite the uneasy feeling he felt about her being gone for so long and so far away, he was definitely proud of her.

"Man, I have so much to do before I leave. I have to talk to Sookie and make sure she remembers to check up on the inn. I know she's on maternity leave, but business doesn't stop when you have kids. And Michel. I need to fill him in on what's going on. He already thinks I'm selling the place and that he's out of a job. Maybe I'll tell him that I _am_ so that he's on his best behavior while I'm gone." She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of messing with Michel. She noticed Luke hadn't said much, so she turned to look up at him. "You okay?"

"I need to tell you something." He sighed loudly. "I, uh…I bought the Twickham house. For us. I don't have it anymore though. I told Taylor I didn't need it. I had three days to back out, but it only took me three hours. I thought you needed to know."

Lorelai gaped at him in confusion. "You bought…? How? When?" she stammered.

"Well, when Taylor finally decided to close down that ridiculous museum I asked him about it. I've always loved that house and I saw the opportunity and I took it. It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much. But then I realized I was trying to make all these plans, you know, for us without even talking to you about it. And then when you told me you were mulling over taking that job I knew I made a mistake. I found Taylor and told him to forget it, I changed my mind."

"Okay," she said slowly. "So I'm going to France and you bought a giant, old house today. We are officially two of the world's worst communicators."

"Yeah, well. I got caught up in trying to make plans for the future without even considering the fact that you might want something different. And when I said 'What about the kids?' I wasn't _demanding_ that we have kids. I wasn't laying down some kind of a mandate or anything. I got to thinking that kids wouldn't be so bad, especially if it was with you." He felt himself blush. He was never comfortable talking about his feelings, but he needed her to know that he was serious about their relationship.

She smiled at his sudden confession and couldn't help but tease him a little. "Luke Danes. Are you saying you want the whole package with me? Because I gotta tell you, I am a _lot_ of work—"

He cut her off with soft, lingering kiss. "You think I don't know that?" he mumbled once they separated. "And, yes, that whole package thing sounds pretty damn good." He trailed kisses across her cheek and down her neck.

"Okay. But before that package is signed, sealed, and delivered…" she trailed off. Trying to fight the urge to give into his ministrations she continued, "Maybe we should discuss our living situation."

Luke reluctantly pulled back. "I bought us a house, so I think you know where I stand on our living situation."

"Right, but you no longer have the house."

"Right."

"And you want us to move forward."

"Right."

"How about you move into _this_ house?" asked Lorelai with a hopeful expression. She had never lived with a man full time and the thought of that man being Luke felt right.

"Are you sure? What about Rory?"

It was so Luke to consider her daughter before anything else. Something Rory's own father had never done. The truth was, while this would always be Rory's home too, Lorelai couldn't move forward in her relationship with Luke without giving up the all-girl's clubhouse. This was her first home and she had no intention on leaving it anytime soon.

"This will always be her home, but I want you here too, Luke. We can do whatever we need to do to make it more _ours_. We can add on or paint or even hang that ridiculous singing bass you have on the wall in your apartment. I'd prefer to do the first two things, but…what do _you_ think?"

"I think I'd like that. Assuming you talk to Rory about it first. I don't want to shanghai her."

Lorelai gave him a good-natured eye roll. "Of course I will, Mr. Responsibility." 

* * *

The next few days seemed to fly on by. Just like Lorelai thought, Rory was more than okay with her sharing the house with Luke. To make things a little less awkward for him while Lorelai was away, Rory decided to stay with her grandparents in Hartford for the summer until her mother returned. Lorelai and Michel met at Sookie's house to discuss the plans for the next two months including who would be in charge. Sookie being part owner of the inn gave herself top ranking, but Michel would still oversee the day to day activity. Luke had spent every night at the house, but their physical contact was minimal, if at all. The running around and the planning was taking its toll on Lorelai. She came home with a migraine almost every night and her lower back had been giving her trouble.

On Wednesday, two days before she was set to leave, she drove out to Hartford to fill her parents in on her trip. They were annoyed that she waited until the last minute to tell them, but they were still extremely proud of their daughter. Lorelai even gave her father some of the credit since he was the one who set up the initial meeting for her to meet with Mike Armstrong. She left out the part about Luke moving in and them potentially renovating her house. She figured once she was back home and things were back to normal that she would fill them in on some of it.

On Thursday, Lorelai and Rory decided to drive to New York. They wanted to get in as much quality time as possible before Lorelai left in the morning. And what better way to do that than doing a little shopping in the city. Lorelai wanted to pick up a couple more wrap dresses for work and something a little more comfortable and beach-y, as she put it, for her days off.

"So exactly how close is this place to the beach?" asked Rory as she perused a rack of brightly colored bathing suits.

"Like five minutes. And every room has a seaside view. It's so gorgeous." She pulled out a couple of options. Her first choice was a red, bandeau bikini. The next choice was a royal blue monokini that tied around the neck. The last choice, for fun, was another monokini but black with a deep plunge neckline that went all the way down to her navel. It only covered her breasts leaving her entire backside exposed. From behind, it looked as if she was only wearing a pair of hipster bikini bottoms. "Do you have any Tylenol? I need something if I'm gonna make it through the rest of the day," said Lorelai from behind the closed door of the fitting room.

"I think so," Rory called out as she searched her purse. "Still battling the migraines?" She tossed her travel bottle of pills over the top of the door.

Lorelai caught the bottle and dry swallowed two of the gel capsules. "Nah. I've just been so sore lately. I think it's the stress of everything catching up to me, but don't worry. I plan on sleeping the entire plan ride tomorrow. What do you think?" She opened the door to her fitting room and modeled the last choice bathing suit for her daughter. She got the reaction she was expecting when Rory stared back at her in amusement. "Too much?"

Rory held out her hand with her pointer finger and thumb about an inch apart letting her mother know it was a tad bit over the top.

Later on that night, Luke and Lorelai were lying in bed enjoying what little time they had left together. Since she still wasn't feeling better, Luke had ran her a bubble bath in which he joined. An hour and a neck massage later, they dried off and dressed for bed. Her flight was leaving at 8:00 AM the next morning, so the fact that it was still pretty early for bed was irrelevant to her at the moment. She wanted to enjoy the warmth and comfort of her man for as long as she could.

"How would you feel about making the bedroom bigger?" Luke mumbled.

"Mmm," she responded sleepily. "Does bigger mean bigger closet?"

Luke chuckled. "Yes. Bigger bedroom, bigger closet, bigger bathroom. How about a bathroom in here? We could even look into putting one downstairs for when Rory is here."

"It would be nice to have another bathroom, that's for sure. What would we do with the space from the current bathroom? You want a man cave?" she teased.

"If I wanted a man cave I would stay in my apartment." He was quiet for a moment as he thought about it all. He had money stashed away from years of not having a whole lot of expenses plus the money that Taylor paid him to rent the space for the ice cream parlor. "I can meet with Tom and have him come look at the house. He'll be able to tell us what we have room for and how much it'll cost. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Keep me in the loop. I don't want it to be like the Maitland's in _Beetlejuice_ when they come home to an unrecognizable and completely gutted house."

Luke had no idea what she was referencing per usual, but he agreed to keep her updated on anything regarding the potential renovations. If things went according to plan, the remodel could be complete by the time Lorelai returned home from Europe. She wouldn't have to deal with strange men around the house and being woken up at the crack of dawn. All of which appealed to her. 

* * *

The next morning they stood in the middle of Bradley International Airport. Lorelai had already checked her bags and finished off her to-go cup of coffee. Since Luke couldn't go past security without a boarding pass, they were limited on where they could walk. It was still early, so the only thing that was open nearby was the Paradies Shops which carried basic snacks, trinkets, and magazines. Lorelai grabbed a couple of bags of candy and a bottle of water. She walked over to the magazine selection and picked up the latest People magazine and an US Weekly. Rory had let her borrow a couple of books as well which she had stored in her laptop bag she was using as her carry-on. After paying for her purchases, an idea came to her as she was storing her magazines away in her bag.

"Hey! What would you think about getting yourself a laptop?" They had walked over to a row of seats outside of the security check-point area.

Luke shot her a look that said 'Who are you kidding?'.

"I'm serious, Luke. Our phone bill is already going to be astronomical and there's this thing called Skype. You can video chat on the computer that way you won't forget what I look like." She gestured down her body to emphasize her point, but he didn't seem to be taking the bait. Luke was not big on technology. He only used his cell phone in emergencies. And it wasn't until recently that he discovered how to check his voicemail and to use his speed dial.

"I don't know. I'll look like an idiot asking someone to help me set it up. You know I don't know how any of that stuff works," he said gruffly. As unsure as he was about the technology, he did like the idea of being able to actually see Lorelai as opposed to only hearing her voice.

"You won't look like an idiot. I can have Rory go with you and she can set it all up. Please? For me?" She gave him her perfected pouty face and within seconds he agreed. But only with the promise that the computer would only be used for Skype. He refused to engage in an email-back-and-forth relationship.

Before they knew it, it was time for Lorelai to head through security. Luke walked her to the back of the line. The past week they had been pushing aside the emotion of not seeing each other for an entire summer. They let it build and build and now it was hitting both of them like a tidal wave. Lorelai turned and threw her arms around his neck hugging him as tight as he could stand it. He immediately encircled her waist and nuzzled the side of her neck. He inhaled the scent of her: peach shampoo and coffee. He wished he could bottle up the scent and keep it in his pocket until she returned safely back home. The dampness he felt on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He pulled back and his chest tightened at the sight of her crying.

"Hey," he said softly using his thumbs to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. "It's gonna be fine. I'm gonna get that stupid computer and we'll talk everyday. Okay?"

Lorelai nodded and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "I know. It's harder than I thought it was going to be." She sniffled as she grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. "I love you _so_ much."

Luke grinned at her. It wasn't often they expressed their love for one another through words. Whenever they did, it was like hearing it for the first time all over again. "I know. I love you too." He leaned in and captured her lips with his. Luke definitely wasn't one for PDA, but this moment called for it. Lorelai tilted her head and deepened the kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds. With their foreheads pressed together, they locked eyes and gave each other a shaky smile trying to put on a brave face.

Luke stood back as he watched her remove her belongings and place her carry-on bag inside one of the large buckets that pass under the scanners. He watched her walk through the metal detectors and then gather her things. She turned around before heading towards her terminal and blew him a kiss. He waited until he could no longer see her before heading back to his truck.

Once Lorelai was comfortable in her spacious, first-class seat, she opened her computer bag to pull out one of the magazines. Something fell onto the floor and she smiled when she realized what it was. Luke must have snuck it in her bag at some point in the past few days. It was a picture of the two of them. A candid shot of them dancing at Liz's wedding the year before. It was their first dance together on the night her life would change forever. Or so she thought…


	3. Paradise, Parasites, & Packages

Lorelai sat on the white sand staring out into the Mediterranean. This had become her favorite spot and her favorite time of day. The sun was starting to set and it gave the sky and clouds a beautiful pink and gold color. It was the only time of day where she felt at peace and could finally relax.

It was July 1st which meant she had been in France for six weeks. Six. Long. Weeks. When she first arrived, there was the hustle and bustle of the rooms still being renovated. The property was gorgeous. Although located in France, the inn itself had more of an Italian feel to it. With only nine rooms, Les 3 Îles was never overflowing with guests or tourists. It was private and quiet. Nothing like the Dragonfly. Each room had either a terrace or a balcony that overlooked the sea as well as the massive garden. Each of the nine rooms had a name, Lorelai's idea of course. For instance, The Druid Room. It's one of the smaller rooms, but something about it felt calming. All the colors were soft tans and light, peachy oranges. It had French doors that opened out onto a rod iron balcony that was shaded by a huge majestic cork tree. The first few weeks were exciting. She was able to enjoy the interior decorating aspect of the business a lot more this time. There was an endless budget to work with and she was trusted to make most of the decisions on her own. In fact, almost everything she did was on her own. It was nice at first. It made her feel more independent and business-like. But after a few weeks, she missed her routine. She missed the comfort and solace of the town she sought out so long ago. She missed her daughter. But most of all, she missed Luke.

They had a six-hour time difference which wasn't too terrible. Before going out to watch the sunset each night, Lorelai would call Luke via Skype. He kept her informed of all the construction going on at the house. To Lorelai's delight, he figured out how to send her pictures of the progress. Because of all the decision-making she was doing in France, Lorelai gave Luke full reign on whatever he thought looked best in the house. For her, it was one less thing. She discussed with him the progress the Durham Group had made on securing permanent inn-keepers (they would be arriving in a week), the loneliness she felt with being so isolated, and the biggest revelation. Her newly acquired diet of fruits, eggs, cheese, and SALAD. Yes. Lorelai Gilmore was now a salad eater. Chef salad of course loaded with eggs, cheese, fresh deli turkey that was delivered everyday, and tons of homemade ranch dressing. But still, she had never in her adult life eaten so healthy. She thought what enticed her to try something new was the tropical climate and the abundance of fruit and vegetables that were being delivered almost daily. It helped that the thought of anything she was used to eating was making her extremely nauseous. Cheeseburger and fries. Nope. Chili and cheese topped Pringles. Yuck. Even the thought of her beloved coffee made her stomach churn. She was definitely ready to go home and have the old Lorelai back. The one who could eat any and everything she wanted and not gain an ounce. She noticed in the past few weeks that she started to gain a little weight, mostly in her middle. She felt betrayed by her body. Here she was eating a Luke Danes Diet that she was actually craving and it was making her bloat. Thank God she packed her wrap dresses because the work slacks she brought were a little too snug for her liking. She kept the fact that she was sick for almost her entire trip to herself until earlier tonight. Luke could tell with every call that Lorelai felt worse and worse. She would always brush it off and blame it on the jet lag or the stress or caffeine withdrawals, but tonight he started to worry.

"Lorelai, what if you have a parasite or an infection? You can't take a risk with something like that. There has to be a clinic there that can see you." Luke hated the fact that she was sick and thousands of miles away. He was Mr. Fix-It and it killed him not to be there to take care of her.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. I'm not sure if the clinics are open on the weekend. There's a hospital not too far from here. Saint Raphael, I think."

"Good. That's good. Go there and let them check you out. Let them draw blood if they have to." Luke shuttered at the thought. "And, hey? One more week."

A few hours after hanging up with Luke, Lorelai made her way down to the beach where she was currently sitting. She smiled as she watched the sun completely set off in the distance. Luke's words from earlier playing on a loop in her head. _One more week._ This was indeed the trip of a lifetime, but she was ready to get back home. 

* * *

The next morning she informed the front desk manager, Claire, that she would be going to run an errand in town and if she was needed to call her cellphone. She got to know the staff that she helped to hire in the last six weeks, but she didn't feel the need to embellish on the actual reason for her trip. Claire called a taxi for Lorelai and she waited on the stone steps that led inside the lobby of the inn. She was perusing her small book of French translations when she noticed her taxi pull up in front of the rod iron entrance. She climbed in and gave the driver her intended location. Within fifteen minutes, he pulled up in front of the large hospital. She thanked and paid the driver before heading inside. The interior looked more like a giant office building. The corridors were wide with huge, white pillars lined up in the middle. What she assumed to be the reception area was off to one side surrounded by panes of glass that seemed to be the length of the entire wall. Lorelai walked up to the first window and gave the nurse sitting behind the glass a small smile.

"Bonjour. Do you speak English?" she asked nervously hoping the answer was yes. It was bad enough she was ill in a foreign country and at a foreign hospital. It would be even worse if she couldn't communicate her ailment.

"Oui, mademoiselle. How can I help you?" the nurse asked with a friendly smile.

Lorelai immediately relaxed. It also helped that the nurse didn't refer to her as a madame. "Um, I've been here on business for six weeks now and I've been feeling pretty sick almost the entire time. Vomiting and sometimes stomach cramps. It's been pretty stressful being away from home and my boyfriend thinks I contracted a parasite. I wanted to see if I could get checked out."

"Okay. Sign in here and I'll need your Passport and your insurance card, if you have one." The name tag the nurse wore read 'Amelie' and Lorelai couldn't help but think of the coincidence that it was so similar to her mother's name.

She signed in and handed over her credentials. Amelie made copies of everything and handed it back to Lorelai. She was brought in back to a small room where she was weighed. She rambled on a bit about her diet at home versus her diet here and how she can't believe the opposite effect it was having on her body. Amelie reassured her that it was normal for your body to bloat somewhat anytime you change your eating habits. Her blood pressure and temperature were normal and at the moment she wasn't experiencing any pain.

"We're going to take a couple tubes of blood, Miss Gilmore. They'll be sent down to the lab today and we should know something no later than Monday." Amelie stepped out and an older lady, whose name tag read 'Aileen', entered the room carrying three, empty tubes. She gave Lorelai a tight smile before assembling her supplies on a small medical tray. The procedure only took a minute or two and Lorelai was bandaged up and sent on her way. She provided them her cellphone number as well as the inn's number so they could reach her anytime.

She made it back to the inn at almost noon. She had skipped breakfast in case they needed to take her blood, so she was pretty hungry. She had the chef make her usual salad and she carried it back to her room that was located up the stairs from the lobby. She picked at her food, eating mostly the eggs and cheese. She grabbed a bottle of sparkling water out of the mini fridge and took a couple of sips. She debated whether or not to call Luke since it was only 6:00 AM in Stars Hollow. She decided against it and instead made her way downstairs to check on Claire at the front desk. 

* * *

Luke knew he was out of his mind. This was not the sort of thing he would normally do. He was a planner, a creature of habit and in no way a spur-of-the-moment kind of guy. All that went out of the window the minute he realized Lorelai hadn't been feeling well her entire trip. There was no way he could sit back and let her deal with things on her own anymore. He was determined for her to have something good come out of this trip, so it was now or never. He checked his watch and did the math. His plan should work. 

* * *

It was after 8:00 PM and Lorelai had been unable to reach Luke all day. She knew the finishing touches were being done on the house, but Luke usually kept his phone on him at all times. It was frustrating for her to feel so disconnected from everyone especially when she was used to being in control. She closed her laptop, grabbed her cream-colored, cable knit cardigan and headed for her favorite spot on the beach.

In six days she would finally be heading home. Mike Armstrong had visited earlier in the week to check on everything and to see how she was coping with the change in scenery. He was a family man, so he definitely understood her concerns about being away from home for so long. He loved all the ideas she came up with as far as decorating and educating the staff goes. She had definitely created a light, fun atmosphere which is what the Durham Group was looking to achieve. The praise made her feel accomplished and worthy of her role as a consultant. She thanked him for the opportunity, but assured him that this would most likely be the only international consulting trip she would accept. He promised he would keep her on stand-by in case she changed her mind one day. Movement to her left brought her out of her reverie. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Oh, my God!" she squealed as she ran and jumped into Luke's embrace. He caught her with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging him tight. "What are you doing here?!"

Luke couldn't help but laugh at her excitement over seeing him. At that moment, he knew he made the right decision in jumping on a plane and flying thirteen hours to see her. "I had to make sure you were okay."

She pulled back and gave him a mega-watt smile. She hadn't felt this good in weeks. She pulled him in for a fierce, hungry kiss. Six weeks without physical contact had been absolute torture. She poured every emotion she had been feeling into the kiss. As their tongues got reacquainted, Lorelai slid down Luke's body until her feet were planted on the sand. After a moment, they broke apart to catch their breath. Luke nuzzled her neck and placed soft kisses down the side. She turned her head to give him better access and saw that the sun was about to set.

"Luke. Look," she whispered as she gestured with her head for him to follow her gaze.

He knew this was her favorite time of the day and he was happy he got to enjoy it with her. But watching her watch the sunset took his breath away. "It's beautiful," he whispered as he stared at her.

They walked along the pathway that led back up to the inn's grounds. There were dozens of little solar lamps that lit up the walkway towards the front door. Lorelai used her key to open the door and ushered Luke inside. She stopped short when she noticed that Claire was still behind the front desk gathering her things.

"Claire! I thought you'd be gone by now. You scared me," said Lorelai with a nervous laugh. She felt like a teenager trying to sneak her boyfriend upstairs to her room.

"Well it was a good thing I was still here so I could let in Luke." Claire gave Lorelai a knowing smile.

"Wait. How did you know it was Luke? He could have been a crazy person trying to come in here. You can never be too careful," said Lorelai going into Mom Mode.

"Lorelai, relax. I've seen the picture of you two in your room. And besides, there aren't a lot of men around here who rock flannel shirts and backwards baseball caps in the summertime. I figured he was a special guest."

Lorelai sent Luke ahead to the room so he could unpack some of his things and she could help Claire lock up for the night. Her room was small but all she needed for just herself. There was a bathroom with a stand-up shower and a separate jacuzzi tub. He quickly washed his face trying to rid himself of the half a day's plane ride that was on him. He was pulling off his jeans when Lorelai opened the door to her room.

"I still can't believe you're here. How long are you staying?" she asked as she approached him.

"At least a few days. Longer if you need me to," he answered with a smile as he reached out for her hands. They intertwined their fingers and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The bandaid on the inner part of her arm caught his attention. "You saw a doctor today?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No. A nurse checked my temperature and blood pressure and everything looked fine, so they drew some blood. I should know something by Monday."

"How do you feel right now?" asked Luke as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good," she answered with a grin. "Really, really good." She arched one of her eyebrows to emphasize what she meant.

Luke leaned in and softly kissed her neck. Lorelai unbuttoned her cardigan she was still wearing and tossed it to the floor. She hummed her approval as he made his way down to her collarbone. He ran his hands along the hem of her t-shirt inching his way underneath to feel the warmth of her skin. Once he peeled off her shirt and tossed it aside, Lorelai immediately became self-conscious. She used both of her hands to cover her stomach, refusing to let him see her slightly bloated belly.

Luke pulled back confused. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"No. I don't want you to see my stomach. The nurse told me today it's normal for your body to bloat when your diet changes, but I don't like it."

"Lorelai," said Luke with a chuckle, "I can't even tell there's a difference. And even if there was, I don't care. You're beautiful and sexy no matter what you look like." He went back to work giving the other side of her neck the same attention. He felt her relax into him and he knew that she was over her initial embarrassment of her exposed stomach. It wasn't until things were getting hot and heavy on the bed that she made him stop once again.

"Please, please, please tell me you brought condoms. I didn't pack my diaphragm because, well duh, why would I?"

Luke reached down into his bag to retrieve one of the foil packets he had tossed in while packing and tore it open with his teeth. "Did you think I'd let us get pass the point of no return if I couldn't finish the job?" he asked with a sly grin. 

* * *

The next morning Luke awoke to Lorelai sprawled halfway across his chest. Somehow, despite the jet lag, he was still able to wakeup before her. Her breathing was deep and even so he knew there was nothing that would wake her up yet. He reached down into his bag and pulled out a small, blue velvet box. Since she was tucked into his left side, her left hand was resting on top of his chest. He opened the blue box and took out a White Gold, twisted vine engagement ring with a princess-cut diamond. A few weeks before, Kirk was in the diner peddling his collection of engagement rings that he had accumulated over the years. While the rings were beautiful, Luke wasn't comfortable purchasing a ring that had once belonged to someone else. He drove out to Hartford and had one custom-made to ensure that no one else would ever have another one like it. He took Lorelai's hand, slid the ring on, and gave her ring finger a gentle kiss before placing her hand back down on his chest.

Lorelai stirred almost forgetting for a second where she was and who was lying beside her. She shifted so that she could look up at the beautiful, naked man in her bed. With a sleepy smile, she reached up to stroke his cheek and the sparkly diamond on her hand caught her attention.

She pulled her hand away from his face and held it up to her own. Her eyes finally met his. "Luke?"

"I've been going crazy trying to come up with the perfect scenario. I'm not the most romantic guy, but I knew I wanted this to be special. So when you told me you had been sick and would need to see a doctor, I knew I needed to be here with you. I already had the ring and I thought what was more romantic than coming here on a whim and surprising you." They both shared a smile as he continued, "I love you, Lorelai. I want the whole package with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will," she said softly with a smile. And in true Lorelai fashion she added, "But this isn't like in 'A Walk to Remember' and you think I'm dying, is it?"

"Lorelai," said Luke in a warning tone.

She sat up and straddled his waist. After placing a soft kiss on his lips she whispered, "Just checking."

An hour later, they were enjoying a light breakfast out on the balcony. Luke was very impressed by Lorelai's choice in food which included: yogurt, scrambled eggs, sliced Mimolette cheese, and fresh pears. He was even more shocked when she opted for orange juice instead of coffee.

"So, how do I keep you eating this way once we get back home?" asked Luke as he downed the rest of his orange juice.

Lorelai scoffed. "Please. My new theory is that I'm not surrounded by all the temptation that I have at home." Her cellphone started ringing so she stood up to go grab it. "Out of sight, out of mind, Baby!" she shouted before answering the phone.

"Is this Miss Gilmore?" asked a male voice with a French accent.

"It is. Who's calling?"

"This is Dr. Dubois. I work at Saint Raphael. Is this a good time?"

"Yes, of course. You have my results already? Wow, that was fast." She walked back out to the balcony and sat down. She put her hand over the receiver and mouthed the word 'doctor' to Luke who nodded and leaned forward to watch her.

"Well, Amelie informed us that you are in fact visiting here for work, so we wanted to get the results back to you as soon as possible. Now. We took three samples of blood. The first tube had an EDTA additive which we use when testing blood for abnormal cells or malaria parasites. Those results came back negative."

"No parasites," whispered Lorelai to Luke who nodded in confirmation.

"The second tube had a Sodium EDTA additive that we use when testing for trace elements such as mercury or lead. Those results came back as negative as well."

"Okay. And the third tube was for fun?" she asked trying to remain hopeful that everything was okay.

"The third tube we didn't mix with an additive so that we could run a number of different tests. It seems that your hCG levels are extremely high. The average woman has levels that are less than 5 mlU and your levels are at 7,650 mlU."

"Um, not to sound like a complete moron, but what exactly is hCG and why is mine so high?" She looked at Luke and shrugged indicating she still didn't understand what was going on. Her eyes widened as she listened to the doctor. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

Luke panicked as he watched her process whatever news she had received. After a moment, she recovered and thanked the doctor for his call. He was about to ask what the results were when she jumped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Luke sat there paralyzed by the thought of what could illicit this kind of reaction. Finally, he stood and knocked on the partially closed bathroom door.

"Lorelai? Are you okay?"

"No!" she shouted through her sobs.

"I need you tell me what's wrong. I'm freaking out here." He stood in front of the door with his hands on his hips staring down at the floor. Suddenly the door whipped open, her eyes red and her cheeks stained with tears.

"You wanted the whole package? Well, congratulations Luke, you're gonna be a daddy." She backed up into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

After staring at the closed door for a few minutes, Luke slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the end. He took off his cap, tossed it to the floor, and laid back with the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes. _Shit._


	4. Que Sera, Sera

" _Yes. I was saying that hCG is the hormone responsible for all early pregnancy symptoms. And judging by where your levels are at, I'd say you're around 7-8 weeks pregnant."_

The doctor's words were playing on a loop inside her head. It all made sense. How could she be so naive? The headaches, the soreness, the puking, the aversion to coffee, the bloated belly. She was so stupid to think that because she had some spotting almost two months ago that there was no need to take a pregnancy test.

Now, Lorelai sat on the edge of the garden tub gripping the sides tightly to calm herself down. _This isn't how this was supposed to happen,_ she thought. She wiped away the tears underneath her eyes with her fingertips and stood to wash her face at the sink. She grimaced at her reflection. Her face was red and blotchy from crying and her hair was a tangled mess from the events of the night before. She raised up her camisole enough to see her stomach. With her left hand, she rubbed the gentle swell of her belly as her engagement ring caught her attention. She held her hand out in front of her and stared in awe at the beautiful diamond on her hand. All she could think about now was the look on Luke's face when she said those words. _You're gonna be a daddy._ He looked shocked of course, but mostly confused. It always took him a minute to digest new information. She didn't even give him a minute. She slammed the door in his face because _she_ still hadn't digested the information. She opened the door to the bathroom.

"Luke, I'm-" He was gone. She noticed his baseball cap on the floor near the foot of the bed and her own words came back to haunt her. _Suddenly there's a puff of smoke and a baseball cap spinning around on the floor._ She grabbed her cell phone, but before she could start to dial, she heard a splash come from the pool outside. She set her phone down and walked out onto the balcony. Across the garden she could see the pool and in the pool was Luke, swimming laps back and forth. She relaxed a tiny bit knowing he didn't completely abandon her. She grabbed her cable-knit cardigan, slid her feet into her flip flops and headed outside.

Luke had laid on the bed for as long as he could stand it. He could hear her crying, but she had shut him out and there was nothing he could do. He sat up and walked out to the balcony. He arrived right before sunset the previous day, so he wasn't able to see how beautiful this place actually was. It was definitely a paradise. The type of place he could see the two of them coming to for a vacation or even their honeymoon one day. His thoughts stopped there when he remembered it wasn't the two of them anymore. Her words to him had stung and not because of what they were. It was how she said it. He tried to think back to how and when this could have happened, but he came up with nothing. He wanted to sit and talk about everything with Lorelai, but clearly she wasn't in the mood. He decided he could no longer stand around this tiny room awaiting a response from her.

Luke was sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs dangling in the water when he felt someone standing next to him. He looked up to see Lorelai, her expression unreadable. He grabbed his towel folded beside him and dried his face and hair.

"Can we go for a walk?" she murmured gesturing towards the beach in front of them.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, both of them wanting to talk, but afraid of saying the wrong thing. Lorelai finally stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I didn't handle the news very well and you didn't deserve to find out the way that you did."

Luke took a deep breath and exhaled. "I understand you being upset, but what I don't understand is how this even happened? We're always so careful."

She snorted. "Not always." It was bad enough dealing with yet another unplanned pregnancy, but it was even worse when the events of that night were still a blur. "The night of the magazine party? The party _we_ started in the limo on the way home?"

Luke closed his eyes for a moment reliving that night. Neither one of them had eaten, but they did get their fair share of drinks. He definitely remembered that. Bits and pieces of the rest of that night came to the surface. The two of them stumbling up the stairs to his apartment. Him pinning Lorelai up against the wall outside his door and kissing her deeply. Their clothes flying in all directions as they entered the apartment. The giggling and the clumsiness. Even when they were sober it was so easy to get caught up in the moment. Luke could understand why neither of them remembered protection that night. He noticed her staring at the ocean, lost in thought.

"Hey," he said softly. When she turned her attention back to him, he continued. "This doesn't change anything for me. I still love you. I still wanna marry you. Did I expect to get all this at once? No way in hell. But, Lorelai, I'm not going anywhere. The remodel is pretty much done. We have way more space than before. Everything will be _fine_."

Her eyes filled with tears. She turned and walked towards the water letting the waves wash over her feet. The feeling of guilt was starting to overwhelm her. Most women in a loving, committed relationship would be over the moon with news of a baby on the way. But all she could think about was what people were going to say. And by people, she meant her mother. No, she wasn't sixteen anymore and yes, she already built a life and a business for herself. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling of being shamed by her mother for letting this happen once again. Luke stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest. He hugged her tight before placing a kiss on the top of her head. She finally turned around to face him.

"You make it sound so easy, but I'm _so_ scared, Luke."

"I'm _not_ saying it's going to be easy. I'm saying that you're not alone in this, Lorelai." He watched her process his words for a moment before asking, "What makes you so scared?"

Lorelai exhaled sharply. "Everything. My age and all the risks there, plus the fact that I'm not exactly the world's healthiest eater. Well, until recently anyway. This is definitely your kid if you even thought about questioning it. And of course there's the matter of telling everyone. Even if we don't tell them right away and decide to get married first they'll all know. This is not how this was supposed to be. We haven't even lived together yet and now we're engaged with a kid on the way? I thought it would be different this time. I thought I would be traveling. I thought I would be planning a wedding and a honeymoon. I thought we would decide together whether or not we wanted this." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Life doesn't care what your plans are, Lorelai. You can still do all those things you want to do. Look at everything you accomplished when you were much younger and with no one to support you. And as far as telling people and what they might say, who cares? I sure as hell don't. All that matters to me is that you're happy. And _maybe_ a little bit healthier." They shared a smile and Luke started to relax for the first time since she gave him the news.

Lorelai let his words sink in for a moment. He was right. This time would be different. Luke was there for her and would always be there for her. And their baby. Married now or not, they were solid. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his. "I'm still scared," she whispered as they locked eyes, "but I _am_ happy. You think I'm a lot of work now, but wait until you meet hormonal Lorelai. She's a real treat, my friend."

"I'm willing to take the risk. Besides, I didn't have to experience your caffeine detox, so I think it'll be smooth sailing from here." He gave her that lop-sided grin that drove her crazy and pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Lorelai looked at Luke curiously.

"Are _you_ scared?" she asked.

"Oh, out of my mind. But it's more the anticipation and not knowing what to expect." Luke intertwined their fingers as they made their way back towards the inn.

"Well, lucky for you I've never been pregnant in my thirties, so we'll both be in the dark a little bit."

"What's next? Obviously you need to see a doctor. A _baby_ doctor."

She corrected him. "OB/GYN."

"Right. So, are you still going to stay here the rest of the week or are you coming home sooner?" They walked up the pathway towards the front of the inn.

"I can't leave until the new owners get here. The latest should be by Friday…" She trailed off when she noticed two Mercedes SUV's parked in front of the inn. She recognized the silver one as Mike Armstrong's but the black one was unfamiliar.

They entered the lobby to find Mike talking with Claire at the front desk. They both turned towards Lorelai and Luke as they walked inside.

"Mike, hi!" said Lorelai with a smile. "Luke, this is Mike Armstrong. Mike, this is my fiancé Luke." She couldn't believe how natural it felt to call him her fiancé. She could tell by the smirk on Luke's face that he was proud of his new title.

The men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before Mike asked if he could meet with Lorelai for a moment. She gave Luke the key to her room and sent him up to wait for her. They walked out to the garden where a middle-aged couple was admiring the landscape. Mike introduced them as Jean-Pierre and Caroline Martin, the new owners of Les 3 Îles. A part of Lorelai was relieved that their arrival came sooner than expected, but the other part of her was a tiny bit disappointed. As much as she was ready to head back to Stars Hollow, this place in France had been her home for six weeks. She had put as much of herself as she could into it and now she had to hand it over. But seeing how excited the Martin's were and how much they loved what she did with the inn made her feel at ease. This would always be the place where her first big traveling job took her, the place where she got engaged, and the place where she received the news that her life would once again be changed. In a weird way, this inn gave her hope. It was proof that she was capable of turning a stressful situation into something wonderful.

* * *

"How about now?" asked Lorelai for the tenth time. They were driving home from the airport and she insisted on closing her eyes so that she would be surprised when she saw the house.

"Lorelai," Luke groaned. "I told you I would say when it was time to open your eyes, even though _you_ were the one who insisted on closing them."

"And I told _you_ to send me pictures of the outside and since you did not, I have no choice but to torture you."

It was good to be back in the states. After Mike had given Lorelai the okay to head home, her and Luke were on a red-eye flight that Sunday night. She felt a pang of melancholy as they pulled away from the inn in which she had spent half her summer. The new owners promised to keep in touch with her and they even offered Luke and Lorelai a free stay if they decided to come back for their honeymoon. Lorelai hadn't even thought that far in advance.

Since Luke never got the chance to adjust to the time difference, he slept for most of the flight leaving Lorelai alone with her thoughts. She didn't want to overwhelm herself with all the plans that needed to be made. She wanted to take things slow and one step at a time. The first thing she wanted to concentrate on was the house. Their house. Luke was good about keeping her updated and sending her pictures, but she was still anxious to see what it looked like as a whole.

As Luke steered his way through town, Lorelai knew she was home. There was a shift in the air that she couldn't quite place. She smiled as Luke confirmed that they made it. She opened her eyes and took it all in. It was the same house, but it was different too. It reminded her of going off to summer camp as a kid. She always had the best time. Maybe it was because she wasn't around her parents. Or maybe it was because she was actually able to _be_ a kid.

They exited the truck and carried their suitcases to the front porch. The railings and the trim had a fresh coat of white paint. The house was still blue but about two shades darker, which Lorelai loved. It went so well with the large shrubbery Luke had planted in front of the porch and along the house. Luke opened the front door and ushered Lorelai inside. The first thing she noticed was the new, downstairs bathroom.

"Wow! This came out great. Who would have thought we'd have the room?" She inspected the new bathroom which was a little more than half the size of the one that used to be upstairs.

"I figured we could let Rory pick out the towels and stuff to decorate it. Make it more hers," said Luke standing behind her.

Lorelai nodded in agreement and walked out into the living room. The walls, which used to be yellow and had wallpaper, were now a dark, minty green. The hardwood floors were refinished and there was a built-in bookshelf underneath the staircase. What was once a single door that led outside, was now a set of French doors.

"Do you like the couch? It came in right before I left to come see you, so I couldn't send a picture."

"I _love_ the couch!" She sat down and bounced on it for a few seconds. "It's way bouncier than the old couch."

Luke smiled and offered her his hand. She bounced on her toes as they headed for the stairs. Their new bedroom is what she wanted to be kept up-to-date on the most. It wasn't about the walk-in closet or the new, huge bathroom. It was a space that they would share for the rest of their lives. Luke opened the double doors and nudged Lorelai inside. It was perfect. The amount of natural light in the room was only the start of it. There were now five, huge windows. Two beautiful chairs placed in front of two of those windows. A huge armoire that Lorelai hoped contained a television despite Luke's rant about REM sleep. The bathroom was even more perfect. They were able to keep Lorelai's original claw-foot tub. There was a stand-up shower and they each had their own sinks.

"You did good, Mister." Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"We have one more room to see," said Luke as they broke apart.

He led her down the hall to where the original bathroom was located. He opened the door to reveal an empty room with hardwood floors to match the rest of the house and light, grey-colored walls. She had joked about the room being Luke's man cave or even a possible sewing room. It was now obvious what the room would be used for, but for some reason, Lorelai didn't want to let her mind go there. _One step at a time,_ she reminded herself.

"It's nice," she muttered as she turned and walked back down the hall and toward the stairs.

Luke closed the door and stood there trying to figure out what had happened. He knew there was nothing particularly exciting about the room, but he assumed there would at least be a discussion about the furniture needed or if she wanted a different color for the walls.

He found her in the kitchen chugging a bottle of water. He studied her for a second before asking, "Is everything okay?"

She nodded as she swallowed. "I'm fine. Hey! How about I unpack everything and you run to check up on the diner? I need to keep busy so I don't fall asleep. I want to get back on East coast time as soon as humanly possible." She walked towards the foyer and grabbed her computer case and Luke's duffle bag.

Luke grabbed her two roller suitcases and followed her upstairs. He listened to her ramble on about all her clothes and how she was glad she had most of it washed. Her voice was calm, but there was something about her demeanor that had Luke worried. He reached out to touch her arm.

"Lorelai, what's going on?" he asked gently.

Lorelai stood still for a moment not meeting Luke's gaze. Finally, she looked up at him. "I don't know. Coming home and seeing the room. It made it all feel so real. And until we know for sure that it's all systems go, I don't want let myself get too attached. I don't even want to think about it yet. Okay?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, okay." He cleared his throat and told her he would be back after the lunch rush was over. It was already after noon, so she said that was fine as long as he brought her back something to eat.

After Luke was gone, Lorelai finished unpacking and decided to call Rory to let her know they made it home. Rory knew about the engagement ring that Luke bought, but she didn't know that he went to France to propose. Lorelai wanted to wait and tell her in person.

"Well, hello my favorite daughter!" gushed Lorelai when Rory answered her phone.

"You're home?! I can tell you're home. You sound different."

They talked for a few minutes. Rory was enjoying her summer staying in the pool house, but was relieved to be able to come home sooner rather than later. She promised Lorelai that she would be home after Friday night dinner. She also promised that she wouldn't tell her grandparents of Lorelai's early arrival, giving her one more free Friday.

After hanging up with Rory, Lorelai decided to organize their bathroom. They had the bare essentials and what was left from the old bathroom, but Lorelai wanted to add some new stuff. She grabbed her Hello Kitty notepad from downstairs and started making a list. She pulled open one of the bathroom drawers to check its contents and spotted her diaphragm case. She popped it open and stared for a moment. There it was. Her roadblock. The small piece of silicone that served her so well over the years. She snapped the case shut and tossed it back into the drawer.

After searching the desk downstairs for her Filofax, Lorelai flipped it open to the emergency contacts listed in the back. She grabbed the cordless phone and dialed the number.

"Hi. This is Lorelai Gilmore. I need to make an appointment with Dr. Rosen sometime this week."

* * *

"This is not as bad as the hospital, Luke. You don't have to stare up at the ceiling." Lorelai patted Luke's knee and handed him a National Geographic magazine.

"It's just a precaution," he mumbled as he took the proffered magazine.

It was Wednesday morning and they were waiting to be seen at Lorelai's OB/GYN. When she told Luke about the appointment, Lorelai had expected him to get queasy at the thought of going to a gynecologist. She knew about his disgust of hospitals and sick people, so she figured this fell in the same category. To her surprise, however, he wanted to tag along.

In the two days since they came home, Luke and Lorelai had not discussed any of the events that took place in France. It was as if she had pressed pause on their life for the time being. Her plan of taking things one step at a time was out the window the minute she realized that she needed to know if all this was really happening. Not that she didn't trust the European medical system. She just needed to physically see that she was pregnant, even though in her heart she knew it had to be true.

"Lorelai?" a short, red-headed nurse asked with a smile.

They stood and followed her to the back. Lorelai was given a small cup to pee in while the nurse showed Luke to one of the empty exam rooms. She carried her sample to the nurse with a sympathetic smile. She was then weighed and shown to the room where Luke was waiting. The nurse handed Lorelai a gown and told her to change before stepping out of the room and closing the door.

"Man, I haven't done that in a while," chuckled Lorelai as she sat on the exam table. When Luke shot her a confused look, she clarified. "Peed in a cup."

Before Luke could respond, Dr. Rosen walked in. She introduced herself to Luke and took a seat on the stool in front of the exam table. She checked Lorelai's chart and confirmed a few things since her last visit. "Can you tell me the first day of your last period?"

"I thought it was May 13th. That was the day my friend had her little girl. It was really light and only lasted a few days." It felt weird discussing this kind of thing with Luke in the room. She couldn't dwell on it though. If she was pregnant, they would be experiencing way worse than a few routine questions.

Dr. Rosen nodded as she made notes in Lorelai's chart. She mentioned that it was common to have spotting after conceiving and that most women think it _is_ actually their period. When she announced that she would be performing a physical exam, Luke's head jerked towards Lorelai. Lorelai mouthed 'It's okay' and gestured for him to stand closer to her head. Dr. Rosen performed the pelvic exam as Luke looked anywhere but at the woman currently between his fiancée's legs.

"Okay. Everything looks good, Lorelai. We'll do a vaginal ultrasound in case it's too soon for a topical one." Dr. Rosen placed some gel-like lubricant on a rather large wand connected to a machine with a computer screen. "You're going to feel a little bit of pressure," she said as she inserted the wand.

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it. She took a few cleansing breaths as her body adjusted to the foreign instrument. Dr. Rosen gestured to the screen and hit a few keys on the machine that froze the picture in place. It was a fuzzy, gray image. In the middle of the image was a black, bean-shaped circle. And in that circle, was a tiny baby.

"Looks like you're around eight weeks pregnant, Lorelai. You see that little flicker in the middle? That's the baby's heart beating. Congratulations. I'll print you some pictures to take home."

After the doctor stepped out, Luke inched his way closer to the screen. His eyes were fixated on the tiny circle. He was at a loss for words. By the time he and his dad found out about Liz being pregnant with Jess, she was already further ahead in her pregnancy. He never went to her check-ups or saw sonograms. This was a whole new world. And this was _his_ tiny baby growing inside of Lorelai. He turned around to share his excitement with her, but it quickly faded when he saw her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rushed back to her side. He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'm fine." She sniffled. "This is really happening, isn't it?" She searched his face for any sign of remorse or regret, but only saw love and concern.

"It's happening." He placed his hand on her stomach. They locked eyes for a moment before Dr. Rosen returned to the room.

"Okay. I printed you a few of them just in case," she said with a smile as she handed the photos to Lorelai. "Did you two have any questions for me?"

"I've noticed that I'm already starting to show, but I'm eating way healthier than I ever have. Is that normal? There _is_ only _one_ baby in there, right?"

"It's normal for you to show a little sooner with your second pregnancy. And, yes, there's only one baby in there. You will also feel the baby move sooner than you did with your first. Your labor tends to be shorter the second time around too. You may also feel more tired this time, but as long as you take your prenatal vitamins you should be fine. I can prescribe you an energy booster supplement if you think you need it." Dr. Rosen watched the two of them take all the information in for a moment before asking, "Is there anything else on your mind?"

They exchanged a look and Luke motioned for Lorelai to speak up. The one thing they had discussed was Lorelai's concern over her age. That had been the main issue weighing on her mind lately.

Lorelai hesitated before asking, "Will this be considered a high-risk pregnancy?"

"A pregnant woman over the age of 35 _is_ considered high-risk, but that usually pertains to first-time mothers. Things can be more difficult for older mothers such as the risk for high blood pressure as well as gestational diabetes. Basically all risks increase with age." Dr. Rosen noticed the sullen look on Lorelai's face. "Lorelai, you have no family history of genetic diseases or disorders. You are more than capable of bringing another healthy baby into the world."

Lorelai nodded slightly, but she still felt unsure. She looked down at the sonogram in her hand and traced the tiny baby with her pointer finger.

Dr. Rosen watched her for a moment before standing up. She instructed Lorelai to lie back and pull her gown up enough to expose her stomach. "This will be a little cold," she said as she squirted a generous amount of gel on the lower part of Lorelai's abdomen. She grabbed her fetal Doppler and glided it around until they heard a fast-pace, whooshing sound.

"Oh, my God," whispered Lorelai. "Is that…?" A tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled the familiar sound when she was pregnant with Rory. It was the sound of their baby's heartbeat. It sounded steady and strong. For a moment, her fears melted away as she lay comforted by the sound of the life growing inside of her.

* * *

Two days later, Lorelai was pacing in front of the windows in the living room. Rory had told her that after Friday night dinner she would head that way and Lorelai was anxious to get her two pieces of news out of the way as soon as possible.

Since their appointment on Wednesday, Luke and Lorelai pretty much kept to themselves. She called the inn to check in and had called Sookie as well, but she had yet to visit anyone in person. This was Sookie's first week back since giving birth to Martha, so Lorelai was relieved to know that things at the inn would be getting back to normal. But as normal as things would be, it wouldn't last long. Once everyone found out about the pregnancy, things would change once again. It was bad enough that Luke was being peppered with questions regarding his out-of-character, spontaneous trip abroad. That, combined with the fact that no one had seen Lorelai around town, was enough to get the rumors started. But Lorelai couldn't dwell on that. She couldn't tell anyone anything until she told her best friend first.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the headlights from Rory's Prius pull into the driveway. She ran outside as Rory exited the car and nearly toppled her over with a fierce hug.

"Oh, kid, I missed you so much!" gushed Lorelai, refusing to loosen her hold on her daughter.

"I missed you too, Mom!" said Rory, hugging her mother back just as tight.

After unpacking the car and unloading the contents in Rory's bedroom, the girls walked around the house. Rory had stopped by a few times over the summer to check out the progress, but it was early on in the remodel. She was touched that Luke wanted her to make the downstairs bathroom her own and told Lorelai that she had a keeper. Lorelai smiled, thankful that her daughter and Luke always had a special bond.

They headed upstairs so that Lorelai could show off her massive new bedroom. Rory was a little jealous of Lorelai's much bigger and fancier bathroom and even joked about claiming one of the sinks as her own. They plopped down on the bed as Rory filled Lorelai in on dinner and what she had been up to most of the summer.

"So, how surprised were you when Luke showed up in France?" asked Rory with a smirk. Luke had called her on his way to the airport with vague details about Lorelai being homesick and him wanting to surprise her.

Lorelai nodded. "I was _pretty_ surprised. It's not like Luke to do things on a whim, that's for sure." She felt like this was the perfect segue into sharing the first bit of news. She cleared her throat. "There were a couple of surprises on that trip." She held her left hand out for Rory to see.

"Mom!" Rory gasped as she reached for Lorelai's hand to get a better look. "Who knew Luke, King of the Monosyllables, could be so romantic. Man, he knows how to pick out a rock."

"Yeah. He did good," said Lorelai in a dreamy voice.

"Okay. You said there were a couple of surprises. What else happened?"

"Follow me." Lorelai pulled Rory off the bed and led her down the hall to the empty bedroom at the end. They stood in the middle of the room for a few seconds before Rory spoke.

"Soo, you two are going old school and sleeping in separate bedrooms?" asked Rory confused about why an empty bedroom would be a surprise.

Without saying anything, Lorelai reached in her back pocket, pulled out a sonogram picture, and handed it to her daughter. Rory squinted at the picture trying to make out what it was she was looking at. When she saw her mother's name on the top left corner and the name of her OB/GYN next to it, her head jerked up.

"Mom? You're…?"

"Yep. A little over eight weeks," she answered softly. She watched her daughter do the math and saw her eyes widen slightly.

"You _were_ pregnant that day in the hospital with the apple. I thought you said the crisis had passed? Didn't you take a test?"

Lorelai explained the period she thought she had gotten that day, but come to find out, it was spotting. She also explained that all the migraines and muscle aches prior to her trip were all signs that she didn't see.

"And there I was eating super healthy but gaining weight despite puking almost everyday. I just assumed it was stress." Lorelai told Rory about going to the hospital and getting her blood drawn. She also told her about the phone call she received while Luke was there and the freakout that followed. It felt good to share the information with someone else for a change.

"What happens now? Are you guys getting married before the baby comes?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't talked about that yet. It hasn't even been a week since we found out and I won't be able to hide it much longer." She lifted up the Yale hoodie she was wearing to show Rory her visible baby bump she was hiding underneath it.

"It's not _that_ noticeable, Mom," said Rory unconvincingly. "Kind of like an after-dinner pooch. You can still hide it until you figure out when you want to tell people. It's common to gain weight when you go on vacation. Go with that if anyone asks."

They exited the room and walked down the hall. "So, you think I can keep from telling the grandparents about my little after-dinner pooch? Maybe they won't even notice."

Rory scoffed. "Please. Do you not remember how quickly grandma noticed her antique sewing box was missing that night Logan came for dinner? She'll notice."

Lorelai groaned at the thought of telling her parents. She hoped the fact that Luke proposed before either one of them knew about the baby would soften the blow. She also hoped she didn't have to convince Luke to be in attendance when she delivered the news.

"Hey…" Lorelai nudged her daughter once they were seated on the couch. "How do _you_ feel about all of this?"

"I don't know. It kind of depresses me to think that I'll be forty when the kid is my age but…" joked Rory with a shrug. When she saw her mother's smile quickly fade, Rory held her mother's hands in her own. "I'm happy, Mom. For you _and_ Luke. He loves you a lot. It's gonna be great."

Lorelai nodded and sniffed. "I love you, kid." She leaned in and hugged her first born. They pulled apart as Lorelai asked, "Movie?"

Rory smiled. "Sure. What'd you have in mind? Wait, let me guess. _Baby Boom_? Or how about _Nine Months_?"

Lorelai shoved her daughter playfully. "Ha, ha. You're hilarious."


	5. I'm Fine & Other Lies

Lorelai groaned. "Oh, kid. You better at least look like me because as of right now you have all the tell-tale traits of your daddy."

It was 5:00 AM and Lorelai was sitting on the floor in the bathroom. Her morning sickness had gotten better for the most part, but occasionally, it hit her hard. For this reason, she was glad that Luke decided to put the toilet in a separate little room from the rest of the bathroom. She couldn't imagine being woken up to the sound of someone puking at the crack of dawn. She stood up and flushed the toilet just as she heard a light knock on the door.

"Lorelai? You okay?" asked Luke.

She opened the door and brushed passed him. "I'm fine."

She walked over to her sink and rinsed out her mouth. After a moment, Luke joined her and they brushed their teeth in silence.

"Not only does your kid not want me having coffee, but now I'm on _your_ sleep schedule too," said Lorelai with a pout.

"So it's my kid when something is wrong but _your_ kid when you're feeling fine? How is that fair?" asked Luke, amused but not surprised by her antics.

"It's just how it is, baby," she said with a shrug. "I do the growing, so I make the rules."

Luke kissed her forehead and went about his morning routine. It's only been a week since they returned home, but it didn't take him long to learn that arguing with a pregnant woman was a losing battle. Two nights ago, for instance, Lorelai insisted she was craving chicken parmesan. About an hour into cooking, she came downstairs and asked what he was making for dinner. When Luke told her he was cooking what she requested, Lorelai insisted she told him she wanted a steak. After a back and forth about how chicken parmesan sounds nothing like steak, Lorelai broke down in tears calling herself a "crazy, pregnant woman" and apologized to Luke for him having to put up with her. Luke being Luke would have it no other way. From that moment on, he just let all her crazy theories and rules roll off his back because, at the end of the day, he just wanted her to be happy.

"Are you still planning on showing your face at the inn today?" asked Luke as he fastened his watch and grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Yep. I can't keep putting it off. I just hope no one notices Baby Danes before I'm ready to start telling people." At only nine weeks pregnant, Lorelai and Luke could tell a difference in the size of her belly. Rory still insisted it looked like an after-dinner pooch.

"We're still holding out until your third month?"

Lorelai nodded. "If it's possible. From what I read, it's best to wait until after the first trimester."

"And we're definitely still telling your parents everything on Friday?"

Lorelai made a whimpering sound. "Yes. Maybe I can convince them to come here, on our own turf. That way we can kill all three birds with one stone."

"Three?" asked Luke. "I thought your parents knew about the remodel."

"Silly rabbit," chuckled Lorelai as she smoothed a hand down his cheek. "You have so much to learn. I have to tell my parents things _after_ the fact otherwise they will want to have input and try to make changes. Trust me. I've had years of experience in dealing with them."

"I don't doubt that."

Luke gave her a quick kiss and left for the diner. Lorelai went through her closet to try and find something comfortable but also something that would keep things hidden. Not only had her waist expanded, but so had her cup size. She refused to succumb to wearing maternity clothes this soon in her pregnancy, but she had no choice in shopping over the weekend for bigger bras.

She decided on her most flow-y DVF dress. It was black and white and knee-length. The dress was sleeveless, so she grabbed one of her white shrugs to make it a little more work appropriate. She decided against wearing heels and grabbed a pair of black ballet flats hoping her choice in shoes wouldn't give anything away. She laid everything on the bed and tiptoed downstairs so she wouldn't wake Rory.

One more thing she had to add to her 'Luke: You ARE the Father' list was her sudden appreciation for tea. She couldn't believe it. All the years she spent mocking Luke for his disdain of coffee and love for tea. And now, here she was almost every morning drinking peppermint tea. To be fair, it was only on the days when her morning sickness hit her full force. The peppermint tea helped to settle her stomach. Still, it made her feel like an imposter. This pregnancy was changing so many things about her she was unable to keep track anymore.

The whistling of the tea kettle interrupted her thoughts. She steeped her teabag in her mug while she popped her prenatal vitamins in her mouth and chased it with a sip of cold water. She grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter and sliced it.

"Uh oh," croaked Rory as she opened the door to her room and rubbed her eyes. "Morning sickness reared it's ugly head again?"

"Sorry," said Lorelai with an apologetic smile. "I was trying to be quiet."

"It's okay. I told Andrew I would help him do inventory this week and I wanted to get there early." Rory made her way towards the downstairs bathroom. After a moment, she returned and started the coffee maker. She took a seat at the table next to her mother while her coffee brewed.

"Today's the day, huh?" asked Rory as she leaned over to steal a slice of apple off of Lorelai's plate.

"Yes. I've been home a week. I have to show my face. People will start talking even more if I don't."

"No matter what news you give them, people are going to ask a million questions." Rory gave her mother a pointed look.

Lorelai knew her daughter was right. The fact that Luke proposed on the same day they found out about her possibly being pregnant was a huge coincidence.

"I don't _have_ to say anything about anything today," said Lorelai as she twirled her engagement ring around on her finger. "And honestly, I haven't told the grandparents yet and I do _not_ want a repeat of what happened when I didn't tell Mom about Max and me getting engaged."

"Have you guys even talked about a wedding? Are you going to wait until after the baby or do it before you get really fat?" Rory smirked at her mother to show that she was joking.

Lorelai carried her empty mug and plate over to the sink. She turned around and leaned back against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest.

"To be honest, I've practically forgotten that we're even engaged. It sounds horrible, but this whole pregnancy thing pushed everything to the side. It's fun to plan a wedding, but having a baby is a little more important. I think I'd be okay with planning something small and intimate and then doing something bigger down the road one day."

"Well, what does Luke want?"

"That's the thing. I have no idea. We don't talk about it. All we talk about is the pregnancy. And until _we're_ on the same page, I don't want to answer questions from anyone else."

Rory nodded her agreement. "So, no spreading the news of any kind today?"

Lorelai shook her head slightly. "Not yet." 

* * *

Lorelai sat in the oversized chair next to her bed in a daze. It was Friday evening and somehow she thought that inviting her parents over for dinner would make it easier to deliver the news. Now, as the minutes ticked down until their arrival, she was not so sure.

The week had gone by rather smoothly. She went with her plan to not tell anyone about the engagement until she told her parents. And as far as she could tell, no one noticed her slightly swollen belly. The only hiccup in her week came after she received an email from Mike Armstrong. She had originally told him that she would not be interested in international travel, but she wouldn't mind lending her expertise on more of a local scale. The Durham Group had purchased a property a year ago in Maine and financial projections just weren't looking too great. Mike wanted to see if Lorelai would be interested in visiting the inn and getting a feel for the town to see if she could come up with ways to encourage a little more tourism since she had experience in dealing with small towns. Before giving Mike an answer, Lorelai wanted to discuss the possibility with Luke.

That was two days ago and Lorelai had yet to bring it up. It seemed like the only thing the two of them ever discussed was how Lorelai was feeling, whether or not she looked pregnant, and what foods she was suddenly in favor of. They still had not discussed planning a wedding and whether or not they would wait until the baby was born. To her, their relationship was starting to be defined by the pregnancy and that was not how Lorelai wanted things to be. She still had a career and a business to run. She still had traveling she wanted to do. The first thing she needed to do was talk to Luke, but it was hard. He was so happy and attentive which made Lorelai feel incredibly guilty. Not that she was unhappy. She just wasn't ready to give up her independence yet. Her thoughts were interrupted by Luke entering the bedroom in a huff.

"Why aren't you dressed? Your parents will be here any minute." He whipped his flannel and undershirt over his head in one fluid motion. Another easier aspect of her parents coming to _their_ house was that they could dress more casual. Luke grabbed a fresh, white undershirt and pulled it on. He went into his side of the closet and pulled out a navy blue, cashmere sweater that Lorelai had bought for him. He put it on and pulled the sleeves up slightly. He checked his hair in the bathroom mirror and asked, "You feeling okay?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes at his most asked question. She finished tying the side of her wrap dress and joined him in the bathroom. "I feel fine. I'm just dreading them coming here, but I'm ready to get it over with." She touched up her lipstick and grabbed her engagement ring. She slid it on as the doorbell rang and gave Luke a look that said "Let's get this over with".

Thirty minutes later they were all seated at the table enjoying some of Luke's famous lasagna. Rory had opted out of joining them for dinner since she knew what the topic of discussion was going to be. The conversation was light. Her parents filled them in on their annual summer trip to Nantucket while Lorelai picked at her food. Her stomach was in knots as she waited for an opportunity to start the conversation that needed to be had.

"I must say, Lorelai, the contractor you hired did an excellent job in here. I would have never guessed that a whole bathroom would fit where a closet used to be," said Richard as he took a small sip of wine.

Lorelai looked up from her plate. "Yes. Tom. He was the same contractor I used at the Dragonfly."

"Well I would assume it was someone you knew quite well since all the work was done while you were away. Of course, I would _never_ leave a job of this magnitude unattended. You can never be too careful."

"I did not leave it unattended, Dad. Luke was here the whole time. You honestly think I would let strangers remodel and redecorate my entire house while I was thousands of miles away?"

"Well, Luke, it was nice of you to oversee the project while Lorelai was away," said Emily with a tight smile. "I'm sure you had a million of your own things to do this summer."

Luke and Lorelai shared a look across the table and Luke motioned for Lorelai to seize the moment. She set down her fork and took a deep breath.

"This _was_ Luke's plan for the summer, Mom. We remodeled the house because Luke is living here now and we're getting married." She lifted her left hand that had been tucked in her lap and slowly rested it on top of the table.

"Well, I'll be," said Richard as he dabbed the corner of his mouth with a cloth napkin. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Yes, this is wonderful news. And a gorgeous ring," gushed Emily.

Lorelai released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. This was just too easy. Her parents were actually happy for her? There were very few times in her life when her parents approved of a decision that she made without their consent. Her getting engaged to the local diner owner definitely didn't seem like one of those times. With everyone in such a good mood, the knots in Lorelai's stomach started to loosen.

"Wait, there's more," said Lorelai with a nervous laugh.

"What? Are you pregnant?" asked Emily sarcastically while admiring her daughter's beautiful engagement ring. When Lorelai didn't respond, Emily's eyes shot up to search her face for any trace of humor. There was none. She looked exactly as she did 21 years ago. Scared and unsure. "Oh, my," Emily whispered.

"Of course she isn't pregnant, Emily." Richard laughed clearly unaware of the elephant in the room.

The happiness that filled the room not even thirty seconds ago had disappeared. The tension in the air was thick as mother and daughter stared at one another.

"You're not serious?" asked Richard, finally catching on. "Is that why the two of you are getting married?"

Ding, ding, ding. There it was. The one question Lorelai knew was coming and it still slammed into her like a freight train. She closed her eyes for a moment to regroup and stay calm. The sound of her fiancé's voice brought her back to reality.

"That's not why we're getting married." Luke cleared his throat. "Before Lorelai left for France, we decided to remodel the house so that we could live here together. I bought the ring while she was gone and had planned on proposing when she came home. But she was having a hard time there and she was getting sick. So, I booked a flight and flew out there to surprise her. I wanted something good to come from her trip. I proposed. She said yes and _then_ we got the news of the pregnancy."

They all turned back towards Lorelai who was staring down at the middle of the table.

"I can't believe this. You're 38 years old. Isn't that a little too old for this kind of accident?" asked Emily. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted the way that it sounded.

Lorelai felt like someone knocked the wind out of her. Whether she was 15 or 38, she would always be treated like a child by her parents. She placed her hand on her belly, suddenly feeling the need to protect her baby.

"Our baby is not an accident," said Lorelai, her voice low and quavering with emotion. "A surprise, yes. But _not_ an accident."

"Lorelai, I do not think that's what your mother meant. It's that the timing seems a bit off. What about your job? The inn? I heard good things about what you did for the Durham Group out there. I thought that was something you wanted?" asked Richard calmly.

"You gave up so much for Rory. Your father and I thought that this was the time for you to do what you always wanted."

Lorelai exhaled sharply. "I _can_ still do the things I've always wanted! This doesn't change anything except for my waist size. I won't be traveling internationally, but there are still things I'm needed for here. Mike Armstrong wants me to go to Maine. So, see? I'm not an invalid!" She looked at Luke for support but was met with a confused glare. _Shit_.

"No one is saying that you're an invalid, Lorelai. And we know you are more than capable of taking care of things. Your mother and I just want what's best for you. We always have." Richard reached out and placed his hand over his daughter's clenched fist. "We're here if you need anything."

Lorelai nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

They finished dinner while Lorelai filled them in on her experience in France. Since the news was out, Lorelai was able to enjoy the rest of her lasagna. Luke, on the other hand, refused to make eye contact with her. She knew he was stewing over her outburst about Maine and they would most likely have it out when her parents left.

They walked her parents out to the porch. Lorelai told them to wait, that she had something to give them. She ran inside and grabbed her purse. After digging in her wallet, she pulled something out and handed it to her mother.

"That's from two weeks ago when we found out for sure. I'll be ten weeks along on Monday." Lorelai smiled as she watched her mother stare down at the sonogram.

"Thank you, Lorelai." Emily's eyes were shining with unshed tears. They said their goodbyes and headed for Richard's Jaguar.

Lorelai's body flooded with relief as she watched her parents drive off. "Man, what an emotional evening. I haven't felt this relieved since-"

"We need to talk," said Luke in a clipped tone. He turned and walked back into the house.

Lorelai watched him go for a moment before she reluctantly followed. She closed the front door and locked it. The sound of Luke clambering around upstairs told Lorelai where he had headed. She climbed the stairs and breezed into the bedroom. "You can yell at me in two minutes. I have to pee again."

Luke undressed down to his boxer briefs and sat down on the edge of the bed as he waited for her to finish. She came out of the bathroom with her dress off and folded over her arm. After hanging the dress back up in the closet, she grabbed the soft, blue flannel she claimed so long ago as her own. She pulled her arms through the sleeves and started to button it as she walked out of the closet.

"Why didn't you tell me about Maine?" asked Luke calmly.

Lorelai stopped in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. "I was going to tell you. I've been so anxious lately knowing this dinner was happening tonight. I got the email from Mike two days ago and I swear I haven't responded to him yet. I _wanted_ to talk to you about it first. But when my parents started saying those things about me not being able to do the things I want, it came out."

"Did you think I wouldn't want you to go?"

She gave him a one-shoulder shrug. "I don't know, Luke. We haven't talked about anything in the past two weeks except for me being pregnant. We haven't talked about whether or not we want to get married now or wait until after the baby comes. We haven't talked about what kind of wedding we want. Big or small. We haven't talked about the inn or the diner. God, we haven't even had sex since we've been home! I don't want everything around us to stand still because I'm pregnant. I know things are going to change, but not _everything_ has to change."

Luke softened a bit. She was right. They hadn't exactly been themselves since coming home. He stood up and pulled gently on the front of her flannel. She stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her hips.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "It's not that I haven't been thinking about all those things. I have. Trust me. I didn't want to overwhelm you. I figured we would take things one step at a time and you would let me know when you were ready for the next step."

Lorelai nodded her approval. "Okay. New rule. If we have a topic up for discussion, we talk about it. No more putting things on the back burner. I can handle it. I'm a big girl and I mean that metaphorically not literally. Although-"

Luke shut her up with a soft, lingering kiss. He pulled back and smiled down at her. "Deal."

He kissed her forehead and they retreated to their sides of the bed. After climbing under the covers Luke said, "Tell me about Maine."

Lorelai filled him in on the context of the email and why exactly they needed her. She grabbed her laptop off her nightstand and pulled up the website for the inn. She scooted closer to Luke so that he could see.

"I mean, the website alone needs work. It's so basic. You can't book rooms or check availabilities. The only thing it offers is a map of the town and pictures of all the rooms. I'm no professional web designer, but they could do so much better."

Luke pointed to a tab on the screen. "At least they update the menu for the restaurant. One less thing you would have to worry about." He studied her face for a moment. She looked excited as she clicked through the pictures. She turned and caught him staring at her.

"What?" she asked as she closed her laptop and placed it back on her nightstand.

"Nothing. I just like seeing you look like your old self again. And by old, I mean your _former_ self. Nothing to do with age-"

It was Lorelai's turn to shut him up with a kiss. Only this time, she kicked it up a notch by swinging her leg over him and straddling his thighs. She pulled back from the kiss and watched his chest rise and fall with rapid breaths as she slowly unbuttoned her flannel. She let the fabric pool over his legs as he ran his knuckles softly up and down her ribcage.

"I don't know how you lasted two weeks. I've been going crazy," said Lorelai in a breathy voice. She reached for the front clasp of her bra and unhooked it. The silky, black material gave way and quickly joined the discarded flannel behind her.

"Trust me. It wasn't easy," admitted Luke as he watched her. He reached out to gently cup her breasts.

"Easy there, sailor. They're a little sore." She cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him hard. It had been way too long since they were intimate like this and she couldn't wait for things to get back to normal.


	6. I Think I Wanna Marry You

Monday morning Lorelai awoke with a start. She looked over at the nightstand to check the time. 4:58 AM. Luke's alarm would be going off in two minutes, but she couldn't wait. She placed tiny kisses on his bare shoulder and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Luke?" she whispered. "Hon, wake up."

His eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay? What time is it?" he croaked.

"It's almost five and yes, I'm okay. I…I want to get married. Before the baby comes. Before I go to Maine."

Over the weekend, Lorelai reached out to Mike Armstrong to accept his offer. She felt obligated, however, to let him know about her pregnancy and that she wouldn't be making the trip to Maine until after her first trimester. He understood and they decided on a start date of August 15th which was less than a month away. The inn was located in Poland, Maine and overlooked Tripp Lake. It was only a four hour drive from Stars Hollow which made both Luke and Lorelai happy.

Luke turned over onto his back and pushed himself into a seated position. Lorelai sat up as well and studied his expression carefully.

"You leave for Maine in a few weeks."

"I know."

"And we haven't told anyone besides Rory and your parents about the engagement _or_ the baby."

"I know."

"And we haven't even talked about what kind of wedding we want."

"I know."

"Lorelai," groaned Luke trying not to lose his patience. His alarm starting ringing so he quickly leaned over to turn it off.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking. We have my twelve week appointment on August 1st, right? What if we got married on the Saturday after that? It would be August 6th which is exactly one month after we officially found out about Strawberry Danes."

"Strawberry…?"

"I'm ten weeks today and the baby is now the size of a strawberry," said Lorelai as if the answer was obvious.

She had found a website that tracks a woman's pregnancy by each week. It informs her what the size of the baby is and what she can expect physically and emotionally to take place. She hadn't been pregnant in 21 years, so not only had she forgotten what it felt like, she also forgot about what to expect.

Luke nodded slowly as he processed all the information that was given to him. "And, let me guess, you want it to be a whole, big town thing in the middle of the square and us saying our vows inside the gazebo."

She shook her head slowly. "Actually, no. I want it as small as possible, at the Dragonfly, and under the chuppah," said Lorelai with a grin.

Not once since Luke brought the chuppah to her house four years ago did Lorelai think of Max when she looked at it. It was never about him. It was something Luke built for _her_ and it was beautiful. A constant reminder of how much he always cared for her, even before she knew it herself.

Luke eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with my fiancée?" He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom with Lorelai trailing behind him.

"Is it that crazy to think I don't want to make a big deal about our wedding? Not that it's _not_ a big deal. I just want it to be as intimate as possible." She waited on the other side of the bathroom door for Luke to come out.

Luke opened the door and brushed passed her. "It's not crazy. It's just not what I was expecting." He quickly washed his face and grabbed for his toothbrush.

Lorelai joined him after a moment and they stood side-by-side brushing their teeth.

"Are you ashamed?" asked Luke suddenly after rinsing out his mouth.

Lorelai was taken aback by his question. Not once since she found out about the baby had she ever felt ashamed. Scared, yes. Surprised, absolutely. But never ashamed.

"Of course I'm not ashamed, Luke. Why would you think that?" She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for his response.

"I don't think that. I was just asking the question." He walked out of the bathroom and into their closet to dress for work.

When he came out, Lorelai was sitting on the oversized chair in front of the window with her knees pulled up to her chest. He walked around to her side of the bed and sat down facing her.

"Just because I love this town more than you do does _not_ mean I want everyone to be a part of everything we do. You know I like my privacy, Luke. And planning for the baby seems more important, don't you think?"

"Of course that's what I think. And I know you like your privacy. But I also know how much you love town events and interacting with everyone. You haven't done any of that lately, so I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of something else. If you're sure that this is what you want to do, then I'm 100% on board."

Lorelai stood and walked over to Luke. She sat down sideways on his lap and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "This _is_ what I want. I promise. I'm not ashamed. I'm not hiding out. I just want to marry you." She shrugged with one shoulder as if to say "It's a simple as that".

Luke leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, Lorelai beamed at him. Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "There's something else you want, isn't there?"

"Strawberry Danes would _really_ like some scrambled eggs before you go." She gave him her best "Don't You Just Love Me" smile as he motioned for her stand up.

"You're really sticking with the fruit names, huh?" asked Luke as he led the way downstairs.

"Aw, come on. It's fun. Next week he or she will be Lime Danes." Lorelai chuckled. She took her vitamins as she watched Luke take out all the fixings for her quick breakfast. She grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl on the counter and started to peel it.

Luke was whisking his egg and milk mixture for a moment before he asked, "How many people are we inviting?"

Lorelai popped an orange wedge into her mouth and chewed slowly as she thought about it. "I can narrow my side down to five. What about you?"

Luke thought for a second. "Five. Jess, Liz, T.J., Maisy, and Buddy."

Lorelai nodded her approval. "I have Sookie, Jackson, Mom, Dad, and Lane. We'll have a nice even number. Ten people."

"What about Rory?" he asked as he poured the egg mixture into a hot skillet.

She lowered her voice since Rory was asleep in her room. "What do you think about asking her to officiate the wedding? She could get ordained online! How great would that be?"

Luke furrowed his brow as he moved the eggs around in the skillet with his spatula. "Is that even legal? It's not very traditional."

"Hello," said Lorelai, drawing the word out as she pointed to her now obvious convex belly. "What about my life has _ever_ been done in a traditional way? And yes, it's legal _and_ legit. Joey did it for Chandler and Monica. I just have to run it by her and see if it's something she would want to do."

Luke transferred her scrambled eggs to a plate and handed it off to her. "I have to go. I'll be home early. What time are you coming home?"

"I have payroll to work on and I was thinking about talking to Sookie about everything. Now that my parents know I just want to get everyone else out of the way. Besides, I haven't told her about Maine yet and I need to make sure she's okay with it. And I need to remember to put August 6th down on the calendar so that no one books any events on that day. Man. Busy day." She sprinkled some shredded cheese on top of her eggs and sat down at the table.

"Good luck," said Luke as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later." 

* * *

Lorelai sat in her Jeep parked behind the inn. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling of nervousness as she stared at the back door that led into the kitchen. _This is ridiculous_ , she thought as she grabbed her purse and climbed out. After closing the driver's side door, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She looked just like her old self. Dressed in a V-neck, front-button floral print blouse that was tucked into a navy blue pencil skirt, Lorelai looked all business. She took a deep breath, smoothed down her skirt, and entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Sook!" said Lorelai as Sookie brushed passed her carrying a bag of flour from the pantry.

"Hey, honey. What are you doing here so early? There's a fresh pot of coffee over there." Sookie opened the bag of flour and began measuring cupfuls into a large, stainless steel mixing bowl.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine. I have some stuff I need to catch up on and why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" asked Sookie innocently. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a container of eggs.

"Like Emily Gilmore looks when she has some dirt on me, that's what." Lorelai watched her friend for a moment who all of a sudden refused to make eye contact. "Sookie? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I don't know," she responded nonchalantly as she whisked her ingredients together. "Is there something _you_ want to tell _me_?" Sookie finally looked up and gave Lorelai a pointed look.

The jig was up.

"I'm engaged and pregnant," said Lorelai quickly.

Sookie gaped at her for a second before squealing with delight. She quickly ran over to Lorelai, almost knocking her down, and hugged her tightly. The scene was very reminiscent of a year ago when Sookie found out that Lorelai and Luke had shared their first kiss.

Lorelai pulled back from the hug and held Sookie at arms length. "How did you know?"

"I didn't _know_ know. There's been talk of course. You've barely left your house since you got home from France and no one has seen you at Luke's. I haven't seen you drink a cup of coffee in what feels like an eternity. But then you walked in today and somehow I knew. You really have that glow." Sookie's eyes were shining as she beamed at her business partner and long-time best friend.

"And the engagement?" asked Lorelai as Sookie reached for her left hand to examine her ring.

" _That_ I had no clue about. Wow! Can your man pick out a rock or what?! Tell me everything! You can only be, what, a couple of weeks along? You haven't been home that long. Welcome home indeed, huh?" Sookie waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Lorelai.

"Actually, uh, I'm ten weeks along today." Lorelai watched the look of confusion wash over Sookie's face. Lorelai grabbed her friend's shoulders and said, "Sookie. Before you give yourself a headache trying to do the math, let's go in my office and talk."

Sookie got Manny to take over breakfast prep and her and Lorelai quickly walked through the hall towards the lobby of the inn. Lorelai peeked around the corner and was relieved not to see Michel manning the front desk. They walked past mumbling a quick "Good morning" to Derek and entered Lorelai's office.

"Start from the beginning," said Sookie.

And Lorelai did. She recapped the magazine party and the conversation her and Sookie had after Martha was born. How her trip to France was amazing but not entirely enjoyable due to the fact that she was dealing with her unknown morning sickness. Her trip to the hospital and the freak out with Luke when she received the call from the doctor. Their first OB-GYN appointment and the ultrasound as well as the dinner three days ago with her parents.

"So," said Sookie after a moment. "I popped one out and Luke popped one in."

"Sookie!" chuckled Lorelai. It felt good to let someone else in the loop on what's been going on. The nervousness she had felt before walking into her inn had completely disappeared. But she still had a few more pieces of information to deliver.

"Okay. You're all caught up on the last ten weeks of my life, but I have more news that will sort of affect the future. Not indefinitely but the next few months for sure." She turned to her computer and pulled up the reservations for August and was relieved to see that no one had booked the inn for any events the weekend of the 6th.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I'll be going to Maine in less than a month for the Durham Group and Luke and I, well _I_ , decided to get married before I leave which means I need your help in planning everything so we can pull this off."

"Wait. Slow down. You just got back from France and now you're leaving again? You must have enjoyed yourself more than you thought you did." Sookie hesitated for a second. "You're pregnant, Lorelai. Shouldn't you be taking things easy?"

Lorelai exhaled sharply. "I'm not going ride roller coasters around the country, Sookie. It's a four hour drive from here to the Wolf Cove Inn which means I can come home on my days off. That's not bad at all. And, yes. For the most part, I did enjoy my time in France. I got to help establish something and be creative. Look, the last thing I want is for this pregnancy to prevent me from doing the things I've always wanted to do. And traveling is one of them. No, I won't be traveling internationally for a very long time. Kid or no kid. But I enjoy working and I enjoy the fact that a company as big as the Durham Group values my opinion and my experience. It's important that I do this while I can." Lorelai sat back in her chair and instinctively placed her hand right above the gentle swell of her belly.

Sookie watched her for a moment. She knew Lorelai was one of the strongest people she had ever met and only did things that she knew she could tackle. But she also knew how impulsive Lorelai could be as well. Especially when it came to proving people wrong.

Sookie sighed happily. "Okay. Whatever you need. I'm here."

Lorelai felt her entire body relax. They fell into their old rhythm of planning events at the inn. Lorelai explained how the ceremony was to be very small and intimate. Sookie suggested they do a brunch-like spread which can include a small, but still beautiful, wedding cake. Lorelai was adamant about not wanting anything traditional. No bridal shower, no one walking her down the aisle, and no bouquet or garter toss. She hadn't decided if she wanted any music or a first dance since it would be a quick ceremony followed by brunch.

"Nothing traditional? Not even a white dress?" asked Sookie as she started to gather up the sheets of paper that were filled with all of their ideas.

"I haven't decided on the dress yet. I was thinking of going this week to some vintage shops in Hartford. Hell, I may even make it myself," said Lorelai with a shrug.

"Well I'm off Wednesday if you want some company. Martha and I can take you out to lunch after!"

Lorelai gasped in mock horror. "Two months old and she's already behind the wheel? It _is_ true what they say about the next generation. And yes. I would love some company."

"It's a date. I'll pick you up at your house around ten. You should see if Rory wants to come. We can make it a girl's day."

"I'll drive, Sook. It's my errands that need running."

"Lorelai," chuckled Sookie. "Your Jeep doesn't have a backseat. I have to strap Martha's seat in, remember?"

Lorelai laughed nervously. "Right, right. I knew that. I just haven't gotten used to you with another newborn is all. Your car is fine."

After Sookie left the office, Lorelai stared off into space for a while. It had never dawned on her that she would have to get another vehicle. Both her and Luke owned cars that seated, at the most, three people. And that definitely did not include a baby carrier. It made complete sense, of course, but to Lorelai it was another thing in her life that she had to change.

An hour later Luke was refilling the coffee maker when he heard the bells chime above the diner door. Normally that wouldn't be an unusual sound to hear. But when the diner all of a sudden became eerily silent, he was forced to turn around and see whose entrance could have such an impact on the usual chatty lunch crowd.

"Lorelai! Sweetheart!" gushed Miss Patty as she stood to greet the long lost inn owner. "It's so good to see you. We all thought that Luke had you chained to a wall or something." And with a low, husky voice she added, "Which doesn't sound half bad if you ask me."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh as she noticed Luke's face turn ten different shades of red. "No, no. I've just been busy trying to catch up on things." She looked around and noticed that most of the patrons were staring at her intently. It was as if they were expecting a speech or explanation as to why she had been avoiding her favorite, local eatery. Before she could look to Luke for a way out of this awkward scene, Patty grabbed her left hand and gasped loudly.

"Oh my God! He did it! Babette! Morey! Look!" cheered Patty as she thrust Lorelai's hand into the air for all to see.

Now it was Lorelai whose face turned ten different shades of red.

"Luke you finally closed the deal! It's about damn time!" screeched Babette with Morey adding, "Yeah man."

Before she knew it, Lorelai was suddenly bombarded with loads of questions from her fellow towns people.

"How did he do it? Was he down on one knee?" asked Mrs. Cassini.

"Did it happen at the airport as soon as you came out of the gate and you said yes and then the two of you started making out like crazy in the middle of baggage claim?" asked Miss Patty in a dreamy voice as if she had just read about that scene in a cheesy, romance novel.

"How much is that ring worth and are you willing to sign an affidavit that says I can have it when you die?" asked Kirk.

Question after question kept coming until finally Luke couldn't take it anymore. He raised his right hand, put his thumb and index finger into his mouth, and blew as hard as he could. The loud sound of a whistle pierced through the noise of the diner causing everyone to stop, look, and listen to the man behind the counter.

"That's enough," demanded Luke in a clipped tone. "We're engaged. That's all you people need to know. Now unless you want me throwing you out on your asses one by one, I suggest you finish your meals."

Everyone returned to their seats and continued eating. Lorelai took a seat at the end of the counter and gave Luke an approving nod.

"I was regretting coming in here in the first place but that, my friend, made it all worth while." She grinned lovingly at the man in front of her. Her knight in shining plaid. Always coming to her rescue. Always there to support her.

The whole reason she had come to the diner was to talk to Luke about her being bummed out over needing another vehicle for when the baby arrived. But staring at him now she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"So," said Luke with a sigh and a smile. "Were you coming in here to kick up a ruckus or did you actually want to eat something?"

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Do you have celery stalks?" When Luke nodded slowly she continued, "I want some celery stalks with peanut butter and little raisins on top. They call that ants on a log. Get it! Because it looks like… Oh! And a lemonade."

Luke stared at her incredulously. "What are you, four? That's not a meal."

"I know," said Lorelai with a cheeky grin. "You know what they say. Whatever Strawberry wants, Strawberry gets." She stopped singing when she noticed the penetrating stare from her fiancé.

He turned and went to the kitchen to put together her kindergarten-class-type snack. Despite the commotion it caused, he was happy that she decided to come back into the diner. It felt like old times. And with everything around them changing, it was definitely a welcoming feeling.


	7. Baby Blues & I Do's

**A/N:** I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who's followed along and reviewed so far. I truly appreciate the love this story has received. I also want to apologize for the roller coaster of emotions that is this chapter. PMS was fully to blame ;) Enjoy!

* * *

"Lorelai," said Emily with a sigh. "Are you absolutely sure your father and I can't set something up at the Windsor Club? It doesn't have to be the same room we used at our vow renewal."

"Mom," pleaded Lorelai. "What part of small and intimate don't you understand? _Maybe_ , down the road one day, we'll do something a little bit bigger. This is 100% what we want. Okay?"

"Okay," said Emily in defeat.

It was Friday night dinner and Lorelai and Rory were seated at their usual places at the table. Luke had no one to cover the diner, so he wasn't in attendance much to Lorelai's disappointment. She wanted to call her mother and cancel on dinner, but she decided against it. It's not like she didn't have a valid reason.

The last two weeks had been completely exhausting. She ended up finding a gown at a vintage shop that she would be able to alter and add a little lace and fringe. "Bohemian Chic" is what she was calling it. After a couple of days, she had it finished. It definitely was not a traditional wedding gown which Lorelai loved. The only thing about it that was traditional was the fact that it was white. The dress was an ankle-length lace, boho gown with a halter neckline. It was fitted at the top, which accentuated her almost 12-week baby bump, and became more flow-y at the bottom where she added some fringe trim. After searching through three boxes, she found the flower crown that she had worn to Liz's wedding a year ago. She pulled out the pink ribbon and added a white one to match her dress. For Luke, they found a tan, linen two-button suit and a white button-down shirt to wear underneath it with no tie. They wanted to be as comfortable and casual as possible but still wedding appropriate.

"Did Mom tell you guys that I was able to get ordained online? It was pretty easy actually," said Rory trying to carry the conversation since her mother seemed to be in another world.

When Lorelai noticed her parents were both gaping at her she quipped, "Yeah I figured if she could be someone's best man then why couldn't she be my minister."

"Lorelai, that's hardly the same thing as-"

"Bah, bah, bah. I don't want to hear it," said Lorelai interrupting her mother. "Now, if you'll excuse me, baby Lime and I need to go to the bathroom again."

Lorelai stood and placed her napkin on the table as her mother sat in stunned silence. She couldn't help but smile as she left the dining room hearing her mother whisper to Rory in a hushed tone asking if she was really naming the baby Lime.

An hour later Rory was driving them home in her Prius. The rest of their dinner was pretty civil and Lorelai made sure to remind her mother that this would probably be her last Friday night dinner for a while. With her and Luke's wedding in a week and then her leaving for Maine two weeks after that, Lorelai wanted to relax as much as possible.

"So, are you excited about Monday?" asked Rory, breaking the silence about ten minutes into the drive.

Lorelai smiled. "I am. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? It's pretty funny to see just how uncomfortable Dr. Rosen can make Luke feel."

"I already told you that Paris and I are going apartment hunting and once you make plans with Paris there's no getting out of it. Besides, as much as I have come to terms with the fact that there is now a lime-sized human growing in your stomach, I think it should just be you and Luke."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh! Did you know that at twelve weeks he or she can curl its toes? There are teeny, tiny toes in here and-"

"Okay, new subject please," interrupted Rory with a shudder.

"Aww," chuckled Lorelai. "Big sister doesn't want to hear about your milestones, baby Lime."

"Milestones, yes. Teeny, tiny body parts, no thanks. Will the doctor be able to tell the gender during your ultrasound?"

"Not on the ultrasound. It's still too soon to see, but I had blood work done yesterday to check for any chromosomal disorders the baby might have. If we absolutely want to know, then the blood test can tell us."

Lorelai leaned her head against the passenger seat window. She had been stressed about the blood test since her doctor recommended she have it done. It wasn't the test itself that worried her. It was what the results of it could mean. Of course, the bright side to having the test done was being able to tell the gender of their baby a little bit sooner than possible with just an ultrasound. Still, her and Luke hadn't really decided if they wanted to know yet.

"How are your vows coming along?" asked Rory. She noticed a change in her mother's demeanor and quickly changed the subject.

"Done."

"Really?" asked Rory incredulously. "Three days ago you hadn't even started."

"Well you'd be surprised what words and emotions you can conjure up when you're super hormonal."

"And Luke? Has he started?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I have no idea. I suggested he talk to Jess. I mean, the kid reads as much as you do, so I figured he could give Luke a quote or two."

"Yes, but I don't think you want Luke quoting Kerouac or Kurt Vonnegut on your wedding day." Rory smiled at the thought.

Lorelai turned in her seat to face her daughter. "Hey, are you sure you're okay with Jess being at the wedding? If you need me to be a buffer or a bodyguard just say the word."

"No, I'm fine with it. I swear. It's been over a year since that awkward run-in and I know how much it means to Luke to have Jess there. I promise. All is good."

* * *

"Luke!" Lorelai called out. It was Saturday morning and Luke had promised her that he would take the weekend off since he had been working so much lately. The house was quiet when Lorelai awoke and she was hit with a slight pang of disappointment. She roamed around the house checking each room before grabbing the cordless phone. She was about to dial the diner when she heard the sound of a miter saw coming from outside. After placing the phone back on the cradle, she headed for the garage.

"Hey there, lumberjack. I didn't know where you were." She surveyed the garage and noticed a bunch of different-sized wood leaning against the wall.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I drove out to Woodbridge and bought a bunch of wood and some stain. I thought maybe I'd build you something. Take my mind off of things."

"You know, some people go for a run when they need to clear their head or maybe even read a book. I think you're the only man I know that prefers to build things when something is bothering him. You want to talk about it?" Lorelai took a seat on one of the lawn chairs placed in the corner of the garage.

"Ah, it's no big deal. With everything that's happening, I've been finding myself thinking about the people that aren't here to celebrate with us. My mom and dad and even your crazy grandmother. I'm fine. I think it's just your hormones rubbing off on me." Luke smirked at her before picking up another piece of wood.

"Is that why you've been working so much?" When he didn't answer she knew she was right. "Luke, it's okay to get emotional about things. You can't just bottle it up and push it aside and hope that it goes away. It'll make it worse."

"I said I was fine, Lorelai," said Luke in a low but calm voice.

"Okay." Lorelai learned a long time ago that Luke wasn't one to be pushed when he didn't want to talk about something. They were both stressed out about her upcoming doctor's appointment and with the wedding only a week away emotions were at an all-time high.

She picked up a narrow piece of wood that was about arm's length with one rounded side and detailed carvings down the middle. She smoothed her hand over it appreciating the craftsmanship in Luke's work. It suddenly dawned on her what it was he was building and she couldn't help but smile.

"Luke Danes. You're building me a rocking chair, aren't you?" she asked as she stood the piece of wood back up against the wall.

He looked up at her and smiled without answering.

* * *

The weekend went by at a snail's pace. Although Luke had promised to stay away from the diner, he spent the majority of his time in the garage. Lorelai tried not to take it personally. She knew he was dealing with his emotions the only way he knew how: by avoiding mostly everyone. It reminded Lorelai of his Dark Day only she wasn't able to pinpoint exactly what it was that was bugging him besides what he had told her that Saturday morning. There was something more and she knew it. Her anxiety only amplified as they left the house that morning to head to her doctor's appointment.

"Your blood pressure is a little higher than I'd like to see it, Lorelai. But the good news is that there isn't any sign of protein in your urine. Nerves maybe?" asked Dr. Rosen as she looked up from Lorelai's chart with a knowing smile.

"I know you told me not to dwell on it, but that's like giving a kid a present and telling him not to open it for a few days. I just…I have to know if everything is okay so far." Lorelai squeezed Luke hand as she watched her doctor place her chart down on the counter.

Dr. Rosen clasped her hands together and leaned forward in her chair. "Everything looks good. The tests came back negative. You have a healthy baby so far, Lorelai."

Lorelai released the breath she was holding and leaned back on the exam table as happy tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this many emotions all at once. Fear, relief, happiness, shock. She looked over at Luke who looked just as mixed in his emotions as she felt. She tugged his hand and whispered, "Come here."

He stood next to her as she pulled him down for a quick kiss and a fierce hug.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" asked Dr. Rosen as she turned on the ultrasound machine.

"Of course," said Lorelai with a sniffle as Luke reached over to grab her a tissue.

Dr. Rosen squirted a generous amount of cold gel on Lorelai's lower abdomen and glided the probe around until she caught sight of the baby. And this time, the image looked a lot different.

"Oh, wow," breathed Lorelai. "Look at the tiny legs and arms, Luke. Baby Plum looks like an actual person now."

"I can see the nose too," said Luke with a smile.

"Plum must have a Danes nose," chuckled Lorelai as she grabbed Luke's cheek playfully and gave him a squeeze.

"Did the two of you decide if you want to know the sex of the baby? I know you said it would depend on the results, but I don't think you can ruin good news with more good news." Dr. Rosen hit a few buttons on the screen to freeze and print out a picture. "I'll give you two a moment."

After the doctor stepped out, Luke sat on the edge of the exam table and studied Lorelai's expression. She stared happily at the image on the screen and he realized it was the first time he had seen her genuinely smile in days. Since the moment they found out about the baby, Luke had tried his hardest to be supportive of the situation and to follow Lorelai's lead. He wanted to be her rock and support system more than anything. But lately the cracks were starting to show. The feeling of self-doubt was starting to seep into his mind and he just couldn't turn it off. Lorelai squeezed his hand gently interrupting his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

Luke gave her a small smile. "Whether or not Dr. Rosen thinks we're naming the baby Plum."

Lorelai laughed out loud and it was music to Luke's ears. "Nah, she'll catch on when we come back in a month and I'm calling the baby Avocado. Unless we find out what we're having and then the baby can be called by his or her actual name because I'd hate to refer to our baby as something as gross as an avocado. What do you think?"

"I'm fine with it if you are," said Luke as Dr. Rosen entered the room holding their sonogram.

"So, what did you decide?" she asked as she handed the picture to Lorelai.

Lorelai took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes. We wanna know."

Dr. Rosen smiled and gathered up Lorelai's chart. "Congratulations, you two. You're having a boy."

* * *

 _A son. I can't believe I'm gonna have a son_ , thought Luke as he lie awake the next morning. It was just after 2:00 AM and for some reason he could not get his brain to shut off. He looked over at Lorelai sleeping peacefully on her side with her t-shirt tugged up exposing her belly. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach and smoothed a curl of hair out of her face before climbing out of bed.

When they left the doctor's office the morning before, Luke was at a loss for words. Neither one of them had discussed what they each thought the baby might be. It was obvious to Luke that Lorelai would most likely have another girl. He just couldn't picture her having anything else. But when the doctor said the word "boy" something in Luke stirred up. It was sort of a panicked feeling that he couldn't quite place. The feeling only intensified when Lorelai jokingly suggested Lucas Jr. as a name. Maybe it was natural to feel panicked at being a first-time father. Maybe it was because they would both be experiencing what it was like to raise a son. Only, to Luke, he _had_ experienced it somewhat. With Jess. And that experience wasn't the best.

 _How can I be a kid's father when I did such a shit job at being someone's guardian_ , thought Luke as he quietly dressed and made his way downstairs. He searched the desk by the phone for a pen, scribbled a quick note to Lorelai on her Hello Kitty notepad, grabbed his coat off the rack in the foyer, and locked the door behind him.

Lorelai awoke four hours later to a cold, empty bed. She thought that Luke said he was working the lunch shift today, but her pregnancy brain couldn't remember for sure. She went about her morning routine and it wasn't until she came downstairs that she remembered, or thought she remembered, hearing his truck start up earlier in the morning. She chased her prenatal vitamins with a small glass of orange juice as she walked towards the living room. She stopped short when Luke's note on the desk caught her attention. _Had to take care of something. Call you later -L._ Her head screamed at her to call him and see what was going on and where he was at, but her heart told her that he would call when he was ready to talk. She knew it had to have something to do with his mood lately. She just wished she knew how to fix it. Her growling stomach interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you hungry, P? I'm sorry, but Plum sounds a little too feminine for my tastes so we'll go with P until next week. What do you think?" She rubbed soothing circles on her belly as she made her way to the kitchen. "Looks like we're on our own for breakfast. Let's see if you can handle the sweet goodness that is the Brown Sugar Cinnamon Pop-Tart."

Luke parked his truck on the side of a street sandwiched between several tall, red brick apartment buildings. He walked up two flights of stairs until he found the apartment he was looking for. He took a deep breath and banged on the door three times. He waited a minute and was about to bang again when he heard shuffling noises from inside the apartment. The door whipped open and a half-dressed, half-asleep Jess stared at him in confusion.

"Luke? What the hell? It's like six in the morning."

"Lorelai's having a boy. _I'm_ going to have a son and I don't think I can do this," said Luke in a rush.

"Woah, woah. What do you mean you…hold on," said Jess as he stepped back into his apartment, pulled on a t-shirt, and motioned for Luke to follow him downstairs. Once they were outside Jess continued, "What do you mean you can't do this?"

Luke sat down on the stoop and rested his arms on his knees. "How can I be someone's father when I couldn't even keep _you_ in line. You wrecked Rory's car, you quit going to school, you lied to everyone around you including the girl you cared about more than anything. I _failed_."

"Luke, you did _not_ fail. I was a stupid kid who was mad at the world and just wanted to be left the hell alone. I was that kid before I got sent to live with you. And, yes. I screwed up. A lot. But my life would be completely different had you not stepped up and did what you could. And maybe I didn't graduate from high school like you wanted me to, but you did teach me to work for the things that I want."

"You mean you actually _want_ to be living in this dump?" asked Luke with a snort.

"I mean it's no apartment above a diner, but it's a place to sleep at night," said Jess sarcastically earning him a pointed look from his uncle. "My point is that without you and your dumbass rules and your cynical work ethic I probably wouldn't be here in Philly and I probably wouldn't have just put all of my savings into opening up a publishing house."

"You what?" Luke stared at his nephew in disbelief.

"Yep. My buddies Matt and Chris secured the building and handled the business side of things since they actually went to college. I invested what I could and long story short, Truncheon Books is open for business."

"Jess, that's great. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Considering I was planning on being in Stars Hollow in a couple days, I wanted to tell you in person. I mean it, Luke. I couldn't have done it without you."

Luke looked at this young man sitting beside him. He was no longer the teen hooligan he was forced to look after four years ago. He wondered how it was possible to be a decent father-figure even though you are so sure that you're screwing everything up. Then his thoughts drifted to his own dad and the relationship they had. He was the one who instilled in Luke that family was always first and that you do what you can for the ones you love. And then his thoughts drifted to Lorelai. His beautiful fiancée who was always a bright spot even on his darkest days and he realized that she made him a better man from the very beginning. A life without her and the baby they created wouldn't be a life worth living.

A thought occurred to him suddenly as he stood and jogged over to his truck. He searched it frantically for a few seconds before Jess joined him on the side of the street.

"What are you looking for?" asked Jess.

"Paper. I need a piece of paper. Don't just stand there! Find me a piece of paper, any paper," said Luke as he located a pen in his glove box.

Jess ran into the lobby of his apartment building a pulled off a flyer that was tacked onto a board. "Here. Paper. What do you need it for?"

"My vows."

It was just after noon and Lorelai still had not heard from Luke. She was thankful when she received a call from Rory saying she wanted to come to the inn for lunch. The distraction was definitely welcome.

"So, Logan just left you at the restaurant and took off?" asked Lorelai before taking a sip of water.

"Yes! He was so mad about the fact that my ex-boyfriend is invited to the wedding and _he's_ not."

"First of all, he's Luke's nephew. _Not_ just an ex-boyfriend. And second of all, if he's gonna bail over something like this then let him bail, Rory. What's the point of a relationship if you can't trust each other? And I never said he wasn't invited. He's more than welcome to come for brunch afterward. You know Sookie always makes _way_ more food than necessary." Lorelai tried to finish her salad even though her stomach was in knots. She felt slightly guilty for telling her daughter how important trust was in a relationship when it was killing her to not know where Luke had run off to.

Rory sighed. "Nah. I think it's better this way. Besides, his father has him on a pretty tight leash since it's his last year of school, so he hasn't exactly been a joy to be around." She took her last bite of Sookie's famous brine-y pork chop and watched her mother pick at her salad. Before she could ask Lorelai what was bothering her, Rory looked towards the lobby as the front door opened.

"You didn't tell me Luke was coming. I would have waited to order."

"What? Luke's not-" Lorelai turned to see the man himself standing beside her. "Hi," she said softly while shooting him a confused look.

"Hi," he responded, unable to look her in the eyes. "Hey, Rory. I didn't know the two of you were having lunch today. I would have…called." He cringed inwardly as he remembered the note he left for Lorelai earlier that morning saying he was going to call her. That definitely explained the look she was giving him at the moment.

"I think we're about done anyway. Mom's been picking at that same piece of lettuce for the last ten minutes," said Rory just as her cell phone started ringing. "Ugh, it's Paris. I'll take this outside."

As soon as Rory left the dining room, Luke took a seat at the table next to Lorelai. He stared at his lap for a moment before forcing himself to look up at her.

"You know, last year when you left town to help out Liz and T.J. I didn't mind that you told me after you were already gone. Who was I to be upset about that when I wasn't even sure about what we even were at the time?"

"Lorelai-"

"But now we're engaged and I'm carrying your child and I wake up to a note that says you had to take care of something. And that would be fine if you haven't been shutting me out the last few days. Or if I knew what was going on with you." She closed her eyes tightly willing herself not to cry.

"Sorry about that," said Rory breaking the tension in the air. "We got the apartment, so I have to meet Paris in New Haven to sign the lease. I'm sorry to eat and run, but I'll see you both tonight."

After saying goodbye to Rory, Luke and Lorelai sat at the table for a moment before Luke finally spoke.

"Hey," he said softly as he reached out for her hand. When she lightly touched his fingers with hers and met his gaze he continued, "I'm so, so sorry, Lorelai. Can we go for a walk?"

Lorelai thought about it for a moment and then nodded. They went out the front door and around the side. There was a foot path that led passed the kitchen entrance behind the inn and around to the garden. Further down the path were two, huge Willow trees that were planted by the lake whose branches hung low over the water. They took a seat on the bench in between the trees.

"I panicked, Lorelai. The thought of us bringing a son into this world, a son that would need _me_ to be his role-model, scared me. I thought about Jess and all the ways I thought I failed with him and…I didn't think I could do it. So I went to talk to him. I drove to Philly and banged on his door at six o'clock this morning." Luke rubbed his hands together nervously as he felt Lorelai's penetrating stare.

"And what did he say?" asked Lorelai, her voice barely audible.

He finally looked up at her. His eyes shining with unshed tears. "He said I was wrong. That he wouldn't be where he was had it not been for me which at first I took as an insult because his place was such a dump. But then he told me he started his own business, a publishing company, with a couple of guys and at that moment I knew. I knew it would all be okay. I knew it would be hard but worth it. And I knew that I could have never done it without you, Lorelai. And then I wrote this." He took a folded piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and held it up for her to see. "I was feeling so guilty that I couldn't come up with something to say, but after talking with Jess, the words just came to me."

Lorelai studied his face for a moment. Although he looked like hell, she could tell he was somewhat at peace over all the things that were weighing on his mind. She leaned in and kissed him softly. After a moment she pulled back and locked her blue eyes with his and said calmly, "I'm sorry you were having such a hard time and I totally understand the need to get some perspective, but please don't _ever_ do that to me again."

* * *

Saturday morning Luke and Lorelai stood underneath the chuppah waiting for their friends and family to take their seats. Lorelai was serious about not wanting anyone to walk her down the aisle. She was not a thing to be handed over. She was a person who just wanted to commit to another person. It was as simple as that.

Her eyes swept over Luke's trimmed hair and clean-shaven face. To the tan, smooth skin of his neck where the first few buttons of his crisp, white button-down were undone. To the pink boutonniere he wore that matched the tiny, pink roses in her flower crown. Finally her eyes landed on his hands. Those strong hands that would always protect her, always fight for her, and would never hurt her. She reached out and intertwined her fingers with his.

Her beauty took his breath away. Those bright blue eyes that he could get completely lost in. Her pillow-soft lips that spoke such nonsense most of the time but also words of encouragement and love. Soft curls fell over her bare shoulders just the way he loved it. He couldn't wait to kiss each and every freckle that dotted her exposed collarbone. His gaze trailed further down her body to where her dress hugged the curve of her belly. After three months, it was still hard to believe sometimes that they unknowingly created a life. A son.

Rory cleared her throat and thanked everyone for coming before looking at her notes. "When my mom first asked me to officiate her wedding, my first thought was 'That sounds completely crazy'," said Rory as she paused for a few chuckles. "But then I thought 'It's not crazy. It's unique'. Our relationship has always been defined by its uniqueness and not by what's supposed to be traditional. Let's face it. Nothing Mom does is completely traditional and that's what makes her so amazing. So not only am I honored to be the one standing up here while she marries the greatest man we've ever known, I am honored to be her daughter."

Rory looked up from her notes and was shocked to see almost everyone in tears. "No, no. I wasn't trying to make everyone cry. It was supposed to be a _little_ sentimental. If that made you cry, get ready. These two wrote their own vows. Luke, you're up Slugger."

Luke laughed nervously before clearing his throat. He looked over at Jess who gave him an encouraging nod and then pulled his folded piece of paper out of the inside pocket of his jacket. He unfolded it and took a deep breath. "Lorelai. Outside of you, I have no need for anything. Without you, I am nothing. There are no words and no proper emotions for what I feel today. The idea that you are to be my wife is truly overwhelming. I am the _luckiest_ man alive. I promise to take care of you and to be there for you. From this breath to my very last, I am yours."

"Luke," whispered Lorelai in awe as she wiped a tear off of her cheek. It took everything in her not to throw her arms around him and kiss him with everything she had.

When Rory announced it was her mother's turn, Lorelai all of a sudden became a little nervous. Rory handed her her piece of paper and her hands trembled slightly as she took it and unfolded it. "Man," chuckled Lorelai. "I don't think I can top that, but here it goes. Luke. You are my love and my guide. A true partner. A man that I will love, hold close, honor, kiss, and cry with for all the days of my life. I know I am not perfect, but I love that you treat me like I am. I give you my hand, I give you my heart, and I give you my _word_ that I will be a loving and devoted wife."

She handed the piece of paper back to Rory and took Luke's hands in hers.

Rory raised her left arm up over Luke's head and said, "Okay, show of hands. Who thought Luke had the best vows?" Everyone laughed except for Emily who sat in stunned silence. "Just kidding. It was getting a little too serious and Mom made me promise to keep things light." She flipped to her next set of notes and continued.

"Luke, in front of all those gathered today, do you take my mom to be your wife? To stay by her through sickness and health, through failure and success, through times of sorrow and times of joy, so long as you both shall live?"

Luke stared into Lorelai's bright blue eyes filled with unshed tears and answered, "I do."

"Mom, in front of all those gathered today, do you take Luke to be your husband? To stay by him through sickness and health, through failure and success, through times of sorrow and times of joy, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," answered Lorelai softly unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Here are your rings," said Rory as she opened up her hand palm up. She waited for them to take each other's rings and place them on the appropriate fingers before finishing. "By the power vested in me by the ULC and the state of Connecticut, I am happy to pronounce Luke and Lorelai as husband and wife. Luke, you can kiss the bride, but don't make it gross."

Luke smiled and wrapped one arm around Lorelai's waist pulling her close while he grazed her cheek softly with his other hand. He cupped the back of her head gently and touched her lips with his. It was sweet at first until Lorelai snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The applause and cheers from the small crowd quickly brought them back to reality.

Lorelai pressed her forehead against Luke's and whispered, "Those were some vows, Mr. Danes."

"I meant every word I said, Mrs. Danes," he responded in a low, gravelly voice that sent chills down Lorelai's spine.

Lorelai smiled. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

"Good." Luke gave her one more kiss before reluctantly pulling back. "Let's go eat before you get cranky."

Lorelai looped her arm in his as they made their way to the table that was set up outside in the garden. "Look at you. Not even married two minutes and you're already taking care of me."


	8. Get Me Audi Here

"So, what do you say?" asked Lorelai breathlessly. "Round three?"

Luke chuckled. "You trying to kill me? We've only been married for twelve hours."

"I'm sorry your wife is _torturing_ you with all of this lovemaking, but trust me. In a few months you'll regret complaining about such a thing. Enjoy the second trimester while you can, buddy."

Luke scoffed. "I'm not complaining. I'm just not in my twenties anymore."

Lorelai smiled against the bare, warm skin of Luke's shoulder. She drew lazy circles through the light smattering of hair on his chest as she sighed happily. They were in the honeymoon suite located at the end of the footpath behind the Dragonfly. Even though it was still summer, Lorelai insisted they light a fire to make their wedding night as romantic as possible.

"Hey," said Lorelai softly as she propped her chin up on Luke's arm to look up at him. "Do you think that if Kirk didn't interrupt us that night we would have ended up in here? I mean, my parents had left right before and there was no way in hell I would have given this room to Jason."

Luke twirled one of her curls around his finger gently as he thought back to that night. Sometimes it was hard to believe that it was a little over a year ago that he was finally able to man up, tell her to stand still, and kiss her with almost everything he had. He remembered watching her chest rise and fall with excitement after they separated from the second kiss and he thought for sure that the next one was going to be the best of the three. Until Kirk came running like a fool down the stairs and through the front door. The moment was gone by the time he caught Kirk, carried him back to the couch, and saw the distraught look on Lorelai's face when she returned.

Finally he said, "I don't know. I guess I never really thought about what would happen _after_ that kiss because I didn't want it to end. I'm glad I'm here now, though." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Lorelai smiled sleepily at her husband. "I love you, Burger Boy."

Luke cupped her face gently in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, Crazy Lady."

* * *

A week later Lorelai was packing for her trip up to Maine. She would be driving there in two days and once she felt like a nice rhythm with the staff was developed she would drive home on her weekends off. Knowing it could be at least a month before she would be able to come home, Lorelai ended up packing nearly her entire wardrobe. And since her stomach had officially "popped" since entering her second trimester she had no choice but to buy some maternity dress pants and a few tops. It was still warm out so she could get away with wearing her wrap dresses for a little while longer. She zipped up her garment bag and hung it on the closet door above where her two suitcases stood. She looked into the practically empty closet and her heart broke a tiny bit.

Luke walked up behind her and slowly snaked his arms around her waist. "Are you sure you're coming back?" he asked playfully.

"I know, I know. I didn't want to forget anything or make you drive up to bring me something. It's only four hours away, but still." She turned around to face him and had to hold back her laughter at the look on his face. "What, you don't like my shirt? I'm wearing it tonight to the town meeting."

Luke stared at her incredulously. "Really? That's how you want to announce to everyone that you're pregnant."

She was wearing a dark grey, fitted t-shirt with the words 'Let me out' in a creepy font and two tiny handprints printed low where her belly protruded.

Lorelai smiled. "And the font is in blue so maybe we'll kill two birds with one stone, huh?" When Luke stared blankly without speaking she added, "Look, it was either this or I bought us matching ones that said 'Tacos' with an arrow that points toward your stomach on yours and "Not tacos' on mine. Only that would be a lie because my stomach actually _does_ have tacos in it, so no one would have gotten the joke."

"You're exhausting," said Luke as he led the way downstairs.

"Yes and you married me anyway."

Later that evening they were walking home from the meeting and Lorelai couldn't believe how relieved she felt. They had been late to the meeting, on purpose, so that she could make "an entrance" as she put it. And as soon as Babette pointed out her shirt, whatever was being discussed at the moment was forgotten. Most of the town had already known, but those who were not a member of Hello! magazine were definitely surprised. After several minutes of questions, most of which were too personal for Luke's liking, Taylor called the meeting to order.

"Don't you feel good now that everyone knows? No having to hide things or watching what we say," said Lorelai as she nudged Luke's shoulder with her own.

"Yes. I feel _so_ good knowing that if we decide to do a home birth, Kirk is more than willing to film it."

Lorelai chuckled. "Well you won't have to worry about that because this momma is not birthing any babies at home. I would like to be in a hospital far, far away from Kirk where the nice drugs are."

"We haven't really talked about anything baby related since our appointment last week. I know things were kind of crazy with the wedding being in the same week."

"Okay," said Lorelai, dragging the word out. "Have you thought of any names yet? I have a few in mind."

"Let's hear 'em."

"Bono."

"No."

"Bowie."

"What?"

"Prince?"

"Lorelai," groaned Luke.

"No, you said we couldn't name him Lorelai." She gave him a cheeky grin as they made their way up the driveway. "Well, being that you've now vetoed all of _my_ baby names, let's hear yours."

"I never said I came up with any names. But I did do something else." He led her over to the garage and unlocked the padlock hanging on the door. He flipped on the light.

Lorelai gasped. "Luke, it's beautiful." She ran her hand over the smooth, cherry-stained wood of the rocking chair. The back of the chair had the same intricate carvings as the armrests and in the middle was a big, cursive 'D'.

Luke smiled at her and pulled the chair away from the wall. "Sit down. Test it out."

Lorelai sat down and rocked gently with her fingers splayed out over her belly. "I love this. What do you think, baby Lemon?"

"We have to give this kid a real name," said Luke as he rolled his eyes. He motioned to the other side of the garage to something large covered by a sheet. "While you're gone, I'll be able to work on that."

"What is that? Oh! Are you building him his own boat?"

"I thought about it, but no. It's something he'll need before he's old enough to drive a boat." Luke pulled off the sheet to reveal what would eventually be a crib.

"Aww, babe." She walked over and wrapped one arm around his waist as they stood staring at what will be their son's bed. Lorelai raised up on her tip toes and kissed Luke's cheek before pinching it gently. "What would I do without my lumberjack?"

An hour later they were dressed for bed and brushing their teeth when a thought occurred to Lorelai. She had meant to bring it up a few weeks ago, but with everything going on, she had brushed it aside.

She spit into the sink and rinsed out her mouth. "I need a new car."

"What's wrong with your car? You leave in two days and you're just telling me something is wrong with your Jeep. Are you crazy?" Luke grabbed a towel to dry his face.

"Calm down. Nothing is wrong with it. But it was brought to my attention that my Jeep isn't exactly baby-friendly nor is your truck."

Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean? Both of our vehicles are up to date on oil changes and tire rotations. I do that myself." He followed her into their bedroom and climbed into bed.

"I meant that there's no place to _put_ the baby. The carseat can't be strapped in the front seat, Luke. Fortunately I didn't have to worry about that with Rory because I didn't have a car."

"Oh," said Luke. He didn't know why it hadn't dawned on him that the baby would actually be in the car with them at some point. "You know, they make a 4-door Wrangler."

Lorelai shook her head. "No. If I have to give up the Jeep, I want to get something different. Something that signifies this new chapter in our life. Something that says 'We're a family now with a family vehicle'."

"What, like a minivan?" asked Luke with a smirk.

"God, no," said Lorelai with a shudder. "It's been six years since I went car shopping. I don't even know what's out there. Nothing too fancy, but something reliable and safe. And I don't think I can downsize to a car after driving my Jeep for so long. I guess I could look online and see what my options are."

"Well you do that," said Luke rolling over to give her a quick kiss. "I have to be up at five."

"Goodnight, Grandpa." Lorelai grabbed her laptop and settled it on her thighs.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai was sitting at the counter in the diner with her laptop. "How about this one?" she asked as she turned her computer around to face Luke.

Luke glanced at the screen for a second before looking back down at the tickets he was sorting through. "That looks nice."

"Luke, come on," Lorelai pleaded. "That's the fifth 'That looks nice' you've given me. If you don't help me pick a car I'll have to settle for that DeLorean I found which is actually pretty cool and I could get the inside of it redone to look _exactly_ like the time machine from _Back to the Future_."

Luke stared at her for a second trying to figure out if she was kidding or not. He had learned by now that nine times out of ten she was in fact joking, but he could never be too careful. He exhaled loudly and pulled the computer closer to check out the car she was asking him about. It was a 2006 Audi Q7. The reviews were good and the dealership was only seven miles away in Watertown. He turned the computer back around. "I think that's our new car."

"Really?" she asked excitedly. She perused the site for a second. "It's Sunday so they close at one. Do you think we could make it?"

Luke checked the time on his watch. "It's almost eight o'clock, so Lane should be here any minute. Go home and clean out your Jeep and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lorelai closed her laptop and gave Luke a salute. "Aye aye, Captain."

Three hours later they were driving back home in Lorelai's new SUV. She was able to make an appointment online with the Valenti Audi dealership and when they pulled up there were three color options awaiting them. She ended up going with the Mugello Blue because it was indeed a beautiful color and also because it rhymed with Jell-O. The whole process was smooth up until she had to hand over her keys to the Jeep. She knew it was just a material thing and that there were more important things to worry about, but her Jeep was a significant part of her life. Luke gently reminded her that this was all for the baby, so Lorelai had no choice but to put on a brave face and relinquish her hold on the keys.

"I'll have to adjust to how quiet it is in here. It's so weird the things you get used to." Lorelai leaned her head against the passenger seat window.

"Hey," said Luke softly as he reached over the center console to grab her hand. "You'll get used to the new car. After your four-hour drive tomorrow, you'll be thankful for a quieter vehicle." She turned and gave him a small smile. Luke knew it wasn't just about the new car. It was all the changes that were happening. He thought by now she would be more accepting of the things that had to change due to the pregnancy, so it always caught him off guard when she wasn't. He was thankful, however, that it was _her_ who brought up needing to get a new car, so that she couldn't pin it on him later. Her hormones had her going from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds and he knew her current mood would subside eventually.

Ten minutes later they were home and Lorelai told Luke she wanted to go lay down. He decided to head to Doose's and get all the fixings for a summer BBQ: burgers, shish kabobs, fresh corn salad, and grilled chicken. He ran into Sookie while he was out and invited her, Jackson and the kids to join them since it would be Lorelai's last night in Stars Hollow for at least a month and because she was still a little bummed about her Jeep. Sookie agreed and said she would bring some of her macaroni and cheese and a fresh fruit salad.

When Luke returned home an hour later, he found Lorelai at her sewing machine in the living room. He carried the groceries into the kitchen to put away before checking to see if her mood had improved.

"I ran into Sookie at Doose's and…" He stopped short when he saw that she had cut up one of his flannel shirts.

"And what?" she asked as she looked up from her task.

"Lorelai! That's one of my favorite shirts!"

"I know. That's why I picked it," she said as if it were obvious as to what it was she was doing.

"Why are you cutting up one of my favorite shirts? Are you seriously still upset about the car because I gotta tell you-"

"Luke! I'm not upset about the car anymore. I swear. I just wanted to make something for the baby. That's why I chose this flannel."

She was actually surprised that he remembered the significance of this particular flannel. It was the one he was wearing when he came to the inn and asked her to go to Liz and T.J.'s wedding. The first of three major events for them a year ago.

Luke softened. "How did you even find it? I must have at least ten red and blue flannel shirts in that closet."

Lorelai smiled. "A girl doesn't forget something like that. Now. What about Sookie and Doose's?"

Luke filled her in on their dinner plans as she continued sewing. She felt bad that she hadn't even considered getting together with anyone before leaving, but Luke reassured her that everyone understood how busy she had been the past week preparing for her trip.

A few hours later Luke and Jackson were firing up the grill while Lorelai and Sookie sat on the couch outside. Davy was sitting on the steps playing with his collection of tiny dump trucks and bulldozers while three-month-old Martha lie on her activity quilt in front of the couch.

"I like the new car," said Sookie motioning to the blue Audi parked in the driveway.

"Thanks," said Lorelai with a sigh.

Sookie chuckled. "Uh oh."

Lorelai shook her head. "No. Not uh oh. I'm the one who mentioned needing another car. It's just that getting a bigger car because we're having a baby made it all more real."

"Hellooo," said Sookie rubbing Lorelai's now prominent baby bump. "And _this_ doesn't make it feel more real?"

"You know, you're the only person besides Luke that I let touch my stomach. Rory's totally disgusted and my mother doesn't even hug let alone touch me. And, yes. It makes it real, but a different kind of real. I don't know how to explain it. This pregnancy brain is driving me crazy." She sighed and leaned forward to look at Martha. The baby smiled up at her and Lorelai's heart melted.

"Are you all packed and ready for tomorrow?" asked Sookie as she leaned over to turn on the music for the activity quilt.

Lorelai nodded. "Yep. Leaving at seven which hopefully puts me getting there before noon. I'm hoping I can go the four hours without having to stop to pee. The thought of me doing that worries my dear, old husband. The stopping part. Not the peeing."

"And Mike Armstrong understands that you're pregnant and if you can't handle things you'll be coming home?" Sookie raised an eyebrow to emphasize that she was serious.

"Of course he does, Sook. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think I could handle it. This time around it'll be more about training. Nothing too physical. This place is already established. And _just in case_ something happens I had my doctor give me the name of an associate of hers that works in Lewiston which is only twenty minutes away." She patted her friends knee. "I'll be fine."

* * *

The next morning Luke was loading up Lorelai's two suitcases while she put everything that she needed in her toiletries bag. She made a stop in the baby's room before heading downstairs and grabbing her computer bag. Luke met her at the door and followed her to the Audi where she placed her purse, computer bag, and jacket on the front seat.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast or anything for the ride? I don't want you to forget to take your vitamins because I know you hate to take them on an empty stomach." Luke rubbed his knuckles gently up and down her rib cage.

"I'm sure. My stomach is in knots and I don't want to get sick on the drive. I grabbed one of my V8 Fusion drinks to take my vitamins with a little later. Don't worry." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, breathing in the familiar scent of him. She pulled back just enough to kiss him.

After a moment he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "Please be careful and call me when you cross the state line."

"I will. I promise." Lorelai gave him one more kiss and then climbed into her SUV. Before Luke shut her door, she said with a smile, "I left something in baby Peach's room."

Luke waved goodbye and waited until she pulled away before going back inside. He climbed the stairs two at a time and walked down the hall to the baby's room. Laying on the seat of the rocking chair he built was a tiny, long-sleeved flannel onesie. Luke gently picked it up and held it out in front of him. He'd never seen something so small before.

Lorelai pulled up to the Wolf Cove Inn at 11:30 A.M. and parked in the parking lot out front. She only had to stop once on her drive to use the bathroom and she still ended up making good time. She entered the front of the inn and was surprised to see no one in sight. By this time at the Dragonfly, the dining room would be full of people eating lunch or there would be a small line of people checking out at the front desk. She walked through the dining room and stopped in front of the giant, floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out onto the lake. It was breathtaking.

"Can I help you?"

Lorelai turned to see a woman younger than she standing behind her. She was a short, petite blonde with dark brown eyes and somewhat of a scowl. She reminded Lorelai of an older Paris and made a mental note to tell Rory later. She smiled and held her hand out to greet the woman. "Hi, I'm Lorelai. I'm from the Durham Group. Are you Roxanne?"

She gave Lorelai a tight smile as she shook her hand. "Roxy. Nice to meet you."

"Roxy. Got it. It's nice to meet you too. Beautiful place you have here. This view is amazing." Lorelai turned and gestured at the lake behind her. She turned back to see Roxanne eyeing her stomach and instinctively smoothed her hand down the front of her dress. It was a self-conscious habit she developed when people would start to stare a little too long trying to figure out if she was either pregnant or just ate way too much. "Is there somewhere we can go and talk?"

Roxanne turned and led the way through the dining room which opened into a small but cozy living room with a wood-burning fireplace and two leather couches. To the left was a narrow hallway that led to the kitchen and straight ahead past the living room was a door that led to an office. Inside, the office was pretty bare: a desk with a computer and two very uncomfortable looking, wooden chairs. The only nice thing about the office that Lorelai wished she had at the Dragonfly was a window that looked out onto a dock that led to the lake. Lorelai was surprised when Roxanne opted for one of the uncomfortable chairs letting her have the computer chair behind the desk.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. This is your office," said Lorelai quickly.

"It's fine. These chairs suck and besides you're…pregnant, right? You should be comfortable." Roxanne said the word pregnant as if it were something contagious.

Lorelai had to bite back one of her sarcastic comments. As bad as she wanted to ask this woman what her problem was, she knew she needed to keep things light for now. Instead she smiled and thanked Roxanne before taking a seat.

"So, Roxy. How long have you worked here?"

"Five years. Manager for the last two. I'm the only one who's been here since before the buyout. We lost some good people after that."

"Can I ask why? I mean, I've only been working with Mike and the Durham Group for a short time, but it's been a good experience so far." Lorelai was quickly starting to get a sense of Roxanne's subtle hostility at her being there. She saw Lorelai as some sort of corporate drone coming in to make changes and clean house.

"I guess it was a pride thing. Our town is very small and every business is locally owned. The very thought of some big wig buying us out didn't sit well with a lot of people."

Lorelai leaned forward. "Believe it or not, I _completely_ understand. I live in small town too. But the thing is, I'm not here because the Durham Group wants to shut you down or get rid of the charm. They want you to succeed. And I really need you to trust me on that."

"I don't know you," said Roxanne matter-of-factly.

Before Lorelai could respond, there was a light knock on the door and a younger guy entered the office. He was attractive with short, dark hair and green eyes. He flashed a smile, and a set of perfect teeth, at Lorelai before introducing himself.

"I'm Cole. I'm the head chef. You must be Lorelai." He extended his hand toward her and Lorelai gave him a quick shake. "Sorry to interrupt. I wanted to let Roxy know that her lunch was ready. There's plenty if you're hungry too."

Lorelai was appreciative of the warm welcome. It was the complete opposite of her and Roxanne's first interaction. She noticed that Roxanne looked a little uneasy being in such close quarters with Cole and wondered if there was something going on with the two of them.

Lorelai smiled up at Cole. "I'm starved, thank you. What are we having?" Lorelai and Roxanne stood to follow Cole out of the office and back towards the empty dining room.

"I've been working with pasta lately and I think I finally nailed down my grandfather's famous lobster ravioli recipe." Cole pulled out a chair for Lorelai to take a seat and then did the same for Roxanne.

"I've never had lobster ravioli, but I have had my share of Chef Boyardee so the bar is already set pretty low." Lorelai laughed nervously and was relieved when Cole joined in. _At least someone around here has a sense of humor,_ she thought as she placed her napkin in her lap.

After lunch Lorelai met the rest of the staff which included one maid, one sous chef, a concierge, and a part-time night manager. The inn was nearly twice the size of the Dragonfly, so Lorelai was surprised to see such a small staff. It started to make sense once she saw that the inn only booked two or three rooms a week. Her work was definitely going to be cut out for her this time around. On top of all of that was the cold shoulder she was receiving from Roxanne. Lorelai remembered how she felt when Mia mentioned selling the Independence Inn a few years ago and how she hated the thought of it going corporate. She just had to figure out a way to prove to Roxanne that she was there with good intentions.

Later that night Luke was watching some highlights on ESPN when the house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Remind me again. Why did I take this job?" asked Lorelai.

"Um, because you loved the thought of traveling and a company needing your expertise?"

"Oh, yeah. That," said Lorelai with a sigh. She was unpacked and showered in her big, comfy third floor room that she was icily reminded was "the Wolf Cove Inn's nicest suite" by Roxanne. She tried to turn it down, but apparently, Mike Armstrong had made it very clear that that room was to be reserved for Lorelai.

"What's going on?" asked Luke as he muted the TV.

"They don't like me _or_ the fact that I'm pregnant. And by they I mean the manager Roxanne. Oh, I'm sorry. _Roxy_. Apparently she isn't a huge Sting fan or she'd know that Roxanne sounds way cooler."

"Lorelai, you're not there to make friends. And I know you're used to people liking you, but this is about business. You can't let someone push you around when you have a job to do."

"I know I don't _need_ her to like me, but it would make this whole experience easier if she did. And the sad part is I didn't even do anything for her to come to the conclusion that I'm this horrible person here to take her job away."

"Give it some time. Once you get to know each other it'll all be fine," said Luke gently.

"I miss you. Especially since it looks like I was reserved a honeymoon suite. This place is actually pretty romantic though. Like a scene out of _The Notebook_. Hey! You should come up here before it gets cold and be my Noah and take me out on the lake," said Lorelai in a dreamy voice.

Luke smiled. "I'm sure we can arrange that. So tell me about the rest of your day."

Lorelai filled him in on the amazing lobster ravioli she had for lunch and meeting the skeleton crew of a staff. She had a feeling this was going to be her new normal for a while. Her calling Luke at the end of the day to talk her off the ledge and keep her calm. Deep down she knew she shouldn't dwell on not being liked by every single person in which she came in contact. It would make her feel better, however, if she just knew why this particular person had already made up her mind.


	9. What's in a Name?

"Wolf Cove Inn, Lorelai speaking… Uh huh… Yes, that was me who called… Today would be great… Okay, see you then." Lorelai hung up and jotted down a note in her planner. It's been two weeks since she arrived in Maine and things were slowly starting to come together. She was able to make an appointment with one of Portland's best photographers to come and shoot the inn so that she could get the website updated.

"I can't tell you the last time I saw an almost full dining room," said Charlotte. She was the Wolf Cove Inn's Michel, only way more polite. And way more American.

"Well, Cole _is_ an amazing chef. I'm glad he agreed to focus more on lunch than on breakfast. At least until we get our bookings up." Lorelai had decided to limit breakfast to only those who were staying at the inn and to open the restaurant up to the public for lunch. Cole was onboard because that meant he could experiment more with different recipes, but Roxanne wasn't too happy. Lorelai promised it would be temporary so that they could get more foot traffic in the door. "Oh, and Justine will be here around three to take pictures. Make sure everyone knows. No one has to _be_ in the shots, but I'd like the place to look spotless. I'm talking Drill Sergeant-coming-to-make-an-inspection spotless."

"Don't worry, Lorelai. I've got your back."

Lorelai smiled gratefully at Charlotte before collecting her things from the front desk and heading to the office. She was really starting to enjoy herself. The staff was much younger than she was used to, but they were very responsive to her suggestions and picked up on things rather quickly. Her only problem was that she still had not gotten through to Roxanne. Things were cordial and business-like, but Lorelai couldn't seem to break that barrier that Roxanne had up around her. And it only seemed to be directed at Lorelai. Roxanne was extremely friendly to the guests and polite to her fellow employees. Lorelai even asked Charlotte one day if she knew why Roxanne would be giving her the cold shoulder. Charlotte told her that Roxanne really loved her job and was a little worried about it after the buyout last year. To Lorelai, if she felt like _her_ job was in jeopardy she would do anything to prevent that from happening. And that would include acting more appreciative to someone who was only there to help.

She opened the door to the office and found Roxanne waiting for her. Lorelai had asked her to meet around noon and judging by Roxanne's impatient demeanor, Lorelai was a little late.

"Sorry about that. A couple out there wanted a menu they could take home and a list of rooms with rates on it, so I had to see if Charlotte could come up with something real quick and…" Lorelai held up her palms and sighed as she sat down in front of the computer. Roxanne gave her a small smile as if to say "Good for you, but I don't really care". Lorelai leaned back slightly in her chair and rested her hand over her belly. Her second trimester had not only come with a more distinct baby bump, but it also came with increased backaches.

"How far along _are_ you?" asked Roxanne.

Lorelai was taken aback. It was the first personal question Roxanne had asked in the two weeks that she had been there. "Sixteen weeks today, actually. What about you?"

Roxanne exhaled sharply. "I'm not pregnant."

"No," chuckled Lorelai. "I meant, do you have any kids?"

Roxanne reluctantly nodded as if sharing this information was going to cause her great, physical pain. "I have one. A daughter. She's ten. Um, what did you want to discuss? I have to get back up front."

Lorelai smiled although she was disappointed in the lack of details Roxanne was willing to dish out. But, she thought, this was some progress. "Justine, the photographer I found, will be coming today. I already told Charlotte to prepare. Also, I was able to submit a request to have the inn listed on TripAdvisor's website. I know that may seem a little too corporate, but if it'll generate more bookings from people who are passing through I figured it couldn't hurt. And once our website is updated and people can book rooms online through us directly we can request to have the listing removed from TripAdvisor if that's what you prefer."

Roxanne stared at Lorelai for what felt like an eternity. "Our? We? Us? You're really feeling at home here."

Lorelai bristled slightly, but she maintained her calm composure. "I'm doing my job and if that means including myself amongst the staff then that's what I have to do. I'm just as responsible for how things turn out as you are." She leaned forward resting her forearms on the desk. "Like I've said before, I'm here to help and I need you to trust me on that."

"Trust isn't one of my strong suits, but hard work is. I've put up with a lot for the five years that I have been here. And I _earned_ my promotion to manager two years ago. So forgive me if I can't help but feel like it was all for nothing. That I, myself, haven't been trying to keep this inn above water because it was the first real job I ever had and I owed it to this place."

Lorelai softened. She understood exactly how Roxanne was feeling. Earning her promotion to manager was one of the most accomplished things for Lorelai at that point in her life. If only she could make Roxanne understand that they had more in common than it seemed. Before Lorelai could continue, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, sorry. The landscaper is here and he wanted to know what color mulch we decided to go with for the entryway," said Charlotte looking nervously between Roxanne and Lorelai.

Roxanne looked back at Lorelai who motioned for her to go ahead and make the decision. "Let's go with the natural color. The red looked too much like the pine needles that are everywhere."

"I agree," said Lorelai as Roxanne stood signaling she wasn't interested in finishing the conversation they were having.

Before leaving the office, Roxanne surprised Lorelai by turning around and asking, "Do you want me to let you know when Justine gets here so you can show her the grounds?"

Lorelai smiled and lifted her chin. "I think you can handle it."

Roxanne nodded once and left the room. Lorelai took a deep breath and exhaled. _Progress_ , she thought as she turned to face the window.

* * *

Friday morning Lorelai was seated in one of the large sofa chairs in her room facing the window. She had her feet propped up on the window sill and a bowl of cut up fruit in her lap. The view was gorgeous. Her room faced Tripp Lake and if she woke up early enough each morning she could see the sun rise, reflecting its gold color onto the water. She popped a grape into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully as she mentally went through her tasks for the day. Her backache was still an uncomfortable distraction, so she had been delegating more to Roxanne which seemed to be somewhat improving their work relationship. There was still a ways to go before they were sharing secrets and braiding each other's hair, but any progress was still progress.

She winced as a slight pain shot through her lower back and slowly dropped her feet to the ground so that she could sit up straight. She placed her bowl of fruit on the side table next to her and reached around to massage her back as best she could. She stilled suddenly when she felt a tiny flutter in her belly. Holding her breath, she waited a beat before standing slowly. As she released her breath slowly, she felt another unmistakable flutter and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey, little man," she said softly as she rubbed soothing circles on the center of her belly. Ever since she read that the baby can now hear her voice, Lorelai spent most of her alone time in her room talking to her stomach. Luke couldn't help but point out that someone as chatty as she was didn't need to spend _extra_ time talking and that out of anyone, her voice would be the one the baby knew. She didn't care though. Lorelai was used to talking to things that didn't necessarily talk back like inanimate objects around the house to which she and Rory would give names.

This was completely different though and she couldn't wait to call Luke. Lorelai grabbed her cellphone off of the nightstand, but she stopped short when she heard a knock at the door. Realizing she was wearing only a tiny camisole, no bra, and a pair of small cotton shorts, she grabbed her robe and pulled it on. She opened the door to see her husband standing there with his duffle bag at his feet.

"I was about to call you! How do you do that?" Lorelai flung herself, as best as she could with her belly in the way, at Luke and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in her room.

Luke chuckled. He encircled her waist and breathed her in. He kissed her temple before pulling back to finally look at her. They had only been apart for about three weeks, but Lorelai's body had changed so much. Her skin was practically glowing. His gaze landed on her more distinct swollen belly and he cupped each side gently.

"I felt him move," said Lorelai softly as she placed her hands on top of Luke's.

"Really? When?" He moved his hands around her stomach as if he could maybe feel something too.

"Just now. That's why I was calling you. It was subtle though. Kind of like a muscle twitch. You won't be able to feel him yet." She squeezed his hand to get his attention. When he looked up she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Mmm," he moaned slightly as they separated. "Were you eating fruit?"

Lorelai nodded. "I have some left if you're hungry."

They locked eyes as he slowly pushed her robe off and to the floor. "Maybe later."

He walked her backwards towards the bed kissing her deep and slow. His mouth was hot on her neck, her breasts, and her stomach. Suddenly, her list of things she had to do that day got smaller and smaller.

A half hour later they were in her jacuzzi tub. Lorelai's back was facing Luke's front as he massaged her shoulders and neck.

"Mmm, did I mention I am _so_ happy you're here?" asked Lorelai as Luke's strong hands worked their magic.

"A few times." Luke smiled. He hadn't expected to practically jump her when he arrived, but his emotions had gotten the best of him. From seeing her standing there glowing beautifully to her telling him about the baby moving, he couldn't help himself.

The truth was he hated her being gone. He was proud of her, of course, but this time felt completely different. Yes, she was pregnant the last time she went away, but neither of them knew it. Now that he knows, he can't help but feel like he's missing out and that Lorelai gets to experience everything without him.

"You get to meet the infamous Roxanne," said Lorelai interrupting his thoughts. She leaned her back against Luke's chest and sighed. "I think it's getting better though. Letting her take the lead on some things. Me trying to prove to her that I'm not taking her job away."

Luke rubbed his hands gently up and down her sides. "I told you things would get better once some time has passed and she could see you weren't a threat." He was quiet for a moment before asking, "What did you have planned today? I know I kind of bombarded you."

"You, Mister, can bombard me anytime you want." Lorelai reached up to stroke the back of Luke's wet hair as he placed tiny kisses on her shoulder. "I actually could use your help. There's this old boathouse thingy out by the lake and no one knows if it's structurally sound or not. I've been trying to get someone to come out here and take a look, but no luck."

"I'll take a look. Are you wanting to restore it?"

"I don't know. I feel like we can use it for something besides storage."

After their bath, they dressed and Lorelai led Luke back downstairs to meet the staff before heading outside to see the boathouse. They rounded the corner by the front desk and ran smack into Roxanne.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry," said Lorelai patting her chest to calm herself.

"It's okay. I was actually coming to look for you…" Roxanne trailed off as she noticed Luke standing behind Lorelai. "Oh. Is this the new groundskeeper you hired?"

Lorelai chuckled nervously. "Um, no. This is my husband Luke. Luke, this is Roxanne." Lorelai turned and shot Luke a look that said "I told you so" before stepping aside.

"I'm sorry. It's just with the flannel I assumed… Never mind. It's nice to meet you, Luke." Roxanne extended her hand out and Luke shook it politely although he felt humiliated.

"You weren't too far off. I'm actually gonna go and take a look at the boathouse since Lorelai says she can't seem to get someone out here." Luke's attempt to lighten the mood seemed to work.

Roxanne gave them both a small smile. "We appreciate that. Thank you. And, Lorelai, I wanted to tell you that we're booked to 80% capacity for this weekend. It turns out there's this festival in Mechanic Falls that brought in way more people than they anticipated, so thanks to our listing on TripAdvisor, those who couldn't find a place are coming here."

"That's great! Okay. We need to make sure Charlotte is prepared to work all weekend and call Todd. Let him know he'll need to be here tonight and Saturday night to run the front desk and if he's willing to make extra hours, Sunday night would be great too. I'll go let Cole know that breakfast has been reinstated since we'll have a much bigger crowd. Anything else?" Lorelai tapped her pointer finger on her lips trying to think if she left anything out.

"The boathouse?" Roxanne gestured to Luke who was standing off to the side with his hands in his back pockets.

"The boathouse! Right. Okay. I need to go talk to Cole, so-"

"I can take Luke outside to the boathouse so that you can talk to Cole. I don't mind," said Roxanne sensing that Lorelai was about to go into panic mode over her now lengthier to-do list.

Lorelai hesitated at first, but when Luke shrugged like it was no big deal, she told Roxanne that that would be fine. She dashed toward the kitchen as Roxanne led Luke out the front door and around to the side of the inn.

They stopped at the small shed for a flashlight and a ladder and then headed down the footpath towards the lake.

"I'm sorry about the groundskeeper comment," said Roxanne finally after a minute or two of silence. "You're just not who I expected to be _Lorelai's_ husband."

"Believe it or not, a lot of people seem to share your opinion." He stopped in front of the boathouse and leaned the ladder against the side. "Who would you expect?"

Roxanne shrugged. "I don't know. I guess someone more like her. I assume she comes from money and a guy in a power suit driving a Ferrari fits the bill. Definitely not a man who wears flannel in the summer and drives an old Chevy."

Luke turned to face her. "Then you don't know Lorelai at all. There's nothing corporate about her. Is she an excellent business owner? Yes. Does she understand the business world? Absolutely. But she worked her ass off to get there. It wasn't handed to her and family money has nothing to do with it." Luke felt a sense of satisfaction at the stunned look on Roxanne's face. He could only hope that this conversation improved things, not made it worse.

Luke climbed the ladder to check out the roof. Despite the pine needles and pine cones on top, it was in really good shape. He climbed back down and walked inside shining his flashlight along the walls and floor. To his right he located a light switch and turned it on just as Lorelai walked up to the entrance.

"Wow, Magic Man. If I'd known there was a light switch I would have checked it out myself," said Lorelai out of breath from walking down the steep footpath.

"Actually I'd rather you didn't. This thing is in pretty good shape, but I'd suggest changing out a few of those joists up at the top. It's a two-story building, so it definitely has potential. A little paint and some new windows." Luke walked over to the wall where two kayaks hung. There were also paddles and life vests stacked in one corner. It seemed to be holding up pretty well.

"Well I'm gonna go call Charlotte and make sure she's ready for this weekend. Let me know if you need anything Lorelai. And Luke…it was nice to meet you." Roxanne turned and made her way back up the footpath.

"That almost sounded sincere." Lorelai ran her hand along the doorframe to check for rotted spots in the wood.

"Well maybe dealing with an inn full of people and keeping busy this weekend is what she needs. If anything, it'll show her you know what you're doing after all." Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the dock located on the side of the boathouse.

Lorelai eyed him suspiciously. "What did you say about me?"

"Not much," he said quickly. "How about that boat ride you've been talking about?"

"Luke." She grabbed his arm as he tried to walk toward the canoe at the end of the dock.

He sighed. "I, uh… I told her that you've worked your ass off to get here and you know what you're doing. That's it."

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "Do you ever get tired of coming to my rescue?"

"No," he said without hesitation. He leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss. "Yes or no on that boat ride?"

"Yes!" squealed Lorelai excitedly. She bounced on her toes as she followed Luke to the end of the dock.

* * *

Monday morning came a little too quickly for Luke's liking. Despite Lorelai having a jam-packed weekend ahead of her, she insisted that he stay. How could he refuse? He had been missing her so much and drove the four hours to see her, so it didn't take a lot of arm-twisting to get him to agree. They were still in bed as Luke watched her sleep. She was lying on her side facing him with the blanket just below her waist. He carefully scooted down so that her belly was at his eye level and about an inch from his face.

"Hey…little guy," he whispered. "I know your mom told me you're the size of a pomegranate today, but I refuse to give in to the fruit and vegetable name calling. Hopefully soon you'll get a real name. Something strong, but not weird if I can help it." He chuckled softly at the names that Lorelai had suggested a few weeks ago.

"Lorelai _is_ a strong name," she teased.

"We're _not_ naming him Lorelai. How long have you been up?" Luke propped his chin on his hand as he looked up at her.

She smiled sleepily. "Long enough. Okay, no Lorelai. But what about something that _rhymes_ with Lorelai. Huh? Like… Malachai!" She grimaced slightly. "Nah, that's too _Children of the Corn_. Or maybe-"

"What about Eli?"

Lorelai tested it out. "Eli. Lorelai and Eli. Eli Danes. I think I like it." She pushed herself up into a seated position and rubbed her belly gently. "What do you think? Are you an Eli? An E-Man? An-" Her eyes shot up as she felt the now familiar twitch inside her belly.

Luke chuckled as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I take that as a yes?"

Lorelai smiled at her stomach. "I guess so. Drat. I was looking forward to coming up with all kinds of shortened versions for the word pomegranate this week. I guess that bit has run it's course."

"I'm sure you'll come up with a new one in no time." He stood and started to gather his things. "I need to head out if I want to make it back to the diner before lunch. Are you still planning on coming home this weekend?"

"That's the plan, but I want to meet with the staff and see how they felt about this busy weekend. We also got a ton of comment cards, so I figured Roxanne and I could go over them together. I promise to keep you in the loop." She stood and made her way to the bathroom while Luke dressed. When she came back out he was sitting at the foot of the bed playing with his hands nervously. She stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing." He looked up and saw the skeptical look on her face and sighed. "It's hard being away, Lorelai. I didn't think it would be. No matter how many nights I spend in that garage at home building things, it's not enough."

Lorelai turned to sit on Luke's leg. "Well, Eli _will_ appreciate having all of this nice, home made furniture in his room one day. And I won't be here that much longer, especially if this past weekend helps in getting their occupancy rate up." She stroked his cheek lovingly before leaning in for a kiss.

Luke pulled back after a moment and stood, but not before he leaned over and kissed Lorelai's belly. "We're really going with Eli, huh?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Yep. I think it's a nice compromise on the not-another-Lorelai rule."

They both stood and Lorelai opened the door for Luke. "Call me before you cross the state line?"

"You bet." He kissed her one more time and made his way downstairs.

Lorelai watched his retreating back for a second before closing the door to her room. She loved having Luke stay the weekend with her. It was nice to come back to her room at the end of the day and have him give her neck and back massages. To have someone to eat dinner with. To have him draw her a bath. But if this was how they were both going to feel watching the other one leave, Lorelai wasn't sure she could handle it. It may make things easier to stay put until it was time to go home permanently. Luke probably wouldn't agree. She knew that for sure.

Lorelai sighed. "Let's get this day started, E-Man."

* * *

 **A/N:** I just wanted to say thanks again for the love and reviews! I'm glad this story has been enjoyable for everyone that's following along. Since I can't respond to you directly Nancy, I want to say thank you. Your reviews are always so detailed and encouraging and I truly appreciate that. I've finished the last chapter and I'm trying to decide if I want to do an epilogue or not. With that being said, there's 5 more chapters left. My goal will be to edit and post one a day :)


	10. Secrets & Sales Pitches

" _Wolf Cove Inn is one of the most charming places my husband and I have been to in years! I wish a place like this existed twenty years ago when we married. It would have been the ideal honeymoon locale._ Wow. This is the fifth comment card that has mentioned something about romance and honeymoons," said Lorelai as she placed the card down on the desk in front of her.

It was Wednesday evening and Lorelai and Roxanne were finally able to carve out some time to go over the comment cards that were left by all the guests over the weekend. The staff meeting held the day before was a success. They were all able to discuss as a team what worked and what didn't as well as delegate new roles until a few more people could hopefully be hired.

"This card says that everything was amazing and they would give us five stars instead of four if only it didn't take so long for clean towels to be delivered," said Roxanne bitterly. She tossed the card on the desk as if it had burned her.

"That's okay. Constructive criticism is what we want. Those types of issues can easily be fixed. I already called Mike to suggest adding at least two more maids to our staff." Lorelai sorted through the cards she already read. "Okay, so I have a thought. And if you're not 100% onboard with it, I won't bring it up with Mike."

Roxanne hesitated before nodding her agreement. After the successful weekend they had and the fact that Lorelai had let her take charge of mostly everything, she felt like she owed her. "Let's hear it."

"What if we advertise the Wolf Cove Inn as more of a romantic getaway? We could offer packages. There could be different honeymoon packages or even one for someone wanting to pop the question. We could even do romantic dinner packages. Or, oh! Vow renewal packages."

Roxanne thought about it for a moment. "I think having your husband stay here all weekend has got you feeling a little too sappy in my opinion, _but_ I guess if we can come up with enough ideas to pitch, I don't see why not."

Lorelai released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Great! I'll put a few things together and maybe even get with Cole to see what he thinks about a special menu for more romantic dinners."

"Um…I…can…talk to Cole if you want. I'm more familiar with his cooking style."

"Really?" asked Lorelai with a knowing smile. "Well, then, be my guest."

Roxanne's cheeks flushed as she stood. "Okay. If you need me I'll be…" She gestured with her thumb towards the door as she turned to make a quick exit.

"Look, Roxanne, it's probably none of my business, but…" Lorelai hesitated as Roxanne slowly turned around to face her. "You might want to be careful if you're mixing business with pleasure."

Roxanne stiffened as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "You're right. It _is_ none of your business."

Lorelai winced as the door practically slammed shut. "That went well," she mumbled. Her cellphone started vibrating on the desk. She checked the display and quickly answered.

"Why, I must be seeing things. This name has not appeared on my caller I.D. in _ages_."

Rory scoffed. "Mom. I called you last week, in case you forgot, but _you_ were busy. Something about a photographer?"

"Hmm, I don't recall this alleged phone call. So, how was your first day back at Yale?" asked Lorelai as she climbed the stairs slowly to head to her room.

"It was good. It made me thankful for the three-day Labor Day weekend I had. I'm already swamped at the paper plus Doyle wants two separate pieces on his desk by Friday and whatever Doyle wants Doyle gets."

"Ah, the original song title to "Whatever Lola Wants". Why is he being so demanding?" Lorelai unlocked her door. She tossed the key on top the dresser and made her way to the bathroom to turn on her jacuzzi tub.

"He's stepping down as Editor in Chief, so this is his way of "weeding out the unqualified" as he puts it. And I really want that position, especially to prove to Mitchum Huntzberger that I _do_ have what it takes to be a journalist."

"Honey, like I told you before, you don't have to prove _anything_ to that man. He doesn't know you. He's never read your stuff. I want you to work hard for _you._ Not for someone who couldn't care less about how great you are. Okay?"

Rory sighed. "I know, I know. Well it sounds like it's bath time for Grandma Danes, so I better let you go."

"Hey! You try walking around all day with a volleyball-sized stomach and an extra ten pounds…never mind, don't try that. I'm not ready to be a grandmother anytime soon."

"Duly noted," said Rory quickly.

"Speaking of my volleyball-sized stomach, Luke and I decided on a name. And I thought of a middle name, but I wanted to get your take on it before mentioning it to Luke." Lorelai turned off the faucet and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Okay," said Rory slowly.

"Eli for a first name."

"Because Eli rhymes with Lorelai," said Rory knowingly.

"And I was thinking Lee for a middle name. After you." Lorelai chewed on her thumbnail as she awaited her daughter's response.

"Leigh like _my_ Leigh?"

"No, L-e-e."

"Eli Lee Danes. It has a nice sound to it. Grandpa is going to think you named him after Yale, I hope you know." Rory chuckled.

"Eh, who cares. Luke said I couldn't name him after myself, but he never said I couldn't name him after you."

"A loophole. Good job. Well I better get started on that piece. And I promise to call more often."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Missy."

They said their goodbyes and Lorelai quickly undressed. She turned on the jets and carefully climbed inside the tub. She tried to relax, but she couldn't seem to get her conversation with Roxanne earlier out of her head. _Who am I to pass judgement on two adults blurring that line between professional acquaintance and intimate partner? I did date my father's business partner…which ended in disaster. And I don't know for sure that anything is even going on between them. I just assumed because of Roxanne's behavior. God, I have a big mouth. Maybe I'll just blame it on my hormones—_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door followed by someone calling out her name. "Just a minute!" she called out as she slowly stood and climbed out of the tub. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on, making sure she was completely covered before answering the door.

"I don't know what to do," said Roxanne frantically as she brushed passed Lorelai. She started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in the corner of the room muttering to herself. "He _needs_ this job. And we need him. I can't fire him." She stopped pacing and looked up at Lorelai as if she was seeing for the first time. "I think I love him."

Lorelai stared at Roxanne slack-jawed. She tugged the lapels on her robe tightly together as she walked over to the oversized sitting chairs next to her bed. She patted the seat next to hers indicating to Roxanne to come and sit down. When Roxanne finally did, Lorelai spoke.

"How long has it been going on?" asked Lorelai in a soothing voice. She learned a long time ago that it's not what you say, it's how you say it. Especially when you want to get information from someone.

"A year. Right before the buyout. We tried to stop seeing each other, but working close together everyday didn't seem to help. And my daughter is crazy about him. It's risky, I know, but everyone here pretty much knows. Except the Durham Group, obviously."

Finally things were starting to make sense to Lorelai. "Is that why you gave me such a hard time when I got here? So I wouldn't want to talk to you or press you for information?"

Roxanne grimaced slightly but nodded. "Pretty much. And it seemed like you had it all. Perfect job, perfect husband, perfect…life. Here I am carrying around this secret for a year and you just looked so at ease when you showed up. It kind of struck a nerve."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. "First of all, my life is far from perfect. I had my first child when I was sixteen and then moved out of my parents house a year later to be on my own with my kid. Second of all, Luke and I's relationship took a lot of work to get us where we are right now. We were friends for eight years before we even considered dating. I love my life, I'm not gonna lie. It's what I worked very hard to achieve and I _did_ work hard. But, Roxanne, you can't be afraid to get to know someone because their life may _seem_ better than yours."

"I know. And it's the complete opposite of what I'm teaching Josie. That's my daughter. I felt like everything could possibly be ripped away from me, so I lashed out. And I'm sorry for that."

Lorelai smiled and patted Roxanne's knee. "I accept your apology. And I promise not to say anything about you and Cole; however, I do think that maybe you should tell them yourself. We'll see how this romantic getaway idea pans out and maybe that will prove to Mike that, no matter what, you two are dedicated to the job."

"I'm sure they won't be too happy to know that I've lied to them for the past year."

Lorelai shrugged. "Maybe not, but I can vouch for the two of you. I probably wouldn't have even known something was going on had you not been so hostile towards me. You two are _very_ discreet."

"We both care about our jobs too much to screw it up." After a moment, Roxanne stood and motioned toward the door. "I better go. Sorry for barging in, but thank you for listening."

"Any time. The listening part, not the barging in. It takes me way too long to climb out of the tub these days." Lorelai patted her stomach for emphasis.

Roxanne smiled. "See you tomorrow, Lorelai."

"Goodnight." 

* * *

"Luke's!" barked the man himself.

"Hey, it's me. Are you busy?" asked Lorelai as she twisted the phone cord around her finger nervously. It was Friday morning and she was supposed to be leaving in an hour to head home for the weekend.

"I have a second. Are you on your way home?" Luke grabbed the carafe of coffee and refilled cups for the few patrons that were seated at the counter.

"Please don't be upset, but I'm not coming home this weekend. Roxanne and I are pitching the Romance Packages idea to Mike tomorrow and if that goes well then we have a lot of work to do to get it all set up." She held her breath as she waited for Luke to react.

"Why are you telling me this _now_? When I left Monday you promised to let me know if you weren't going to make it home. And now the day you're supposed to leave, you say you can't? That's not fair to me, Lorelai."

Lorelai exhaled sharply. "Luke, I'm being paid to do a job here. And I'm finally getting in a rhythm with the staff and plans are happening to keep this place from falling apart. I can't leave right now, so please do me a favor by not making me feel guilty about it."

" _I'm_ making you feel guilty? You know what? I can't do this right now. I'm working."

"Luke—"

"We'll talk later." Luke hung up and quickly checked on his customers before ducking out into the storage room. He didn't know what got over him. _When was the last time I even snapped at her like that?_ he thought as he paced the room. His cellphone started to ring in his back pocket and he perked up slightly thinking it might be Lorelai. "Hello?"

"Luke, it's Jess. You got a minute?"

Luke sighed in disappointment. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm gonna be coming to Connecticut for business and I was wondering if I could crash upstairs."

"Yeah, be my guest. Your bed is still up there, but there's no food. So, what's this _business_ you have to take care of?" Luke smirked as he thought back to his comment years ago about Jess possibly being a gigolo.

"It's for Truncheon. I'll fill you in when I get there. You're sure it's okay that I crash? Your wife won't flip out?"

"It's fine. Lorelai is still in Maine, so she won't even be here."

Jess chuckled. "That doesn't really answer my question."

"Trust me. The last thing on Lorelai's mind is what's going on at home. I have to get back to work. I'll see you later." After hanging up with Jess, Luke stood in the storage room for another minute. _Maybe that's the problem,_ he thought. _Everybody else has something going on and I'm here doing the same old thing._ He checked his watch and calculated the hours until his nephew arrived. Maybe a boys' weekend is what he needed.

Lorelai sat on her bed stunned. Luke had never hung up on her before. She expected him to be hurt by her decision to stay in Maine, but she didn't expect him to be angry about it. Although she was tempted to call him back, she knew she needed to let him cool off. "Married a month and we're already fighting," she mumbled as she stood and made her way to the closet.

Twenty minutes later she was dressed and headed for the kitchen. She pushed open the door to find Cole sitting on the floor in the corner with his head in his hands.

"Cole? Is everything okay?" asked Lorelai as she approached him slowly trying to gauge his emotional state.

He looked up with panic in his eyes. "I can't do this. Who was I kidding?"

Lorelai crouched down as best she could and tentatively placed her hand on Cole's shoulder. "What can't you do?"

"This!" He gestured around the kitchen. "I told Roxy not to worry, that I would come up with an amazing selection for tomorrow night. But I have nothing. I can't do this."

Lorelai slowly stood and rested a hand on her hip. "Cole, you _can_ do this. You cook amazing food. It's just the pressure that's getting to you. Cooker's block! It's like writer's block only for chefs. Trust me. I've witnessed it with my chef Sookie." In saying Sookie's name, Lorelai got an idea.

"If the pressure of cooking for one person does this to me, imagine paying customers expecting the romantic dinner of a lifetime and all I can deliver them is a salad."

"Here, come on." Lorelai held her hands out to help Cole to his feet. "Now, listen to me. The romantic dinners package is just _one_ of the things we're pitching. It's a small part of the evening. And Mike already knows how talented a chef you are. You wouldn't be here if he thought otherwise."

"I still can't think of anything good enough and I have one day to figure it out." Cole dragged a hand down his face.

"Focus on breakfast prep for now and see if something comes to you. In the meantime, I'm going to make a phone call and see if someone is willing to share some ideas." Lorelai turned to leave but Cole reached out for her arm.

"Please don't tell Roxanne about this. She has enough to worry about."

Lorelai smiled and made a zipping motion across her lips. She understood what an enormous amount of stress could do to a person and she needed this weekend to go off without a hitch. 

* * *

Jess arrived to the diner around one o'clock that afternoon. Luke was clearing off a table when he spotted his nephew parking his car across the street. Luke placed the stack of empty plates on the counter and waited for Jess on the steps outside.

"Nice to see you finally got rid of that death trap of a car," Luke called out as Jess grabbed his duffel bag from the backseat of his Subaru and quickly crossed the street.

"It's nice to see you too," Jess deadpanned as he held his hand out to his uncle. Luke took it and pulled him in for a quick hug. Jess gestured to his car. "It's a few years old, but it doesn't backfire when you start it. I must say, I do miss seeing people duck for cover."

Luke chuckled. "You hungry? I can whip us up something and bring it upstairs."

"Sounds good." Jess followed Luke into the diner and made a beeline for the stairs. He ignored the looks from the townspeople who were probably wondering why the town hooligan had returned.

Fifteen minutes later Luke entered the apartment holding two to-go containers with their lunch. For a moment it felt just like old times. Jess' things scattered on his bed and Luke being the provider. It was what he was always good at. Taking care of the people he loved whether they wanted it or not. He set the containers down and checked the fridge. Since he usually came up to the apartment to do his ordering or to balance the diner's checkbook, Luke at least kept the fridge stocked with drinks. He pulled out a bottle of water for himself and a Red Bull for Jess.

Jess rounded the corner from the bathroom and joined Luke at the table. "So, how's married life?"

"So, how's _business_?" Luke countered trying to avoid the topic of his argument with Lorelai.

Jess smirked before taking a bite of his burger. He knew his uncle all too well, so he could tell there was something going on with him. "Things are good. We've already published a couple of books, short novels, but still. That's what I'm doing here. We have to self-distribute, so I drive around to independent bookstores and try to get them to carry the books."

"I'll talk to Andrew and see if he's willing to help out." Luke picked at his salad which didn't go unnoticed by his nephew.

Jess set down his burger. "Luke, what's up?"

Luke hesitated. "Nothing. I had a disagreement with Lorelai earlier about her not coming home this weekend and now I can't seem to get this conversation I had with Dean a few months ago outta my head."

Jess snorted. "Dean? He never struck me as one for meaningful conversations."

"Lemme ask you something. Did it ever bother you that Rory wanted more than this town had to offer?"

"Well considering _I_ wanted more than this town had to offer, I would have to say no. What exactly did Dean say?" Jess popped a fry into his mouth as he waited for his uncle to elaborate.

"Just that they want more than this." Luke held his palms up and shrugged. "Obviously that was true for Rory, I mean look at her. She goes to Yale and she wants to be a journalist. Everyone knows she wants more than Stars Hollow. I didn't think that would be Lorelai though…" He trailed off and took a quick sip of water.

"What are you talking about? This town revolves around Lorelai. They fall at her feet. Your diner could stay in business with just her and Rory eating there alone. Let me ask you this. When was the last time you did anything besides work and then go home to that big, empty house?"

Luke exhaled sharply. "I haven't had a choice. Lane was on tour all summer and they didn't get back until a few weeks ago. That's how I was able to drive up last weekend to see Lorelai."

"Look, I get it. You're used to her being around. She's got that crazy energy that people seem to like. Personally I'd enjoy the quiet time while I could." Jess polished off his burger and gave Luke a pointed look.

Luke sighed. "Maybe you're right. I've been spending too much time in my own head lately. You wanna do something tonight? Catch a movie? Get a beer? I hear it's Alfred Hitchcock night at the Black, White, and Read theater."

"Sounds like a plan. I just need to drive out to Hartford and try to peddle some of these books first. I'll be back in a few hours." Jess stood and tossed his empty container in the trash and pulled on his jean jacket. He headed for the door but stopped suddenly. "This place is her world, Luke. You and everything that comes along with it. Dean doesn't know her like you know her. I'll see you later."

Luke lifted his hand in a half wave. He felt better about things. Maybe living outside of his head for once would do him some good. 

* * *

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking."

"Hey, Michel. Miss me yet?" asked Lorelai cheekily.

"How nice to hear your siren call. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to Sookie and I couldn't remember the number to the kitchen."

"Aw, lucky me. I get to be your middle man and fetch Sookie like I am a dog. You've made my day," drawled Michel.

"Michel just transfer me to the kitchen. You don't even have to move from your comfy spot behind _my_ desk."

Michel quickly sat upright. "How did you know?"

"I have eyes and ears all over that place, Michel. Now get me to Sookie, please." Lorelai waited on hold for what seemed like forever. She was about to hang up and redial when Sookie finally picked up.

"Hey, honey! How's life on the lake treatin' ya?" asked Sookie as she sliced fruit and tossed it into a large bowl.

"Really good actually. We're going to be pitching some ideas to Mike tomorrow about making this place more of a romantic getaway." Lorelai started doodling on a piece of paper in front of her in the office.

"Well it does look very romantic. I showed Jackson the updated website the other day and even he said that he could see us going there for a weekend away from the kids."

"See! That's exactly what I have in mind. The only problem is that we pitch our ideas for everything tomorrow night and our chef has no idea what to make. And he's an amazing chef. I told you about his lobster ravioli. I think he's just feeling the pressure of it all which is why I need a favor."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Could you send me a couple of your best recipes? Something romantic, but not too over the top. They're on a much smaller budget here at least until things pick up."

"Of course. Anything you need. I'll even drive up there and cook the food myself if I have to." Sookie placed a sheet of plastic wrap over the bowl of fruit and placed it into the fridge.

"Oh, Sookie I love you for that, but he has to learn to keep up despite the pressure. If this pitch goes well, Cole will have to sink or swim." Roxanne chose that moment to enter the office giving Lorelai a confused look. "So, uh, fax me your best ones, the number is on the website, and I'll talk to you soon." Lorelai quickly hung up and tried to hide the guilty look on her face.

"Good morning," said Roxanne slowly. "Is everything okay?"

Lorelai nodded. "Fine, fine. Everything is fine. I thought that with the pitch being pretty important and all we should cook something that's been proven to be a big hit at the Dragonfly, so my friend Sookie is gonna send over a couple of different recipes for Cole to look at. He thought it was a good idea too."

Roxanne placed her binder down on the opposite side of the desk and took a seat. "Okay. Whatever you think is best." 

* * *

"I can't believe we pulled it off!" squealed Roxanne as the front door to the inn closed behind Mike Armstrong. "And that bistro idea! Where the hell did that come from?"

Lorelai beamed. "I don't know. I've been thinking about Luke all day and I remembered when he was here looking at the boathouse that it would be beautiful to sit up there and watch the sunset on the lake. We'll figure the details out later, but The Boathouse Bistro does have a nice ring to it."

The pitch went perfectly. They proposed almost ten different package options, but until it was sure to be a success, Mike narrowed the list down to five. The occupancy rates were steadily climbing, but it would take a few more weeks to see if the results of the inn being a romantic getaway had any bearing. Mike also allocated a budget for restoring the boathouse, so all they needed to do was figure out the best way to use the space.

"It's a pretty small space, so I'm thinking maybe dinner for two. We could build a ramp that goes straight to the top from the outside instead of going through the bottom," said Lorelai thinking out loud

"Well we don't have to decide this tonight. I'm sure you're exhausted. Go upstairs and I'll send Shay up with some leftover chocolate-covered strawberries," said Roxanne.

"Oh, you do know the way to my heart. Goodnight, guys. Great job tonight." Lorelai slowly climbed the stairs. She was indeed exhausted. They only had two full days to prepare for the presentation with Mike and she felt like she hadn't stopped in just as long. Not to mention she still hadn't spoken to Luke since he hung up on her the previous morning. She had meant to call him before going to bed, but it was late by the time she and Roxanne got all the posters made. It was no wonder she thought about him all day long.

She entered her room and immediately kicked off her flats. After turning on the tub she walked back into the room to check her phone for any messages. None. Her delivery of strawberries came, so she carried them into the bathroom to enjoy with her bath. There was something so romantic about a bubble bath and chocolate-covered strawberries that sent a pang of guilt right through her. She wasn't lying when she told Luke she couldn't come home because they had to work on the presentation. She did, however, leave out the part about it being incredibly difficult to spend only a few days with him to then watch him leave or be the one leaving.

After her bath, and three very large strawberries, Lorelai decided it was time. She was already four months pregnant and getting more and more uncomfortable each week. It dawned on her that she has done more career-wise in this short amount of time than she had in years and a feeling of pride bloomed in her chest. She decided right then that she wanted to enjoy the last stretch of what would definitely be her last pregnancy. Her work at Wolf Cove Inn was done and it was time to head home to Stars Hollow.

Luke was just getting home from KC's when his cellphone started to ring. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry," said Lorelai softly.

Luke sighed with relief. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have overreacted like I did. I know your job is important, so I'm gonna stay out of the way if you need me to."

"No, Luke. I mean, yes my job is important. But not more important than you. Or Eli," she said with a smile.

Luke couldn't help but smile at the sound of his son's name. "How was your thing tonight?"

"We were a hit. Mike loved it and I have to give you credit for the best part. We're going to turn the boathouse into a bistro. The Boathouse Bistro. Dinner for two while watching the sun go down. You can't get anymore romantic than that. And who knows, maybe we can go back before Eli gets here for a baby moon. A baby moon is when—"

Luke scoffed playfully. "I know what a baby moon is, Lorelai."

"Sorry. Tell me about _your_ night. And make it quick because I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open. I'm so tired," said Lorelai sleepily.

"Not much to tell. I worked the lunch shift today and then I met, uh, Jess at KC's for a few beers." Luke waited for Lorelai to react. Things between her and Jess were better, but no matter how much time had passed, bringing up Jess' name always seemed to cause a little friction. When she didn't respond right away Luke thought for sure she was upset. He was about to explain the reason for Jess' visit when the sound of Lorelai's soft snoring could be heard through the phone. He smiled and said in a whisper, "Goodnight, Lorelai."


	11. Dark Side of the Moon

"Your baby is measuring exactly where he should be at twenty-four weeks, Lorelai. And your blood pressure is good too. I'd like to see a little more weight on you, but other than that, things are right on track for you as you get closer to your third trimester," said Dr. Rosen as she looked over Lorelai's chart.

Lorelai sat up on her elbows. "More weight? Isn't it bad enough that at least three people have suggested that I should paint my stomach like a pumpkin for Halloween next week?"

Dr. Rosen chuckled. "You're no where near the size of a pumpkin. Besides, I've seen pictures of moms that do that and it's actually pretty cute."

"It is cute," mumbled Lorelai reluctantly. "How much time is left?"

Dr. Rosen checked her watch. "About five or six minutes. Where's Luke? He didn't feel like keeping you company today?"

"He wanted to come, but I told him it would be me drinking a disgustingly sweet drink and then waiting around for an hour before having my blood drawn. Mention the word blood to Luke and he turns green," said Lorelai with a chuckle. "He'll be here next time, so hopefully we get to see Eli on the big screen."

"Speaking of which, you need to come back for your twenty-eight week appointment and that falls on the week of Thanksgiving." Dr. Rosen turned to the computer to pull up her availabilities for November.

"Can we make it the week after? The week of Thanksgiving is always so hectic with the inn and the town and the four different dinners we have to attend." Lorelai rubbed her stomach gently as it growled at the mention of dinner. Because of her glucose screening test, she couldn't eat breakfast that morning.

"Four dinners? Well I won't have to worry about you not gaining enough weight after all," said Dr. Rosen jokingly. "Okay, let's make it for the week after that. Is November 30th good for you? It's on a Wednesday."

Lorelai thought for a second. "November 30th. November…30th. That date is so familiar, but I don't know why. I'll tell ya, pregnancy brain is the real deal." She shook her head slowly and shrugged. "Put us down for the 30th."

"Done. And time's up. Let's go get that blood drawn."

Ten minutes later Lorelai was climbing into her Audi when her cellphone started to ring. She quickly started her SUV to warm it up before answering. "Hello?"

"Lorelai, are you still in Hartford? I need you to come by to help me decide on something."

"I'm doing fine, Mom. Thanks for asking," Lorelai teased.

"No need to be sarcastic, Lorelai. I had every intention on asking how you were doing once you got here."

"Fine. E-Man is trying to kick his way out, so you better have something for me to eat when I get there."

Lorelai pulled up to her parents house a few minutes later. She pulled her pink coat around her tightly as best as she could and rang the doorbell. Emily whipped the door open and quickly ushered Lorelai inside.

"Come in, come in. It's been unseasonably cold lately. You really should wear more layers, Lorelai. And perhaps buy a coat that actually fits around you." Emily helped remove Lorelai's coat and handed it off to the maid.

Lorelai scoffed. "Excuse me, but my coat fits fine, Mother. And as much as I would _love_ to stand here and listen to you criticize my wardrobe choices, I need to get back home. What did you need my help with?"

"I thought you were hungry, so I had Trinity make us some ham, brie, and apple tea sandwiches," said Emily as she led the way to the dining room.

"Fancy," said Lorelai with an appreciative nod. She sat at her usual spot at the table as Trinity placed a three-tier serving tray filled with sandwiches and scones in between her and her mother.

A minute later Trinity returned with a large tray that held a silver teapot, two teacups, and two smaller containers filled with milk and sugar. She placed the tray down next to Emily and scurried away to the kitchen.

Lorelai watched as her mother filled both teacups. Normally she would decline a cup of tea, but her mother seemed to be in a decent mood and Lorelai didn't want to ruin it. She reached for a sandwich a took a tentative bite. To her relief, the sandwich was actually quite good. "Great sandwiches, Mom. I'm not usually a meat with fruit kind of girl, but I could probably eat a dozen of these."

"I'm glad you like them." Emily smiled and handed Lorelai her cup of tea. "How was your appointment?"

Lorelai filled her mother in on the basics. Ever since Lorelai returned home from Maine over a month ago, Emily seemed to call and want visits more often than Lorelai was used to. Lorelai knew her mother would never admit it, but Emily hated not being able to be around more for this pregnancy. At first, Lorelai thought it was a control issue. Typical Emily not being able to call the shots or make Lorelai feel weakened by her condition. It wasn't long before Lorelai realized her mother was genuinely interested in what was going on and how she was feeling. It was new territory for the both of them, so of course Lorelai had to tread lightly. Still, it was a nice feeling.

Lorelai popped her last piece of scone into her mouth and eyed her mother suspiciously as she chewed. "Did you really need my help or did you just want me to come by? You don't have to make something up every time you want me to come over, Mom."

Emily shot her daughter a look that said "Yeah right" before polishing off the rest of her tea. "I wasn't lying, Lorelai." Trinity came to clear the table and Emily asked her to fetch Lorelai's coat when she was done.

Lorelai pulled on her coat and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Follow me." Emily led them through the side doors and onto the patio. They quickly walked through the gate that led to the pool house and stopped so Emily could unlock the door.

"Why are we going inside the pool house, Mom? Haven't you learned your lesson from the last time you went snooping around in there."

"Oh, please. I'm not snooping. This is the only place large enough to set all this up." Emily opened the French doors and stepped inside with Lorelai trailing behind her.

"Set all what up?" asked Lorelai before gasping at the sight in front of her. All of the furniture that had previously taken up space was removed and in its place were three cribs (in three different finishes) and every piece of matching accessory that could possibly go with it.

"Well what do you think?" asked Emily as she smiled brightly at her daughter.

"When did you get a Babys-R-Us?"

"Babys-R-Us? Do you honestly think I'd shop for my grandson at a retail chain like _Babys-R-Us_?" asked Emily with a look of disgust.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother's snobbery. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Mom, what is all of this?"

"You won't let me throw you a baby shower, so I thought I would get you something that you need. All you have to do is pick what finish you like and they will deliver and set everything up for you. I like the white. It's so classic."

"Mom," said Lorelai slowly. "Luke made all of Eli's furniture. He worked really hard on it. I'm sorry, but I can't accept this." The look of disappointment on her mother's face absolutely crushed her. Before thinking, she quickly added, "How about we choose one for a nursery here?"

Emily immediately brightened up. "All right," she responded in an airy voice. 

* * *

" _How about we choose one for a nursery here?_ God, what was I thinking?" groaned Lorelai as she sat on the rocking chair in Eli's nursery later that night.

"You were thinking that you didn't want to hurt Grandma's feelings because you know deep down she meant well," said Rory as she sat on the floor folding some freshly-washed Yale baby gear she brought home from school.

"She's good, you know. Buttering me up with yummy tea sandwiches and scones. She knew what she was doing. She knew I'd be too tired to argue. And then she threw that whole 'I don't want a baby shower' argument in my face. Who does that? Also, why would Eli _need_ a nursery there? Does she really think I would leave my newborn with her alone in the Winchester Mystery House?"

Rory sighed. She didn't want her mother getting all worked up, so she decided to change the subject. "What are our plans for Thanksgiving this year?"

"Nice segue. Oh! That reminds me. Is someone's birthday on November 30th? That's my next appointment. When Dr. Rosen said the date, it sounded so familiar. And…why are you looking at me like that?"

Rory gave her mom a confused look. "Mom, isn't that Luke's Dark Day?"

Lorelai quickly covered her mouth and whispered, "Oh, my God. How did I forget about that? He was so miserable last year."

"Yes, but a lot has happened since last year. You guys are married now and are having a baby. This year will be different. You'll see," said Rory reassuringly as she patted her mother's knee.

Lorelai forced a smile. "Yeah," she said softly. "We'll see." 

* * *

"I have to say, I'm glad you decided against hanging those stupid caramel apples in the tree this year," said Luke. He and Lorelai watched from their porch as Babette and Morey performed their annual Halloween skit next door.

"Hey, it's not stupid. It's fun," objected Lorelai.

"It's unsanitary," grumbled Luke as he massaged Lorelai's calves.

"Did I tell you Dr. Rosen called and said everything came back fine? It should be smooth sailing from here on out." Lorelai rested her head on the back of the love seat as Luke's hands worked their magic.

"Good. When is your next appointment, so I can make sure I have coverage at the diner?"

Lorelai froze. She had been putting off telling Luke when her next appointment was out of fear of how he might react. Not that she thought he would be angry. It was the thought of him in pain that she couldn't handle especially when this time in their life should be full of joy. She had a vision of them years down the road and Eli asking her why his daddy was upset or worse, gone without saying a word. That thought left a huge knot in the pit of her stomach.

"It's, uh, the week after Thanksgiving," she answered quietly.

Luke chuckled. "Can you be more specific?"

Lorelai sat up straight and watched him carefully as she spoke. "November 30th."

There it was. If she didn't know him so well she would have missed it. The tiniest flicker of dread right there in his eyes. As quickly as she saw it, it was gone. He gave her a small smile although she could see that his jaw was clenched.

"I'll put it on the calendar at the diner." Luke cleared his throat. "We should probably head inside. It's getting cold. You want me to light a fire?" Luke stood and offered Lorelai his hands to help her slowly stand up.

"A fire would be great," she said softly.

Later that night Lorelai sat up in bed as she listened to Luke's soft snoring next to her. She couldn't get that look of dread in Luke's eyes out of her mind. They didn't speak about her appointment or November 30th for the rest of the evening and it didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai that Luke's mood became a lot more sullen. _I wonder if getting him to talk about his grief would be helpful_ , she thought. She remembered their conversation last year and Luke telling her that he didn't like to talk about it, but maybe that's what he needed to do. Bottling up those emotions for over twenty years couldn't possibly be good for a person.

She grabbed her laptop and padded quietly down the hall to Eli's room. After taking a seat on the rocking chair she opened up her computer to do a little research on helping loved ones deal with grief. An hour later she was startled by a warm hand on her shoulder. She quickly closed her laptop as Luke kneeled down beside her.

"You scared me," said Lorelai quietly. She smiled at his appearance. Sleepy Luke was always one of her favorite Luke's.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where you were. Is everything okay?" Luke tucked a stray hair behind Lorelai's ear.

"I couldn't sleep." She slowly stood and placed her laptop on top of Eli's dresser.

"Is it heartburn again because I bought you those chewy TUMS you like. It's more like candy if you ask me—"

"Luke, we need to talk about—Quick! Come here." She pulled up her soft, tunic exposing her belly.

Luke scrambled to his feet and stood in front of her. She reached for his hand and placed it on the left side of her belly. A second later, Luke felt the undeniable jab from his little boy. Their eyes met as they shared this beautiful moment for the first time together and Lorelai didn't have the heart to ruin it with talk of Luke's Dark Day. Instead she pulled him in for a deep, slow kiss. After a moment she pressed her forehead to his and whispered, "Take me to bed."

The conversation needed to be had, but it would have to wait for now. The look of hopefulness in Luke's eyes undid something inside of her and she wanted to hold onto that moment as long as she could. Once she brought up Luke and his grief, she wasn't sure when she would get that moment back. 

* * *

Two weeks later Lorelai was leaving the post office when she was nearly toppled over by an overzealous Liz.

"It's so good to see you! You look great! Can I?" asked Liz gesturing to Lorelai's now basketball-sized belly.

"Yeah. Of course. He's awake now, so you should be able to feel him kick." Lorelai smiled at her sister-in-law as she felt Eli kick from inside.

"Wow. I still can't believe Luke is gonna be a daddy. How is my big brother?"

"He's good. He's been butting heads with Sookie over the menu for Thanksgiving next week. We're doing a late lunch at the inn if you and T.J. want to join us. We'll have plenty of food."

"I may take you up on that. My cooking skills aren't exactly up to my brother's level. I guess it serves me right for never staying home when we were kids. I could have learned a thing or two."

Lorelai hesitated before asking, "Liz, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Lorelai quickly checked their surroundings before leading Liz across the street and into the gazebo so that they could sit. "When your dad died, how did Luke take it?"

Liz stared off into space for a moment as if she were reliving it. She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Lorelai. "I was in New York when he called to tell me about Daddy. He had been sick for a while, so we knew it was coming. Luke made all the arrangements, making sure everything was done exactly as Daddy would have wanted it. I was a mess. I hadn't been home in over a year and Jess barely even knew his grandpa. But Luke was Luke. Strong and put together. He made sure Jess and I had what we needed. It became too much for me. Luke had this strong need to take care of everyone all the time and I think it was because he didn't want to deal with his own feelings. I don't think I ever even saw him cry. Oh, damn. And now I'm making you cry."

Lorelai sniffled. "It's okay. It's just that Luke never talks about his dad and I can tell he carries that pain around with him all the time. Especially this time of year." She reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Liz, what did I tell you about making my wife cry?"

Both of their heads whipped around to see Luke standing at the bottom of the gazebo's steps holding two to-go cups from the diner. Lorelai was unsure of how long he had been standing there. He didn't look upset as he climbed the steps and handed each of them a cup.

"It's hot chocolate. I saw you two from the diner and figured if you were going to be out here chatting that you would need something to keep you warm." He leaned against one of the columns and crossed his arms over his chest. "Care to share?"

 _Shit. He knows_ , thought Lorelai as she looked nervously at Liz. "She didn't mean to make me cry, Luke. It's one of those days. We were talking about our Thanksgiving plans and then we got to talking about—"

"Me," said Luke knowingly.

Lorelai sighed. "Yes, but only because I was worried about you. You won't talk to me about your dad."

"I told you before that I don't like to talk about it, Lorelai." His voice was calm, but there was a slight edge to it.

"Don't you think you need to? It's been over twenty years, Luke," said Liz, finally speaking up.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "I know how long it's been. What is this? An intervention?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep, cleansing breath. "Liz, I need to talk to Lorelai alone."

Liz looked at Lorelai to make sure she was okay before standing up. She stopped in front of Luke and placed a gentle hand on his tense forearm. "She only asked because she loves you, big brother."

Luke waited for Liz to exit the gazebo before joining Lorelai on the bench. He turned sideways to face her, resting his arm across the back. "When my dad first got sick, I lost it. Our mom died when Liz and I were just kids and my dad was all I had. I cried for days until he finally told me to man up and that real men don't show weakness, they have to be strong for the people around them. I never forgot that. And that's why, after he died, I went into autopilot. I did what needed to be done and when it was all over, the funeral and the selling of our house, I felt that weakness starting to creep back in. That's why I opened the diner. I was scared that if I stopped pushing forward I would get swallowed up by grief and sadness and that somehow my dad would know and then he would be disappointed in me."

Lorelai reached for his hand and was relieved when he intertwined their fingers. "You honored your dad, Luke, by being strong and taking care of everyone around you. There's no way he would be disappointed in you. He _was_ wrong about one thing. Showing emotion doesn't make you weak or less of a man. It makes you human. And we don't always have to talk about the sad stuff. I'd love to hear happy stories about the person who shaped my husband into the _incredible_ man that he is today. I think it would help."

Luke looked up into her bright, blue eyes and was overcome suddenly with a wave of emotion. A huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and his heart as well. Seeing his wife look at him adoringly and not with pity, made him feel so relieved. He reached out and caressed her jaw before leaning in for a soft, lingering kiss. He pulled back and said, "I want to show you something, but if you're too cold it can wait."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm fine. Show me."

Luke stood and helped Lorelai down the steps of the gazebo. Hand-in-hand they walked across the opposite side of the square, behind Miss Patty's, and then down a dirt path that came to a clearing. The cemetery. The last time Lorelai had been here was after Fran had died two years before. Luke led them to a shaded spot under a large oak tree where two headstones covered in flowers faced towards them. Lorelai read the first headstone. MARY ELIZABETH DANES. She smiled as she realized that Liz was named after their mother. And then she turned her attention to the second headstone. WILLIAM ELIOTT DANES.

"Oh, Luke," said Lorelai softly. "You got Eli from Eliott. Why didn't you tell me?"

Luke shrugged before squatting down to brush some fallen leaves off the top of his parents headstones. "You were excited about the whole rhyming thing and I figured eventually we would come here and you would figure it out for yourself."

"So in your own non-communicative way, you _were_ telling me about your dad. I just didn't know it."

Luke stood and walked over to stand next to Lorelai. "Something like that. We should get back. It's too cold for you to be out here."

"Okay, but I want you tell me a story. A happy one. And speak up so Eli can hear you too." They turned and made their way back towards the footpath that lead back to town. Lorelai listened as Luke told her about his and Liz's first Christmas after their mom had died. His Uncle Louie and his dad had tried to make dinner but burned it instead, so they had to call Luke's grandmother to come and help out.

"She's the one who taught me how to cook. After that, every holiday she and I would plan out a menu and spend the day cooking. I loved it and it was one less thing my dad had to worry about." Luke walked Lorelai up to their porch and then gestured behind him with his thumb. "I have to get back. I'll be home in a few hours. You need anything?"

Lorelai smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "No. I'm good. I'll see you later." She turned to open the door but then stopped suddenly. "Oh! I may have invited your sister and T.J. for Thanksgiving," she said quickly with a grimace before turning and running inside as best as she could.


	12. For the Love of Apple Tarts

Lorelai stared at her reflection in the mirror of her bathroom as she carefully rubbed her belly with Tummy Butter. She had finally entered the last trimester of her pregnancy which meant she was now thirty weeks along. That also meant that Eli could make his appearance in as little as two months. That thought gave Lorelai mixed emotions. As uncomfortable as she was at this point, Lorelai was enjoying being pregnant and felt like she was able to be more present this time around. With Rory, she was still dealing with the pressures of high school and the embarrassment that her parents felt whenever they were asked why she had gained so much weight. She also enjoyed the fact that she was able to share in her happiness with a true partner. A person who took care of her because he loved her and would do anything for her. Unlike Christopher, who was perfectly fine with the _act_ of procreating but then bails shortly after the life he helped to create (twice) comes into the world.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in the bottom of her abdomen. "Ow, ow, ow," she whispered as she carefully lowered herself onto the edge of the tub. Braxton Hicks had become a pretty common annoyance for her in the last few weeks. Normally they accompanied the end of sex in which she was still an active participant. It was a small price to pay to ensure that she and Luke didn't lose their connection to one another, something she read that happens to a lot of couples when they're expecting. After a minute, the tightening in her stomach softened and the cramps subsided.

Luke came in just as she was standing back up and he watched her carefully as she made her way back to the sink. It was his new normal. He tried not to hover or make her feel like she could break at any moment, but at this point in her pregnancy, he always seemed to be on alert. Constantly looking for signs of discomfort or exhaustion because he didn't always trust that Lorelai would tell him otherwise. He took in the sight of her. Her beautiful body that, to him, looked better than ever. As big as Lorelai complained that she felt, she was all baby and from behind she didn't even look pregnant. She looked curvy. Especially standing there in only a bra and a pair of bright red boy shorts that said 'Santa Baby' on the butt.

They brushed their teeth side-by-side in silence until Lorelai caught Luke's eye in the mirror. "What?" she asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Luke spit and rinsed. "Nothing. You look beautiful."

Lorelai scoffed. "Please." She rinsed her mouth and dried her face. "I don't know what I'm going to do if my boobs get any bigger. I'm already a full C. At this rate, none of my cute bras from before will fit me after E-Man gets here."

Luke shrugged. "That's good though, right? I mean, for the whole breastfeeding thing."

"Oh, um…," Lorelai stuttered before quickly turning to grab her long-sleeved t-shirt dress she used as a nightgown. "I don't think I'll be breastfeeding." She pulled on her shirt and made a quick exit with Luke trailing behind her.

Luke watched her turn down the bed and climb in. "I'm no expert, but isn't breastfeeding better for the baby?"

Lorelai sighed as she propped her pregnancy pillow underneath her belly. "Not necessarily, Luke. Sometimes it's just a personal preference. And my personal preference is that I don't want to do it."

"Didn't you nurse Rory? I swore I heard you talking about that with Sookie not too long ago."

"Those were completely different circumstances. I'm exhausted, okay? Can we just go to bed?"

"Yeah," said Luke softly as he stood at the foot of the bed. _What the hell just happened?_ he thought as he climbed in and kissed his wife's forehead before turning over onto his side.

* * *

Two days later, Lorelai was seated at a table in the diner. Her belly had become to intrusive for her usual spot at the counter and the stools were not as comfortable as she remembered pre-pregnancy. She picked at her bowl of fruit as she watched Luke make his rounds to the other patrons. They hadn't discussed her breastfeeding freakout from the other night, but another small issue had reared its ugly head. Her parents' annual Christmas party. On normal circumstances she would have gotten them out of it. The apple tarts, however, were calling her name this year. That, topped with the guilt from her mother that it'll possibly be the last time they see her pregnant, was enough to make her cave. Luke, on the other hand, wasn't so easily convinced.

"You've been picking at that same piece of strawberry for ten minutes," said Luke, startling her from behind.

"I thought you were going to join me." Lorelai looked up at him with her perfected pout, but with no avail.

"I'm working, Lorelai."

"Luke," she whined. "How long are you going to stay mad at us?"

"Us?" Luke's eyebrows lifted in confusion.

"Eli and I are a team. You're mad at me, you're mad at him."

"That's logical," Luke deadpanned.

Lorelai sighed. "Luke, it's one party. One night. For maybe _one hour_. It'll be the last Gilmore obligation for the rest of the year and hopefully at least until the baby comes. Please?"

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek as he considered his options, all of which included someone being upset with him. Finally he said, "Fine, but I'm not wearing a tux."

An hour later Lorelai was in New Haven with Rory shopping for a new dress for the party. "Be honest. Does this make me look like Frosty the Snowman?" She stepped out of the dressing room in a white, snug-fitted dress with a stretchy fabric that was off-the-shoulder, but had long sleeves.

"Mom, you look great, but if you feel like Frosty then why not choose a dress that doesn't say, oh I don't know, 'Hey everyone! Look at what I got going on right here'," said Rory, gesturing to her mother's belly.

"I'm seven months pregnant, kid. _Everything_ screams 'Look what's going on right here'. Hand me the red one and unzip me, please," said Lorelai sharply.

It was the third time since Lorelai arrived that she had snapped at Rory. She knew her mother's emotions were unpredictable at this point, but they didn't usually include anger. Rory unzipped her mother's dress for her and waited patiently on the other side of the dressing room door for her to finish or ask for assistance. "So you want to tell me what's put you in this charming mood?"

Lorelai opened the door wearing a deep red swing dress with a white, crochet collar. "What do you mean?"

Rory scoffed at her mother's denial. She motioned for her to turn around so that she could zip up the dress. "You've snapped at me numerous times, which I can handle by the way, but it's just not your usual MO."

Lorelai flipped her hair out of the collar and turned to face her daughter. "Luke and I had a little…thing the other night." She looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "About breastfeeding."

Rory looked at her mother as if she was expecting more information. "That's it? You really haven't learned to pick your battles, have you?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "This was not about picking my battles. This wasn't even a battle! Do you not remember a few years ago when that woman was breastfeeding in the diner and Luke _completely_ flipped out? He was so disgusted by it. I don't want him to be disgusted by the sight of me nursing our son."

"Did he say that? Did he say the other night that he thought it was disgusting?" Rory crossed her arms over her chest in defense of her stepfather.

"Well, no. He thought it was what's best for the baby, but the thought of it and then actually seeing it are two different things."

"Mom, that was years ago. Before he ever even thought he would have kids. And way before he actually thought he would end up having one with you."

Lorelai studied her appearance in the full-length mirror. She smoothed her hand down the front of the dress. "Maybe I should test him. I could get a bunch of pamphlets from the doctor's office and leave them around the house. Or _accidentally_ leave my computer open one day with a video—"

"Or here's a crazy thought. You could _talk_ to him." Rory shot her mother a pointed look.

"You're no fun." Lorelai sighed and scrunched her nose. "Does this dress make me look like Santa Claus?"

"That's it! You are officially wearing black to this party. End of discussion." Rory reached for the black dress that Lorelai had already tried on and marched over to the register.

Lorelai chuckled as she rubbed her belly. "She's so sensitive, E-Man. Nothing a cinnamon pretzel can't fix."

* * *

The night of the Christmas party Lorelai was in an exceptionally crabby mood. It all started with your average setbacks: Her curling iron stopped working and the stockings she bought had a run in them. She quickly padded downstairs to Rory's bathroom to plug in _her_ curling iron. After putting the finishing touches on her hair, she rushed back upstairs to get dressed.

The exertion from running up and down the stairs left her breathless. She took a seat at her vanity inside her closet to try and calm down. She heard the front door shut and then Luke's familiar tread on the stairs. He rounded the doorway into their bedroom and immediately started undressing. She narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. "You're late. We have to leave in ten minutes, so shower quickly."

"I'm sorry. The football team won their big game tonight and it was busy and…" He trailed off as he walked to the bathroom to start the shower.

Lorelai sighed. She was quickly regretting the fact that she pushed for them to go this party. It was more effort than it was worth, that was for sure. She pulled on her dress and slid her feet into her flats before grabbing Luke's clothes that were hanging on the door. After laying them out on the bed, she went downstairs to check on Rory's progress. She shouted, "Rory, let's motor!"

"I'm coming!" Rory shouted back from behind her bedroom door. A minute later she walked into the kitchen to see her mother bent over with her head resting on the counter.

Lorelai held her hand out. "I'm fine. Too much running around. Could you get me some water?"

"On it." Rory grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and twisted off the cap. She handed it to her mother and then gently rubbed her back as Luke came downstairs adjusting his tie.

"You okay?" he asked as he watched her drink half of the bottle.

Lorelai nodded. "Too much excitement, I guess. Ready to go?"

Once they got to the party, things seemed to improve. The food was great and the crowd was light. More people than previous parties Lorelai had attended, but less than your typical Gilmore hoopla. Emily even took Lorelai's advice and was playing classic Christmas songs by Bing Crosby. Things were quite enjoyable until Hollan Prescott and her husband Allen decided to say hello to Lorelai and Luke. They were some of her parents' oldest friends and, to be honest, some of the snobbiest.

"Your mother has said some pretty amazing things about you, Lorelai. The work you did for that no-name inn up in Maine was amazing," said Hollan as she sipped on her third martini of the evening.

Lorelai laughed nervously. "Well I wouldn't say they were a _no-name_ inn, but thank you. I enjoyed my time there. I can't wait to pop this little guy out and see where life takes me next." She rubbed her stomach gently with the mention of her little guy.

"You can't be serious?" Hollan laughed. "Why on earth would you leave your baby at home when you should be there with him?"

Lorelai was taken aback. "Um, because it's not the 1950's."

Luke sensed that his wife's hormones were about to take over the conversation, so he quickly intervened. "I think what Lorelai meant to say is that it's a different time now and mothers work and she enjoys her work."

"Well all _I'm_ saying is why have a child at all if work is _clearly_ more important." Hollan tossed back the rest of her martini and slowly chewed on the olive as she stared down Lorelai.

"Says the woman who never worked a day in her life," Lorelai shot back rising to her full height. She had at least five inches on the older woman and that was with her wearing flats.

"Hollan, let's go get you another drink. Luke, it was nice to meet you. Lorelai, a pleasure as always." Allen escorted his wife to the opposite side of the room.

"Wow." Luke turned to Lorelai. "Are you okay," he asked softly.

Lorelai was fighting back tears. "No," she choked out. "I need to get out of here. I need some air." She quickly darted for the French doors that led out onto the patio. As soon as the cold air hit her, the tears started to flow.

Luke went to the coat closet and grabbed their jackets. He was pulling his on when Emily came up behind him.

"Is Lorelai not feeling well? I can't seem to find her." Emily looked passed Luke to see if Lorelai was waiting for him at the front door.

It relieved Luke to know that Emily had not witnessed the heated conversation that took place. "She, uh, needed some air. I'm gonna bring her her coat." He excused himself and ducked out onto the patio. He wasn't sure how Emily would react once she found out, so he figured it was best not to mention it right now. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai sniffled. "Over here." She was standing next to one of the outdoor heaters Emily had set up in case some of the guests needed to come out for a smoke or in Lorelai's case, to decompress. "You know, she was the _friend_ that gave my mother the number to a fat farm when I was pregnant with Rory. In her defense, she didn't know I was pregnant, but still. What a bitch."

"Not in front of the kid," he said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, please. I've said worse during sex." She dabbed underneath her eyes gently with her ring fingers.

Luke rolled his eyes and walked over to her, wrapping her coat around her shoulders. "How bad did you want a martini after that?"

Lorelai snorted. "So bad." She felt herself relax for the first time that night and decided it was about time to bring up the other reason for her crabby mood. "Luke, I lied the other night. I do want to breastfeed."

"Okay," said Luke slowly. "Then what was all that talk about it being your personal preference not to do it?"

"Do you remember a few years ago when that group of mommies and daddies and babies were taking over the diner and that woman whipped her boob out to nurse her baby?"

Luke grimaced at the memory. "Okay. I admit I overreacted, but—"

"Overreacted?! You _flipped out_ , Luke! You were completely disgusted by the sight of a mother feeding her child and then Jess came downstairs and reacted the exact same way." She paused for a moment. "I don't want you to ever be disgusted by me nursing our son."

"Lorelai," Luke sighed. "That was a long time ago. People change. I would like to think that I've changed. Look, you got me back inside the Gilmore residence after I swore I never would again." They shared a smile. "I want us to do what's best for Eli and I promise you it won't gross me out."

Lorelai searched his face for any signs of unsureness, but she saw none. "Okay." She cupped his face and pulled him in for a firm kiss. She rested her head on his chest as his arms encircled her. "Do _you_ think it's wrong that I want to work after giving birth?"

He felt Lorelai tense up at his hesitation to answer. "No. I don't think it's wrong at all, but I do think you'll feel differently once he's here."

Lorelai pulled back to stare up at him. "I'm not saying I want to go back to work right away. I was thinking like six months to a year. Either way, I'm not going to let some WASP-y socialite make me feel guilty about being a career woman."

"Come on. Let's go get you an apple tart." Luke placed his hand on her back and led her into the house. He loved that she was a career woman. He just wasn't quite ready to think about her leaving home again.

* * *

Christmas morning Luke woke up to an empty, cold bed. This was their first Christmas since moving in together and he had planned on waking up before her and cooking an amazing breakfast to bring to her in bed. He pushed himself up into a seated position and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. After listening for any sounds that his wife had started opening presents without him downstairs, Luke stood and wandered through the quiet house. He padded downstairs to the landing and saw that everything was exactly how they left it the night before. Piles of presents stuffed under a huge tree that was covered with tacky yet adorable home made ornaments. Luke turned and climbed back upstairs. He tiptoed down the hall toward Eli's room and gently pushed open the door. He smiled as Lorelai turned towards him, but his smile quickly faded when he saw her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Hey," he said softly as he squatted down next to the rocking chair. "What's going on?"

Lorelai sniffled. "It's okay. These are happy tears. I promise." She reached out and smoothed her hand down his scruffy cheek.

Luke watched her for a moment to make sure. He lowered himself onto the hardwood floor of the room and stretched his legs out in front of him. "I was planning on waking up before you to cook you breakfast to eat in bed."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm sorry. I got up to pee and then he started moving around, so I thought I'd come in here and rock him back to sleep. It worked by the way." She chuckled as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Then it hit me that this time next year he'll be here and we'll be celebrating like a real family. I never had that with Rory. It was her and I for so long until Mia started to include us for holiday stuff." She paused. "I know we didn't plan on all of this happening so soon, but I wouldn't change a thing."

"Neither would I." Luke stood and offered her his hands to help her stand up. "Now go back to bed so that I can at least pretend that my plan went smoothly."

"You're so bossy on Christmas morning," she teased as they walked back down the hall towards their bedroom. "Hey! How about we start a tradition this year that we can continue once Eli is here? I'm thinking breakfast in bed and a Christmas movie. But it has to be the same one each year or it's not a tradition. Let's see. Oh! _It's a Wonderful Life._ "

Luke sat at the foot of the bed as Lorelai climbed in and snuggled under the blankets. "Isn't that movie a little depressing? Why not something like, I dunno, _A Charlie Brown Christmas_?"

Lorelai laughed. "Luke Danes, you do _not_ strike me as a Charlie Brown-kinda-guy."

"That was me and Liz's favorite one to watch with our dad," said Luke with a shrug.

"Okay. We'll each pick one and then when Eli's older, he can pick a third. Deal?"

"Deal. I'm gonna go get breakfast started. You need anything?"

Lorelai nodded. "Come here." She grabbed the front of his army green t-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. After a moment they pulled apart and she whispered, "Merry Christmas."


	13. Breech of Contract

Lorelai was putting away Eli's freshly washed blankets and burp cloths they had received for Christmas a few weeks ago when the house phone started to ring. She picked up the cordless phone that was sitting on top of Eli's dresser and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lor!" said Christopher as if it hadn't been almost a year since the last time they had spoken.

"Hi," Lorelai responded slowly. "What can I do for you, Chris?"

"I was looking for Rory and I know she usually goes home for the holidays. G.G. and I went to Colorado for winter break and we just got back, so I wanted to tell Rory 'Merry Christmas' and that I bought a few things for her. I tried her cell, but she didn't answer."

"Christmas was three weeks ago. Why are you waiting until now— You know what, never mind. She's not here. She's out with Lane, but I'll tell her you called."

"Wait, Lor. Don't be mad at me, okay?"

"I'm not mad. I'm…busy. And I don't have time to have this conversation with you for the millionth time. Our daughter is twenty one. We no longer need to co-parent her, not that we ever did. I have my own things to worry about now and I'm not gonna keep picking up your slack."

"I know about the baby," said Christopher quickly.

Lorelai exhaled sharply. "How? Wait, let me guess. You and my mother got together to plan the sequel to _Let's Break Up Luke and Lorelai_! I swear just when I thought—"

"Rory told me," he interrupted with a sigh.

Lorelai shook her head. "Well I don't believe you. She would have told me that she mentioned it."

"Technically she didn't know she mentioned anything. It slipped out a few months ago when we were talking and I didn't acknowledge it, so she must have thought I didn't pick up on it.

"Unbelievable," mumbled Lorelai.

"Is it that terrible that I know, Lor? I mean, we have a history. We have a daughter. This is—"

"None of your business! _None_ of this concerns you. What you did last year was _horrible_ and I know I played a part in it as well, but I will _never_ forget what you and my mother did. And unfortunately I _had_ to forgive her."

"Lorelai?" Luke called out from the landing. "We're gonna be late for your appointment."

She pulled the phone away from her face and covered the mouthpiece. "I'll be right there! Go warm up the car!" When she heard the front door shut she breathed a sigh of relief. "I have to go. My _husband_ is waiting for me in the car. The next time Rory doesn't answer her phone, shoot her an email. Please don't call here."

Before he could respond, Lorelai ended the call and tossed the phone on top of the changing table. She took a couple of cleansing breaths to help calm herself down. It had been a long time since she could remember being this angry and she knew it couldn't be good for the baby.

A few minutes later she slid into the passenger seat of the Audi and buckled her seatbelt. "Christopher called," she said quietly as Luke drove through town.

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What for?" He looked over to gauge her mood and noticed her leg was bouncing nervously. He placed his hand on her thigh and gave her a light squeeze. "Lorelai, you're shaking. What's going on?"

"He called looking for Rory like it was totally fine that we haven't spoken in almost a year and I laid into him." She rolled her head to the side to look at Luke's profile. "He knows about the baby."

Luke stared ahead at the interstate in front of him, processing her words. "Did you tell him or did he already know?"

"He swears Rory let it slip during one of their conversations, but she never mentioned that to me. Oh, but you better believe I'm going to ask her about it. I can't believe this."

Luke hesitated before asking, "Is it so terrible that he knows we're having a baby? It's not like we were planning on asking him to be a godfather or anything. He _is_ Rory's father and it would make it easier on her to not have to hide it. Eli is her brother and she should be able to talk about him."

Lorelai gaped at him. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. From _you_ , of all people. Don't you get that Chris is toxic? When I let him into my life, he completely screws things up. And I don't…" She was trying desperately not to cry over this situation, but it couldn't be helped. "I don't want us to get screwed up."

Luke reached over and grabbed her hand. "He is _not_ going to screw us up. We have come a long way since last year, Lorelai. His existence does not matter to me anymore. Eli is the only thing we need to focus on. Okay?"

Lorelai sniffled and nodded her head. "I don't know why I got so emotional over this. Stress, I guess." She took a deep, cleansing breath. "What if Eli is still breech? That means either spending a day in the hospital or a C-section. Neither of those options sound appealing."

"Before you get all worked up over it, let's wait and see what the ultrasound shows."

Thirty minutes later Lorelai was lying on her back as Dr. Rosen glided the probe along Lorelai's belly. "Okay, you are now at 36 weeks and your baby boy is measuring at about eighteen inches long and weighs almost six pounds."

Lorelai smiled. "It sounds like he's so tiny."

Dr. Rosen nodded. "He's right where he should be. Measurements-wise, anyway. He _is_ still breech. Now, technically, he could still flip himself around. You still have four weeks until your due date, but I personally wouldn't want to take the risk of you going into labor before he decides to get himself into the ideal position."

"If I have the ECV procedure done, that's it? I don't have to worry about any other complications?" asked Lorelai knowing that was most likely impossible. The look of pity on Dr. Rosen's face told her the answer.

"Here's the thing," said Dr. Rosen, folding her hands in her lap. "Of _course_ I can't tell you that there will be no more complications. There's no way to know sometimes. But I _can_ tell you that this procedure will most likely work for you. This is your second baby, so your abdominal muscles are more flexible which helps in getting him to turn. He's still small enough to be moved. I worry that if we wait to see if he'll flip on his own, you'll go into labor, and there's a higher chance of the umbilical cord getting pinched or you needing an emergency C-section." Dr. Rosen paused, watching the couple carefully. "I'll let you two discuss it." She stood to leave, but Lorelai stopped her.

"I'll do it. I don't want to risk anything happening to him." Lorelai looked over at Luke who nodded his agreement.

"Okay. Since you need to be at least 37 weeks along, we will schedule the procedure for next Saturday at St. Joseph's. Check in at the maternity ward. We'll call you in a few days to let you know what time to be there." Dr. Rosen gave Lorelai's hand a squeeze before exiting the room.

A few hours later Lorelai was in bed with a bowl of popcorn watching _Vertigo_ when Rory knocked softly on the bedroom door.

Lorelai turned and smiled. "Hi. I wasn't sure if you were coming back tonight or not."

Rory plopped down on the bed and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "I know. I tried to call you, but I didn't realize my phone had died."

"Speaking of which, I got an interesting phone call today," said Lorelai with a forced smile and gritted teeth.

"Really? From who?" said Rory with intrigue.

"Your dad."

Rory's face fell. "Uh oh. How did _that_ go?"

"Oh, swell. Not only was he calling to 'Wish you a Merry Christmas' three weeks late, he knew I was pregnant. He says that you told him." Lorelai tilted her head to the side.

Rory grimaced. "I didn't _tell_ him, tell him. You know I wouldn't do that, Mom. Are you mad? You look mad."

"I _was_ mad and trust me, he got an earful. Partly because for some reason he still thinks he has a right to know what's going on in my life and the other part was stress-related. Luke, of all people, thought I overreacted, but I couldn't help it. Maybe after some time has passed things won't be so strained with your dad and me."

"Maybe. If not, it's okay. No need to force it. So, why so stressed? I thought everything was good with Eazy-E," said Rory with a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"Eli's fine, but he's still breech. Dr. Rosen doesn't want to take any chances of him not flipping around by the time I go into labor, so I have to have a procedure done." Lorelai watched the panic wash over her daughter's face. "It's okay. It's not a surgical procedure. She's going to try and turn him manually."

Rory shuddered at the thought. "Is that safe? It sounds painful."

"There's risks either way, more if I don't go through with it. And, from what I was told, it's more uncomfortable than painful. They're going to monitor me and your brother the whole time and we'll be at the hospital in case something goes wrong." She patted her daughter's knee reassuringly.

"And what about Dad? Want me to keep _all_ baby-related topics off limits?"

Lorelai thought about it for a moment. She agreed with Luke in that it would make things easier on Rory to not have to hide details about her brother. On the other hand, however, Lorelai still felt a need to protect her newly-established family. It took her a long time to see that whenever Christopher deigned to walk back into their lives, drama always followed. "For now, yes."

"Done." Rory turned to face the television just as Scottie approached Madeleine in her car. "Ooh, I love this part. _Ah, but only one is a wanderer. Two together are always going somewhere._ "

" _No, I don't think that's necessarily true_ ," said Lorelai, imitating the voice of James Stewart. They shared a smile as they sat and watched the rest of the movie together.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need me to be there? I've completely cleared my schedule for the next month just in case you needed me," said Emily in a worried tone. She had stopped by Lorelai's house to deliver some trinkets and gifts they had picked up in Europe over the holidays.

"Mom, I'm sure. Luke will be there and that's all I need. I don't need you pulling a Shirley MacLaine."

It was two days before her procedure and Lorelai was trying to remain as calm as possible. If all went well, she would have three weeks left until her due date and she wanted her little E-Man to "bake" as long as necessary.

Emily sat perched on the rocking chair in Eli's room as she watched her daughter place a navy blue fitted sheet on a tiny mattress inside the crib. "I love the colors in here. It's so calming."

"It is. I sit in here when I've had a stressful day or if I need to think. I'm not sure how calming it'll be when there's a screaming baby in it, but for now…" Lorelai trailed off as she tied the bumpers to all four sides of the crib. She had begun the "nesting" phase of her pregnancy. The sudden urge to clean and organize was a welcome distraction from the worry she felt underneath the surface of her calm demeanor.

Emily smiled and stood. "Well, I should be getting back. Make sure to call me Saturday?"

Lorelai turned and faced her mother. "Yes, Mom." She noticed her mother staring at her belly and she smiled. "Go ahead. You know you want to."

Emily hesitated, so Lorelai grabbed her hand and placed it on the lower part of her belly since that's where Eli's feet were currently located. When Eli gently kicked at her hand, Emily smiled.

"We'll be fine," said Lorelai softly before walking her mother out to her car.

* * *

Luke parked the Audi after dropping Lorelai off at the maternity ward entrance. He turned off the ignition, but he couldn't seem to make himself exit the SUV. The past ten days he did his best to keep Lorelai calm and to show his support. It was what she needed. But no matter how much he wanted to focus on her and their son, his anxiety over coming to the hospital was getting the best of him. _It's the maternity ward. It's no where near as bad as an emergency room. New lives are coming into the world right at this moment_ , he thought as he looked down at his hands, twisting his wedding band around nervously before finally exiting the vehicle. He calmed a bit as he spotted his wife sitting on a love seat in the waiting room clutching her blanket she insisted on bringing. It was the blanket she had made years ago with scraps of Rory's old baby clothes. He joked that she was too old to have a security blanket, but deep down he knew she needed as much comfort as possible.

"Lorelai Danes?" asked a woman wearing a white coat and a stethoscope around her neck. When Luke and Lorelai stood she offered them her hand. "I'm Dr. Rhodes. I'll be assisting Dr. Rosen today with the ECV."

They followed Dr. Rhodes to a set of elevators that took them up to the second floor. As they exited, Luke grabbed for Lorelai's hand. Maternity ward or not, it still looked like any old hospital and Luke felt his heart rate pick up slightly.

It suddenly dawned on Lorelai that the last time she was here was eight months ago when she thought she was so sure that she wasn't pregnant. She smiled at the thought and squeezed Luke's hand. "Hey," she said softly to get his attention. "You're doing great."

"I should be telling _you_ things like that," said Luke quietly. "I'll be okay once we get to the room."

Fifteen minutes later Lorelai had changed into a hospital gown and was lying down when a nurse wheeled in an IV pole with a bag of saline attached to it. She smiled at Lorelai as she gathered the instruments needed to start her IV.

"This is just in case you'll need fluids. It's easier to have everything ready to go," said the nurse, whose name tag read 'Hannah'. She noticed Luke seated on the couch by the window with his head in his hands. "Is he okay?"

Lorelai couldn't help but chuckle. "He doesn't like needles."

Hannah nodded her understanding and made quick work of her task. Once Lorelai's IV was inserted, Hannah placed a monitoring device around Lorelai's belly. "We're going to monitor your little guy for about 20-30 minutes before the procedure to make sure his heart rate and blood pressure are good. I'll come back and administer a shot of fenoterol which will relax your uterus to make it easier for the doctors to move him around." After checking the monitor to make sure it was reading the baby's vitals properly, Hannah left the room.

"How are you doing over there?" asked Lorelai as she wrapped her blanket around her shoulders.

"I'll be better once this is all over." Luke stood and pulled a chair close to Lorelai's bed. He gently lifted her hand and inspected the IV tubing connected to it. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah. I have pretty good veins, so it doesn't take them long to find a good one." She watched him carefully for a moment. "Luke, are you sure you'll be okay staying in here? I mean, this will be nothing like labor, but it'll still be pretty intense."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lorelai. I'll just focus on you the whole time." He gave her a small smile.

Turns out, focusing on Lorelai was harder than he thought it would be. The discomfort on her face was almost enough for him to make the doctors stop what they were doing. With one hand on the baby's bottom and one on his head, Dr. Rosen pushed up first and then pushed the baby into a back flip. The initial push on her stomach was painful for Lorelai, but after that, it was mainly uncomfortable with a lot of pressure. The baby then flipped in one quick motion and after about thirty seconds, the procedure was over.

"Okay, Lorelai. Baby boy is now facing downward, so let's hope he stays that way," said Dr. Rosen as she guided the ultrasound probe around Lorelai's belly. "Let's reattach the monitor and check his vitals." Dr. Rosen reattached the belt around Lorelai as Dr. Rhodes checked the results on the screen.

"Hannah, go ahead and attach her IV. Lorelai, I'm going to need you to turn onto your right side," ordered Dr. Rosen as Dr. Rhodes pointed to some numbers on the monitor.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Lorelai as she did what she was told.

"Your baby's blood pressure is a little lower than I'd like, so we're going to get some fluids in you and monitor things for a while. With the abrupt change in position, this can sometimes happen."

"Should we be worried?" asked Luke trying desperately not to let the panic he was feeling show on his face.

"We're going to give him a few minutes and if his pressure comes back up, we will monitor the both of them for the next couple of hours," said Dr. Rosen calmly.

Ten minutes later, Eli's blood pressure was back to normal. Everyone cleared the room so that Lorelai could relax and she took the opportunity to release the tears she had been holding back for days.

"Hey," said Luke as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Everything's fine. We'll be out of here in a few hours and hopefully we won't have to come back for a few weeks."

Lorelai sniffled. "I know. As scared as I was fifteen minutes ago, I feel so much more relieved now. It could have been a lot worse, Luke. We have one tough little guy."

Luke smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Get some rest. We'll be out of here before you know it and I might even stop on the way home for milkshakes."

"You beautiful man," said Lorelai softly as she smoothed a hand down his cheek. "And tacos for dinner?"

"Don't push it," said Luke in a low voice with a smirk.

He was no fool. Whatever she wanted right now, she was going to get. He had never felt so scared in his life as he had for those fifteen minutes. He couldn't wait for his son to be born and for both Eli and Lorelai to be out of the woods for good. Putting on a brave face for the people he loved is what Luke did best, but as soon as he stepped out into the hall to call Rory, Luke let his emotions come to the surface. He bent over with his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. _Three more weeks of this_ , he thought before collecting himself enough to call his stepdaughter to let her know that everything was fine.

* * *

 **A/N:** One more chapter to go! Thanks again for the reviews. They really make creating and sharing these random stories worth it :)


	14. Eli Lee Danes

"I need you to push down and hold it, Lorelai. Good job. Five, four, three, two, one and breathe," said Dr. Rosen. She looked up to check the monitor. "Okay, you have about 30 seconds until your next contraction."

Lorelai lay back breathing heavily as Luke kept his arm wrapped around her left thigh and his tightly clasped hand in hers. "You're doing great. He's almost here," said Luke as he stared at his wife in awe.

They had only arrived at the hospital an hour earlier after being awakened by Lorelai's water breaking. Dr. Rosen was right. This being Lorelai's second pregnancy put her labor on the fast track. By the time they got to the hospital, she was already five centimeters dilated and the epidural was administered almost immediately before it was too late. Ten minutes after the drugs hit her system, Lorelai was calm, cool, and collected. And tired. It was one in the morning by the time they arrived to her labor and delivery suite. As quickly as she was about to fall asleep, the doctor came in to check her cervix and Lorelai was already at ten centimeters.

"Good," she breathed. "Hotel Utero is about to close its doors for good." Because of the epidural, her labor pains were minimized down to what felt like stomach cramps and a whole lot of pressure. She could deal with that. It was also extremely comforting to not have to go through this alone. Luke was amazing. If he was terrified or disgusted, he wasn't showing it. He grabbed her leg when the doctor instructed him to and hasn't let go since. She grabbed ahold of her other thigh as the doctor ordered her to start pushing once again.

"Good girl. I can see the head. Keep pushing, Lorelai." Dr. Rosen glanced up to make sure Lorelai was ready.

With one final breath, Lorelai pushed down as hard as she could until she felt the pressure release and heard the loud wails from their newborn son. Luke turned towards her, his eyes watery with emotion, and through her exhaustion, Lorelai smiled back. She watched as Luke cut the cord and Eli was brought over to a neonatal scale to be wiped down, measured, and weighed. They swaddled him tightly and placed a soft, pink and blue striped beanie on his head before finally introducing him to his mommy.

Lorelai cradled Eli in her arms and whispered, "Happy birthday, my little Valentine. I'm so glad you're here." Lorelai's due date was actually February 15th, but as luck would have it, and much to Lorelai's excitement, he was born on Valentine's Day.

She carefully pulled off his hat to take a peek at the dark brown wisps of hair underneath. She put her lips to his forehead and inhaled the scent of him. Blue. He definitely smelled blue. After placing soft kisses on both closed eyes and then his nose, Lorelai looked over at her teary-eyed husband. "Look what we made. Do you want to hold your son?"

Luke nodded, unable to form the words. He bent down and scooped up their tiny baby before reclaiming his spot on the chair next to Lorelai's bed. "Hi, little guy," said Luke softly. "I'm your daddy."

Lorelai smiled at the sight of her little family. She could feel exhaustion taking over, but she wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible.

"You're almost done, Lorelai. All that's left is for you to deliver the placenta." Dr. Rosen turned to Luke and added, "If you want to walk with the nurse down to the nursery, you can. They'll get Eli all cleaned up and run some tests to make sure he's 100% in the clear."

Luke looked unsure at the thought of leaving his wife, but he also wasn't ready to part with his son just yet. Lorelai made the decision for him.

"Go, hon. I'll be fine. I'll see you two in a little bit." Lorelai held her arms out to signal she wanted to see her baby one more time before he was taken away. She placed tiny kisses on his cheek and watched as Luke carefully placed him in the hospital-issued bassinet.

Luke looked down at his wife as if seeing her for the first time. He cupped her face in both his hands and kissed her deeply. With their foreheads pressed together he whispered, "I love you _so_ much."

Lorelai kissed him once more. "I love you, too. Keep an eye on my little man."

Thirty minutes later, Lorelai was recovering and waiting for her guys to join her. The door opened and in walked Luke cradling Eli in his arms. Lorelai smiled. "You look good with a baby. So, tell me his stats."

"He is nineteen inches long and weighs six pounds eleven ounces. They said everything looks good so far." Luke carefully handed Eli to his mother and took a seat on the couch next to the window.

Lorelai lay him down on the bed in front of her and unwrapped the receiving blanket. He wore only a diaper and little, blue hospital booties on his feet. She took in the sight of her tiny little boy before reaching around and untying her hospital gown. She pulled it down to her waist and carefully scooped Eli up to rest him on her chest.

Luke stood and helped her pull the gown up and over the baby, covering the both of them like a blanket. "Are you going to feed him now or do you want to wait until he wakes up again?"

"I'll wait. I just wanted to feel his skin against mine," said Lorelai softly. "Did you call Rory? It's three in the morning, but she said to call her anytime."

"Yeah. I called her while they cleaned up Eli. She's on her way. Did you want me to call your parents?"

"I'll do that. I want Rory to meet him first." Lorelai rocked her baby slowly side to side as she listened to his little grunts and whimpers. It wasn't long before he started squirming, moving his head from side-to-side as if he was searching for something. "Are you ready to eat, E-Man?"

Luke watched as Lorelai expertly cradled their son into position underneath her left breast. It took Eli only a few seconds to latch on before he started suckling away. Luke grabbed the receiving blanket and wrapped it around his son's little body as best he could without disturbing him.

Lorelai watched Luke carefully for any signs of disgust and to her surprise he actually looked fascinated. She relaxed immediately and began to enjoy the strange, yet wonderful, feel of her baby boy nursing for the first time.

"Does it hurt?" asked Luke, trying not to stare too hard at his wife's exposed breasts.

"When he first latches on it's pretty intense, but after a minute, it just feels like gentle tugging." Lorelai looked down at Eli and watched his little jaw move up and down. His fists were balled up tightly and his left one rested on the valley in between her breasts. She lifted it up and placed a light kiss on his teeny, tiny knuckles just as her daughter entered the room.

"Hi. Oh, my God. He's so tiny," whispered Rory as she perched gingerly on the edge of Lorelai's bed. She held her hand out in front of her and quickly looked away. "Woah! I guess we can see now who wins the 'Whose boobs are bigger' argument of 2000."

Lorelai chuckled as she pulled her gown up slightly. "Sorry. I was doing skin-to-skin and he decided he was ready to eat."

"No, it's fine. Do your thing. How are you feeling?" asked Rory unable to look away from her tiny brother.

"I'm still a little woozy from the epidural, so I can't feel any pain if there is any. I'm sure by the end of the day I'll be feeling sore." Lorelai lifted Eli to her shoulder and patted his back until he burped softly. "Good job, E-Man."

Rory and Luke watched as Lorelai switched Eli to her other breast with ease. Once he was nursing again they looked at each other and shared a smile.

"So, Luke. I see no bandages on your head. Does that mean you made it through without passing out?" teased Rory.

"He held onto my leg for dear life, that's for sure," chuckled Lorelai causing Luke to blush slightly.

"It wasn't so bad," said Luke trying to act nonchalant.

"Have you called grandma and grandpa yet?" asked Rory

"Not yet. I wanted you to be the first one to see him." Lorelai looked down to see that Eli had fallen back asleep, his little mouth open. After another successful burp, Lorelai placed him down in front of her so she could pull her gown back up. She swaddled him tightly and motioned for Rory to come closer.

Rory sat next to her mother and opened her arms as Lorelai carefully placed Eli inside, reminding her to support his head. She stared down at her baby brother in complete adoration. His round cheeks and pouty lips like their mother. Luke's long eyelashes and fingers. Eli was the perfect combination of the two most important people in her life. "We know he's a Valentine's Day baby, but what time was he born?"

Lorelai smiled. "2:14."

"You're kidding? That'll be easy to remember. 2:14 on 2/14. Wow…" Rory placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Happy birthday, little brother."

A few hours later Lorelai was fastening the snaps on the flannel onesie she made for Eli when Emily and Richard knocked lightly on the door. They entered the room and smiled at the sight of Lorelai with their new grandson.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" asked Emily quietly. She and Richard took a seat on the couch.

"So far, so good. I'm starving, so Luke went down to the cafeteria to see if they had anything." Lorelai smiled down at her little guy dressed in plaid. She slid his booties back on as well as his hat before re-wrapping him in his blanket. "Come meet your grandson."

Emily quickly stood and took her proffered grandbaby in her arms. She swayed from side to side slowly for a moment before resuming her spot next to Richard. "He's beautiful, Lorelai. He has your lips and God help us all, hopefully not your mouth."

Lorelai rolled her eyes but smiled at her mother's inability to resist a playful jab. She thought seeing her parents with her son would be bring back lots of old memories from when Rory was born. That panicked feeling she used to get when her mother would order the nanny to take Rory so Lorelai could rest or study or pretty much breathe. She felt only love as she watched her parents smile and talk softly to Eli. The scene in front of her filled Lorelai with warmth as she leaned back against her pillow and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

She awoke feeling groggy and sore. Her eyelids were heavy, but she forced them open anyway. Panic quickly set in when she realized the room was empty. She looked over at the clock. 12:30 PM. No wonder her breasts felt full and achy, she missed Eli's feeding. Eli. And Luke. Where was everyone? The curtains were drawn, so there was very little light in the room. She felt for her cellphone that was on top of the side table but knocked it onto the floor. She grunted her frustration and whipped the blanket off of her. Before she could stand on what would most likely be wobbly legs, the door to her room opened and a nurse followed by Luke came in pushing the bassinet.

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her baby all bundled up and snoozing away inside the bassinet. Luke rushed to her side when he realized she must have been in a panic.

"What the hell? Where did everyone go?" asked Lorelai not willing to let Eli out of her eyesight.

"I'm sorry. You fell asleep and I knew you were exhausted, so I didn't want to wake you. They took Eli to have his…circumcision done." Luke watched Lorelai's widen. "It went good. They put a numbing cream on him first, so I don't think he even felt anything."

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears at the thought of her precious baby in any sort of pain. "Bring him to me. I miss him."

Luke carried Eli over to Lorelai. When he had returned earlier with her breakfast, he was surprised to see she had fallen asleep while her parents were still there. It was somewhat awkward at first, but the baby proved to be a welcoming distraction and a topic of conversation he didn't mind discussing. Lorelai had just finished feeding Eli before her parents showed up, so he ended up sleeping peacefully for the few hours that she had fallen asleep.

"You look exhausted, babe. Lie down. I got this," said Lorelai as she pulled her gown off once again to feed her son.

"Okay. Just for a little while. Don't let me sleep too long." Luke sat down on the small couch and scooted so that the back of his head rested on the back of the couch. After only a few minutes, his soft snores could be heard and Lorelai knew he was out cold.

After Eli's feeding, Lorelai pulled her legs up and rested him on her thighs with his butt on her tummy. This was her first moment alone with her baby. His tiny fingers wrapped around her pinky and slowly he started to open his eyes. Dark blue, sleepy eyes stared back at her and her heart completely melted.

"Welcome to the world, Eli Lee Danes," whispered Lorelai. She smiled as she watched his tiny legs kick out looking for that resistance he had been used to for so long. "You did a lot of that when you were in mommy's tummy, didn't you?"

Eli was still wearing the flannel onesie that Lorelai had dressed him and she mentally kicked herself for falling asleep before seeing her parents reaction to the outfit. Looking at him now, Lorelai couldn't get over the amount of love she felt for this tiny person. "You, little man, are the best thing to ever come from a drunken night. I was so upset by the thought that you weren't planned and what if that meant I loved you less, but I couldn't be more wrong. I'm going to love you so much, sweet baby boy, that no woman will ever be good enough for you." Lorelai pulled off his booties and brought both of Eli's bare feet up to her lips to kiss them softly.

* * *

The next afternoon Luke was creeping along the interstate as other cars whipped by honking their horns.

"Hon, you have to at least go the speed limit," Lorelai called out from the backseat of the Audi. "We can't take two hours to get home or else you'll have to pull over so I can nurse your son on the side of the road."

"I'm sorry, but the snow on the road is making me nervous," grumbled Luke as he gradually began to pick up speed.

Forty-five minutes later they arrived home to a porch filled with balloons and flowers. Lorelai carried Eli's carseat as Luke grabbed their bags.

"Wow. It's like Princess Diana's memorial out here. Where did all of this come from?" Lorelai set down the baby carrier next to the front door and plucked a card from a bouquet of red roses. " _Congratulations on your little Valentine. Love, Miss Patty._ Aw, how sweet."

"Okay we can ooh and ahh over this mess later. Let's get him inside." Luke unlocked the door and quickly ushered his wife and child inside. They removed their coats and he made a beeline for the fireplace. He wanted to light a fire in hopes that it would warm up the house quicker than turning on the heater.

During the remodel, one of the first things on Luke's list was to replace the central air and heat in Lorelai's house. There was no way he could live in a place where the only source of warmth during the frigid, East coast winters was a fireplace and an oven.

Lorelai placed Eli's carseat on top of the coffee table before gently easing herself down on the sofa. "Man, I'm so tired. And hungry. And gross. I really need to shower."

"Is he okay in there?" asked Luke as he pointed at his sleeping son.

"Of course he is. Trust me, babe. Rule one of Parent Club is never, ever, under any circumstances, wake a sleeping baby. Now, as much as I would love to lounge around in these sweatpants all day, I need to get cleaned up. You want me to take him or are you okay?"

"Go shower. We'll be fine." Luke offered her his hands to help pull her up off the couch. When she stood, he pulled her in for a hug. "Are you happy?" he whispered into her hair.

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled. "The happiest."

They shared a soft, lingering kiss before Lorelai grabbed their bags and headed for the stairs. Luke stood there unsure of what to do. He looked around the room and then down at Eli. He shrugged before grabbing the carrier and moving it to the floor. "Sorry, but that was making me nervous."

Lorelai smiled at the faint sounds of ESPN highlights coming from the downstairs television. She turned on the shower and began to undress. At two days postpartum, Lorelai looked like she was only a few months pregnant. It was an odd thing, but she actually missed her bigger, pregnant belly. Or, more-so, she missed having Eli all to herself.

Luke watched as Eli's tiny feet kicked up from underneath his blanket. He lowered the handle on the carseat and unbuckled his son, lifting him out carefully. Even with the fireplace on, the room still had a chill, so he grabbed the blanket from inside the carseat and wrapped it around the baby. Luke sat back down with his leg crossed so that he could prop Eli on top of his lap. His little eyes opened and Luke couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome home, buddy. I hope you like it here. I know it's not as small and cozy as your mom's stomach, but trust me. It won't be long before she starts filling it with crap again. But what she eats, you eat. Right? I think that's how it works. I'll try my best to keep some kind of nutrition in her diet. For your sake, at least. It's probably too late for her." Luke chuckled. He noticed a slight grimace on Eli's face that quickly turned into somewhat of a whimper. After unwrapping the blanket, Luke brought the baby up to his shoulder. He patted his butt gently before realizing Eli had a wet diaper.

After her shower, Lorelai felt like a new woman. Clean and relaxed and…shit. She could hear Eli's tiny wails and the sound of Luke's soothing voice trying desperately to calm him down. Lorelai quickly dressed in a pair of leggings and her favorite Luke flannel and made her way downstairs.

"Hey," she said softly. "What happened?"

Luke held his crying son against his shoulder as he bounced him up and down gently. "He started squirming in his seat, so I took him out. Then I noticed he felt a little wet, so I undid the snappy things on his clothes to change him and he started hollering."

"He's probably cold in here. Babies don't like to be cold. Bring him upstairs, it's warmer." Lorelai led the way upstairs and down the hall to Eli's nursery. She instructed Luke to place the baby down on the changing table. The panicked, hurt look on Luke's face broke her heart, but she had to make sure he could handle things on his own. "He's going to cry until he gets used to this, Hon. It doesn't mean he loves you any less."

Luke watched as Lorelai grabbed a clean diaper, a warmed wet wipe, and a tube of A&D ointment. He grimaced as Eli's cries intensified once Lorelai undressed him completely. They worked as a team: Luke pulled the dirty diaper off as Lorelai slid the clean one on. He watched carefully as Lorelai applied the ointment to the area of Eli's circumcision just like the nurses had showed them. She tossed the diaper into the Diaper Genie and his discarded clothes into the hamper. Luke dressed Eli in a pair of footed pajamas that zipped up the middle and his cries finally ceased.

"Oh, buddy, I'm so sorry," said Luke softly as he lifted up his son and cradled him to his chest. He chuckled as he watched Eli root around in search of Lorelai's breast. "You won't find the goods here."

Lorelai took a seat on the rocking chair and motioned for Luke to hand the baby over to her as she unbuttoned her flannel. Soon the room filled with the sound of Eli's soft little grunts.

"That's definitely your kid. Whenever he's eating, he's happy," said Luke as he watched them for a moment. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna go whip something up. Any requests?"

Lorelai smiled happily. "A cheeseburger sounds amazing. With tater tots. And a boysenberry pie."

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable. Just when I thought I saved you from the Dark Side."

"I like to think of it as temporary insanity. Now, scoot! Before your kid sucks the life out of me."

Lorelai watched Luke leave the room and then turned her attention back to her son. "One thing you will learn quickly about your daddy, kid. He will grumble and complain when he doesn't agree with you, but with a little effort, he'll give in to what it is you want. Especially when it comes to you and me. And you know why?" Lorelai gently rubbed her son's round cheek with her index finger. "He loves us more than anything in this whole world. Don't ever question that."

Lorelai smiled as her son's dark blue eyes, that were so much like his daddy's, looked up at her. At that moment, Eli was only hers again and she knew they had a lifetime of little moments together like this to look forward to. In less than a year, Lorelai had become a consultant for a major corporation, a wife to an amazing man, and a mother for the second time. Sometimes, a change of plans is exactly what a person needs to realize that there is so much more to life than they could possibly imagine. Unplanned does notmean unwanted or unloved. It means that there are times when life knows what you need before even you do.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all so much for the love this story has received! I think this has been my favorite one to write so far and I am bummed about saying goodbye to it. I won't do an epilogue just in case I do consider writing a sequel. I'm not entirely sure that I will (I don't ever want my stories to overstay their welcome and get dragged out), but if I can think of enough storylines (or feel free to leave suggestions in a review or DM me) it could happen. Have a wonderful weekend, guys! :)


End file.
